Fansite or Fiancee?
by Praxidike
Summary: [Last Chap Up!] Baekhyun hanyalah seorang fansite yang mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar. Bad summary / EXO / GS!
1. Chapter 1

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1st Scene**

**.**

Tiga orang yeoja bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan memasuki aula konser. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah _dslr _beserta _lensa tele_. Mungkin jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya, para fans dapat menyimpulkan mereka sebagai seorang –fansite. Namun, tak ada yang tahu identitas dari mereka satupun terkecuali keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Di dalam aula konser, ketiga fansite itu berpencar. Ada yang di sudut Timur, Selatan, dan Barat. Baekhyun, salah satu dari ketiganya berjalan menuju sudut Selatan festival. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan _dslr_ _Canon_ _EOS 5D Mark III _miliknya dan memasangkannya _lensa tele_.

Baekhyun sendiri adalah fansite dari Sehun, salah satu member dari EXO. Temannya satu lagi pun juga fansite dari Sehun. Dan satu lagi fansite dari Chanyeol.

Selama konser berlangsung, Baekhyun tak lepas pandangan dari Sehun. Kamera miliknya selalu mengikuti gerak gerik Sehun.

Setelah 3 jam berlalu, konser akhirnya usai. Baekhyun tengah menunggu kedua temannya di salah satu kursi taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi konser.

Seorang yeoja bermata rusa berlari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan, ia kemudian meminta maaf pada baekhyun, "Baekhyun.. Mianhae aku telat hehe"

"Gwaenchana Lu" Baekhyun membalasnya sambil tersenyum, tak butuh waktu lama temannya satu lagi akhirnya muncul.

"Baek, Lu, mianhae aku telat" sesal si yeoja tersebut.

"Tak apa Soo.. toh kita tak menunggu lama kok. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian menginap di apartemen ku? Sekalian memindahkan file dan mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Jung gyosu. Bagaimana?"

Tatapan Luhan seakan membuat Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo untuk tidak bisa menolak tawaran Luhan.

"Apa kami bisa menolak dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak. Kajja baek, soo"

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah akibat tingkah Luhan.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit mereka menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Luhan. Apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah, namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Di dalamnya terdapat dua kamar, satu kamar Luhan dan satu lagi untuk kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika mereka ingin menginap.

Luhan tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Beijing. Sebenarnya tujuan Luhan ke Seoul hanya untuk melanjutkan _study _nya di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Namun, ia sedikit melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menjadi seorang fansite, walaupun ia juga masih dalam masa perkuliahan.

"Aku pergi ke kamar dulu ne. Kita bertemu di ruang tamu nanti"

Luhan kemudian berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di sofa.

Mereka berdua terlebih dahulu memindahkan file dari masing-masing dslr milik mereka, kemudian keduanya bertukar macbook untuk sekedar melihat-lihat hasil jepretan masing-masing.

"Soo.. kenapa kau menjadikan dia sebagai salah satu idola mu huh? Dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Sehun"

Baekhyun selalu mengejek Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu mengapa temannya yang satu ini tergila-gila pada Chanyeol.

"Yak! Jangan mengejek Chanyeol.. Walaupun dia sedikit idiot, setidaknya ia selalu bisa membuat kita tertawa." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal karena tidak terima idolanya diejek

"Heol.. Kau pikir yang lainnya tidak bisa membuat kita tertawa? Kai, Kris, dan Suho, dan Chen, mereka semua bisa membuat kita tertawa juga Do Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun benar-benar ketahigan menggoda Kyungsoo, pasalnya temannya ini sangat mudah tersinggung jika membahas tentang Chanyeol.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti atau kubanting macbook mu!" ancam Kyungsoo

"Ani! Aku janji tak akan mengejek si yoda itu lagi soo"

Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah siap membanting macbook kesayangannya.

"Heol.. mana tega aku membanting macbook mu Baek.. kau kira aku sekejam itu apa" Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelahnya. Ia benar-benar terhibur dengan wajah shock Baekhyun ketika ia mengatakan akan membanting macbook milik nya.

"Huft, lihat saja nanti.. kau akan menyesal mengidolakan si yoda itu"

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya"

Kyungsoo kemudian melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto hasil jepretan Baekhyun. Setelah semuanya dilihat, satu yang dapat ia simpulkan, hampir semua foto jepretan Baekhyun, sebagian besar –Chanyeol sedang menatap ke arah lensa kamera Baekhyun walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh dari posisi Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau menyadari tidak hampir semua foto yang kau ambil, chanyeol selalu melihat ke arahmu" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"Soo, bisa saja ia melihat ke arah fans yang ada di belakangku atau disampingku.. Objek utamaku kan hanya Sehun, aku juga heran kenapa ia sendiri selalu muncul sebagai penampakan di foto hasil jepretan ku"

Baekhyun berusaha masa bodo akan hal itu, toh tak ada gunanya memikirkannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berpikiran positif bahwa Chanyeol sedang menatap fans yang ada di dekat Baekhyun saat itu.

Luhan yang baru selesai membersihkan badannya, ikut bergabung bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Pertama-tama, ia melihat macbook Baekhyun yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"woahh.. Baek, kenapa hasil jepretan mu selalu bagus, aku iri padamu. Pantas saja Jung gyosu sering memujimu"

Luhan terkagum dengan hasil foto yang diambil Baekhyun, posisi nya benar-benar sangat pas. Apalagi foto yang saat ini ia lihat, Sehun sedang menatap ke lensa Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan senyumannya, ditambah lagi sorotan cahaya putih membuatnya semakin –tampan di pikiran Luhan.

"Ah, tidak juga Lu.. aku masih harus banyak belajar" balas Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya

Kemudian Luhan beralih ke macbook Kyungsoo yang dipegang Baekhyun. Ia menggeser-geser permukaan layar macbook dan ia menemukan satu foto yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

"Chanhun moment Soo..kyaa aku sangat suka.. tapi, kenapa Chanyeol nampak sedikit murung? Apa ia sakit eoh?" tanya Luhan dengan keningnya yang mengerut.

"Apa benar Chanyeol sakit soo?" Tanya Baekhynu dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Yak! Kenapa kau yang khawatir? Tadi kau mengejeknya dan sekarang berubah menjadi khawatir"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun. Ia memasang wajah imutnya dan berpura-pura kesal.

"Atau jangan-jangan... Kau, Byun Baekhyun juga mengidolakan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sekedar menanyakannya saja, dan aku tidak akan mengidolakannya Lu" sanggal Baekhyun

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo santai

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun" balas Luhan

"Aku setuju dengan Luhan, namun tidak dengan mu Soo" balas Baekhyun

Setelah menghentikan perdebatan mereka, masing-masing pergi menuju kamar. Sebelumnya, mereka membereskan macbook dan dslr milik masing-masing.

Saat ingin memejamkan matanya, ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi. Disana tertera nama 'eomma'. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkatnya sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

'_yoeboseyo eomma'_

'_Baek, bisakah besok kamu kesini? Tolong bantu eomma'_

'_membantu apa eomma'_

'_aish, sudah datang saja kesini besok. Eomma sangatt menunggumu'_

'_Baiklah eomma'_

'_Kau sedang menginap lagi dirumah teman heum? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?'_

'_Iya eomma, aku baru pulang dari..yaa eomma tahu lah kkk. Kuliahku lancar-lancar saja'_

'_Jangan terlalu sering memotonya, ia bisa ke GR an Baek'_

'_Aku tidak memotonya eomma..'_

'_Lalu memoto siapa heum?'_

'_rekannya kkk'_

'_Yasudah, jagalah diri baik-baik.. jangan sampai sakit, kau bisa membuat dia uring-uringan nantinya'_

'_siap eommaaa'_

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Tanpa disadari, sedaritadi kyungsoo mendengar semua percakapan Baekhyun. Tanpa basa basi, Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tadi siapa yang menelepon, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Eommaku, waeyo Soo?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Tidak. Oh iya, desain bajumu untuk Sehun sudah jadi?"

Baekhyun rencananya akan memberikan Sehun hadiah, namun bukan membelinya melainkan mendesainnya sendiri dan menjahitnya sendiri.

"Desainnya sudah, tinggal menjahitnya saja Soo" Ujar Baekhyun

"Ah..enak sekali jadi dirimu.. bisa menjahit" balas Kyungsoo

"Yak! Walaupun kau tidak bisa menjahit, tapi kau bisa memasak Soo. Aku bahkan iri dengan hal itu"

Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya. Baekhyun memang benar-benar ingin bisa memasak, namun terakhir kali ia belajar memasak bersama eommanya, masakannya terasa sangat asin.

"Lain waktu, kau ajarkan aku menjahit dan aku akan mengajarkanmu memasak. Bagaimana?" saran Kyungsoo

"Setujuuu. Kalau begitu kajja tidur. Jalja Kyungsoo-ah"

Baekhyun mematikan lampu meja yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun pamit untuk pulang duluan. Setelah mengecek semua peralatannya, ia melenggang keluar apartemen milik Luhan.<p>

Baekhyun menaiki subway agar lebih cepat sampai dirumah sang eomma. Dalam waktu tak lebih dari 15 menit, ia sudah sampai di daerah Gangnam. Baekhyun lantas berjalan kaki selama 5 menit untuk sampai di rumah sang eomma.

Baekhyun memencet bel yang ada di pagar. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berusia sekitar setengah abad keluar dan membukakan pintu pagar.

"Kau sudah datang sayang, kajja masuk"

Sang eomma menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Baek, maukah kamu membantu eomma?" tanya sang eomma

"Kalau aku tidak mau, untuk apa aku datang kesini eomma"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah sang eomma, sang eomma juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ambilah kotak makan yang ada di dapur, yang eomma letakkan di atas meja makan. Bawa semuanya dan antarlah ke Seoul National University Hospital"

Sang eomma memberi intruksi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan melaksanakan tugas sang eomma.

"Eomma, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun setelah kembali dari dapur.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti sesampainya disana. Nomor kamar beserta lantainya sudah eomma kirim ke ponsel mu Baek" jelas sang eomma

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu eomma..Anyyeong"

Baekhyun mencium kilat pipi sang eomma dan berlari menuju stasiun Gangnam.

Saat di dalam Subway, ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk. Ia kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

_-Kyungsoo-_

_Baekk.. Chanyeol sakit huhu.. dia dirawat, aku barusan melihat beritanya di tv_

Baekhyun yang selesai membaca pesan Kyungsoo terdiam. Akankah eommanya menyuruhnya mengantarkan kotak makan ini untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian membalas pesan dari kyungsoo.

_Dimana ia dirawat Soo?_

_-Send-_

Dengan secepat kilat, Baekhyun sudah menerima balasan dari Kyungsoo

_-Kyungsoo-_

_Dengar-dengar dari temanku, katanya ia dirawat di Seoul National University Hopsital_

Baekhyun tambah kaget setelah membaca balasan Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir, Baekhyun lalu membalasnya lagi

_Kau tahu di lantai berapa dan kamar nomor berapa ia dirawat?_

_-send-_

Kyungsoo pun membalasnya lagi

_-Kyungsoo-_

_Aniyo Baek :(_

Baekhyun menghela nafas sesudahnya, ia nampak khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana jika orang yang ia ingin jenguk sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tengah berperang dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"Aniyo..Tidak mungkin" lirih Baekhyun. kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menepis pikirannya

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menghela nafas sesudahnya, ia nampak khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana jika orang yang ia ingin jenguk sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tengah berperang dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"Aniyo..Tidak mungkin" lirih Baekhyun. kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menepis pikirannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun sudah sampai di di stasiun dekat rumah sakit. Ia berjalan sebentar untuk sampai ke tujuannya.

"Heol.. pasti nanti banyak fans yang menunggu di depan rumah sakit"

Baekhyun bermonolog sembari berjalan

"Pasti di dalam rumah sakit juga banyak wartawan"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sambil berjalan, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa masuk rumah sakit, terlalu mencurigakan jika ia masuk lewat pintu utama. Apalagi hampir sebagian fans sudah mengetahui wajah Baekhyun yang sering muncul di konser. Ia takut para fans akan menggunjing dan mengatai dirinya 'menyogok petugas' atau komentar negatif lainnya.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**2nd Scene**

**.**

– _**Seoul National University Hospital –**_

Baekhyun melihat dari jarak jauh kerumunan fans yang berada di depan rumah sakit. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebegitunya kah? Padahal ia hanya sakit. Untuk apa menunggui bocah idiot itu, membuang-muang waktu saja"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Menurutnya mereka semua terlalu berlebihan, dan ia juga berpikiran kegiatan para fans dapat mengganggu aktivitas rumah sakit.

Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"_Yeobeseyo oppa"_

"_Waeyo Baek?"_

"_Oppa, apa benar Chanyeol dirawat?"_

"_Ne itu benar"_

"_Di kamar nomor berapa?"_

"_kamar nomor 31 lantai 3 baek"_

Baekhyun kemudian mencocokkan alamat yang diberikan eommanya dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Dan, benar-benar sama.

"_Baek, kau di sana?"_

"_Ah ne oppa.. oppa, jemputlah aku di pintu belakang rumah sakit.. palli"_

"_Kau di rumah sakit? Baiklah tunggu sebentar.. akan oppa jemput"_

Tak butuh waktu lama, si manager telah sampai di tempat Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka berjalan mencari tempat aman menuju ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Setelah sang manager memastikan keadaan lorong yang menuju kamar Chanyeol, barulah Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka kemudian berlari menuju kamar nomor 31 lantai 3 tersebut.

_**Clek**_

Di sudut kiri ruangan yang Baekhyun masuki, tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasur seorang namja tiang yang sangat di sayanginya

"Chan" Si pemilik nama yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membuat senyuman.

"Kau datang Baek..."

Chanyeol kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur yang ditiduri Chanyeol, ia mengelus surai Chanyeol perlahan namun diakhiri dengan satu jitakan yang tak terlalu kencang.

_Pletak_

"Yak kau Dobi Chan! Jangan dipaksakan kalau memang kau sudah tak kuat"

Chanyeol yang mendengar omelan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lalu membekap mulut sang gadis supaya diam.

"Bersikap lembut lah pada tunanganmu ini sayang.. jika ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya, dan setelah terlepas ia mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Heol..Chan, aku tak bodoh.. aku tau ruangan ini kedap suara"

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian menatap lekat Baekhyun

"Kau datang ke sini bersama siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa masuk? Kau tidak ketahuan fans?"

Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat beberapa pertanyaan dalam satu kalimat pabo!"

Daripada Chanyeol mencari mati, akhirnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan pertama yang ia tanyakan tadi.

"Aku kesini bersama Hyuk oppa, managermu. Kau sendirian di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk polos sambil menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, temani aku ne sampai mereka semua datang.." pinta Chanyeol

"Baiklah. Oh iya, eomma membawakanmu makanan. Kau harus memakannya Chan"

Baekhyun lalu mengambil beberapa kotak makan yang di taruhnya di sofa. Ia kemudian meletakkan semuanya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku Baek..Kau tega membiarkan orang sakit memakan makanannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun sudah tahu, beginilah Chanyeol kalau sedang sakit. Ia tak akan berhenti bersikap manja padanya dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya berada jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aish, makan sendiri atau kupanggil Hyuk oppa biar dia yang menyuapimu dengan 10 cabai?"

Ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bergidik ngeri tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang akan disuapi 10 cabai.

"Ani, aku makan sendiri saja. Tapi tetaplah disini"

Chanyeol perlahan mengambil makanannya menggunakan sendok dengan lesu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum menang.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai makan, satu per satu rekannya dari EXO telah datang. Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Baek, lama tak bertemu"

Suho melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun yang kemudian di balas oleh Baekhyun.

"Aish, bahkan setiap konser mu saja aku datang. Bagaimana bisa oppa bilang sudah lama tak bertemu"

Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya. Suho yang melihat tingkah imut tunangan rekannya hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak surai Baekhyun.

Berbeda dengan Suho yang ramah, Kai hanya duduk di sofa dan Sehun pun begitu. Chen? Dia sedang keluar sebentar membeli beberapa snack. Kris tidak bisa datang karena harus syuting sebuah film.

Baekhyun perlahan berjalan ke tempat Kai dan Sehun yang tengah asik bermain hp. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan keduanya. Namun si kedua maknae tak menyadarinya.

"Sudah puas bertingkah coolnya heum?"

Baekhyun lalu menjitak pelan keduanya. Dan seketika mereka berdua mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Aish noona.. siapa yang bertingkah cool.. aku hanya sedang bermain _Clash of Clans"_

Sanggal Sehun. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ne itu benar noona, lihat ini. Aku jadi kalah"

Giliran Kai yang protes. Ia lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Kau kan hanya tinggal meng-_klik _di beberapa bagiansaja dan prajuritnya akan muncul"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar protesan Kai

"Susah menjelaskannya pada noona bantet sepertimu"

Ejek Kai pada baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang hanya di balas tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun? Dia sudah asik bermain lagi.

Sehun kemudian menghentikan permainannya dan bersiap menanyakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Noona.. apa kau tahu yeoja bertubuh mungil dan berponi depan yang sering muncul di konser? Ia juga memiliki mata seperti rusa dan membawa kamera sepertimu. Kurasa ia fansite sama sepertimu noona"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian ia tertawa terbahak. Setelah puas dengan tawanya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu?" ucap Baekhyun

"Siapa namanya noona? Beritahu aku palli!" Desak Sehun pada Baekhyun

"Kau suka padanya heum uri Sehunnie?" goda Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sehun

"Aish, aku hanya tertarik untuk mengetahuinya noona" sanggal Sehun

"Luhan. Itu namanya"

Baekhyun akhirnya memberitahu namanya pada Sehun. Dan reaksi Sehun sangat girang, seakan-akan baru menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Gomawo noona"

Sehun langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun berusaha memukul punggung Sehun karena ia kesulitan nafas. Sehun terlalu erat memeluk Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol tengah menatap kesal ke arah mereka.

"Yak bocah! Jauhkan tubuhmu dari Baekhyun ku!"

Sehun yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, dan menganggap sikap Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan.

"Yak Sehun! Tak sadarkah sikapmu juga berlebihan eoh? Bagaimana jika fans mengetahui sifat aslimu ini? Ku rasa image cool mu akan lenyap seketika"

Baekhyun mengucapkan serentetan kalimat itu dengan nada kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"Heol.. Aku hanya menyalurkan rasa terimakasihku hyung. Kau terlalu cemburu berlebihan. Dan untuk Baekhyun noona, itu tak akan terjadi"

Baekhyun menghela kasar nafansnya. Benar-benar, sifat Sehun masih sangat-sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh iya, aku ada jam kuliah 2 jam lagi. Aku pamit pulang dulu ne"

Baekhyun pamit pada semuanya. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan cabai"

bisiknya di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Lalu Baekhyun mencium sekilas pipi Chanyeol. Dan mengusap surai Chanyeol. Ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan berjalan menuju tempat kuliahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Baekhyun tengah makan di kantin bersama kedua teman seperjuangannya. Berbincang-bincang sedikit.<p>

"Lu, bagaimana jika Sehun tertarik padamu?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Kyungsoo tersedak, dan Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan berbinar-binar.

"Itu tak akan mungkin Baek. Mana mau Sehun dengan rusa manja seperti dia. Dan kurasa ia juga tak suka pada orang yang bawel"

Ejek Kyungsoo dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Yak! Kau sendiri saja bawel huh. Jika benar Sehun menyukai ku.. aku akan sangat senang dan akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang berbeda demi dia"

Ucapan Luhan terlalu _cheesy _menurut kedua rekannya. Kyungsoo menggidikkan bahunya, sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ku rasa ia akan menyukaimu apa adanya Lu" ucap Baekhyun

"Baek, berhentilah membuat harapan-harapan tinggi untuk Luhan. Aku takut ia akan gila sehabis ini"

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengejek Luhan. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya bisa mendegus kesal.

Perkuliahan sudah usai, Tiga sekawan kini tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman di dekat tempat mereka kuliah. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di salah satu sudut taman tersebut.

Luhan membeli es krim untuk mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya duduk menunggu Luhan sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Baek, sarankan aku sebuah hadiah untuk Chanyeol"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sesuatu yang disukai Chanyeol.

"Berikan saja ia setumpuk CD kosong"

Kyunsoo melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tak suka dengan jawaban Baekhyun

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menatap wajah Kyungsoo

"Dan sayangnya aku juga Do Kyungsoo"

Luhan yang baru datang kebingungan melihat kedua rekannya saling bertatap-tatapan tajam. Luhan duduk diantara mereka dan memutus perang tatap-tatapan kedua rekannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian permasalahkan eoh?" tanya Luhan pada keduanya

"Aku bertanya padanya mengenai hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan pada Chanyeol, dan ia menyarankan setumpuk CD kosong" balas Kyungsoo

"Coba sajalah dulu Soo, jika itu tak dipakai olehnya, aku akan mentraktirmu apa yang kamu inginkan" balas Baekhyun berani

"Oke, akan kuterima saranmu Baek" keduanya kemudian berjabatan tangan tanda setuju.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan keduanya.

Mereka kemudian menikmati eskrim milik masing-masing sembari melihat keindahan kota Seoul di saat senja.

Setelah dirasa sudah malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju stasiun Subway sendirian. Sedangkan kedua temannya menaiki bus karena jarak tempat tinggal mereka tak cukup jauh.

Di dalam Subway, Baekhyun memutuskan mendengarkan lagu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Di sana terdapat suaranya sendiri dan tengah berduet bersama Chanyeol. Mereka mengcover sebuah lagu.

Petikan gitar yang dimainkan Chanyeol, ditambah dengan percampuran suara khas Baekhyun dan suara berat Chanyeol, membuat lagu itu menjadi indah.

Baekhyun mendengarkannya sambil melihat-lihat foto-fotonya bersama Chanyeol.

_I __am run run running to you And I'll keep you safe forever  
>Through the tears trough the love and all the nights we share<br>I am run run running to you And I'll keep you safe forever  
>Don't you know my love don't you know<br>two hearts can beat as one_

_Lasse Lindh – Run To You_

Berakhirnya lagu tersebut, bertepatan dengan Baekhyun sampai di stasiun daerah Gangnam. Ia lantas turun dan berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya.

Namun disaat ia ingin berbelok menuju gang nya, seseorang dari belakang membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmpptt.." Baekhyun merusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia

Orang itu lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mendekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Yak! Kau..." Baekhyun kaget bukan main melihat pelaku yang telah membekap mulutnya

.

.

.

TBC

Dan ini.. Chapter 2 nya. Gimana? Sudah tahu hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol? Rencananya sih pengen bikin Hunhan moment juga, sekalian Kaisoo..tapi kayaknya itu masih cukup lama. Makasih buat yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Saya berterimakasih untuk respon kalian untuk Chapter kemarin.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Saat ingin berbelok menuju gang nya, seseorang dari arah belakang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmpptt.." Baekhyun merusaha memberontak namun usahanya sia-sia

Orang itu lalu melepaskan tangannya yang mendekap mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Yak! Kau..." Baekhyun kaget bukan main melihat pelaku yang telah membekap mulutnya

Ia berusaha menajamkan tatapan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas sang pelaku yang tertutup oleh kegelapan malam hari

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**3rd Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakannya di depan wajah si pelaku. Ia kaget melihat si pelaku. Itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal. Sedangkan si pelaku memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Halo Baek" sapa si pelaku sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oppa..Baekbeom oppa...Bogoshipeo"

Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak. Maklum, terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar 3 tahun lalu sebelum sang kakak melanjutkan study nya ke Jerman.

"Nado uri Baekhyun"

Sang kakak gemas, ia mencubit hidung sang adik.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu eomma dan aku kalau ingin kembali ke korea?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hanya ingin memberi kejutan. Bagaimana kuliah mu heum?"

Sang kakak merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Lancar. Kau disana gimana oppa? Bagaimana kabar calon eonniku?"

Baekbom memang sudah bertunangan juga disana, namun baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Baekhyun tak bisa ikut terbang ke Jerman bersama sang orangtua karena tengah banyak tugas kuliah dan urusan lainnya.

"Baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

– **At Home –**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya, disusul dengan sang kakak. Eomma Baekhyun yang tengah menonton tv kaget saat melihat anak sulungnya berada di belakang sang anak bungsu.

"Baekbeom? Kapan kamu pulang sayang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma? Kan nanti bisa eomma atau appa yang menjemputmu"

Beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkan pada Baekbeom. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eomma, biarkan oppa beristirahat terlebih dahulu.. ia baru sampai, dan kasihan jika berdiri terus sambil membawa tas berat dipunggungnya" jelas Baekhyun

"Yasudah, sana istirahat dikamarmu. Eomma akan panaskan makan malamnya, dan kita akan makan bersama"

Sang eomma melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur sambil tersenyum senang. Sedangkan kedua anaknya menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun nampak tengah berbaring di kasur sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingin membeli apartemen di daerah sekitaran sekolahnya supaya bisa menghemat ongkos, tapi pasti sang eomma tidak akan mengizinkannya karena beralasan rumah akan sepi tanpa dirinya.

Ketika sedang asik memikirkannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Baekhyun lalu membukanya dan ternyata itu sang eomma yang mengajaknya makan bersama.

Di meja makan, sudah berkumpul keluarga kecilnya. Sang ayah – , sang kakak –Baekbeom dan sang eomma – . Mereka kemudian memulai kegiatan makan malamnya.

Seusai kegiatan makan malam, keluarga kecilnya berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Emm.. eomma,appa, bolehkah aku membeli apartemen yang berada di sekitaran tempat kuliahku?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

"Adwae, kamu masih belum bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Di sana juga kamu akan sendirian dan eomma pun begitu" jelas sang eomma

"Eomma, biarkanlah dia hidup mandiri. Kasihan juga setiap hari ia harus bolak balik dari universitas nya ke sini yang memakan waktu setengah jam"

Sang kakak mendukung Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk dengan memasang tampang memelas pada sang eomma.

"Appa juga setuju dengan Baekbeom. Biarkan dia hidup lebih mandiri yeobo" ucap sang ayah bijak

"Di sana aku tidak tinggal sendirian eomma, ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan.. dia adalah teman terdekatku" ujar Baekhyun agar mendapat persetujuan

"Baiklah, eomma izinkan. Biarkan oppa mu yang menemanimu besok. Sekarang tidurlah uri adeul. Jaljayo" jelas sang eomma

"Jalyayo eomma dan gomawo"

Baekhyun berdiri lalu memeluk dari belakang sang eomma yang masih terduduk dan mencium pipinya. Sang eomma yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun lalu melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar dan tertidur dengan pulas.

– _Keesokan harinya –_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati sederet notif SMS di ponselnya yang berasal dari pengirim yang sama.

'Baek, temani aku minggu ini'

'Baek, kesinilah besok'

'Baek, aku bosan, datanglah kesini'

'Baek, aku sudah pulang dari Rumah Sakit'

'Baek, balaslah pesanku'

'Kau sibuk? Baby smurf~ Balaslah..aku merindukanmu'

'Apa kau sudah tertidur? Jaljayo Baek, Saranghaeyo'

'Jangan lupa ke sini besok. Tak ada tapi-tapian atau aku yang akan menjemputmu'

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum membaca pesan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namjachingunya sendiri –Park Chanyeol. Mau tak mau ia harus datang hari ini setelah merapihkan dan memindahkan beberapa barang-barang ke apartemen barunya yang ternyata sudah di pesan oleh kakaknya untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun lalu menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Di ruang tamu, sang kakak sudah menunggu adiknya sembari menonton televisi. Tak sengaja ia melihat tunangan sang adiknya.

"Tak kusangka bocah itu akan sangat terkenal"

Baekbeom menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa orang idiot seperti sang tunangan adiknya bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu member boyband yang sekarang sedang naik daun.

"Aku khawatir dengan kepribadiannya yang bisa memikat para artis wanita lain dengan mudah. Baekhyun harus berhati-hati"

Baekbeom bermonolog menyampaikan kekhawatirannya. Ia sangat tahu betul sifat Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah ia kenal sejak mereka masih masa Sekolah Dasar. Dan ia tahu betul sifat Chanyeol yang riang dan selalu dapat menghidupkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan duduk di samping sang kakak.

"Oppa, kajja berangkat. Sudah jam 8" ajak Baekhyun

"Kajja Baek" Baekbeom menarik pergelangan tangan sang adik. Mereka pergi ke apartemen baru Baekhyun menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai oleh sang kakak.

Di dalam mobil, mereka berbincang-bincang untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan masing-masing. Gelak tawa Baekhyun akibat lelucon sang kakak menggelegar di dalam mobil.

"Oh iya Baek, hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang kakak yang disambut anggukan sang adik.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian berkomunikasi?" tanya sang kakak.

"Saat aku menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Dan tadi pagi iya mengirimi ku banyak SMS dan aku malas membalasnya" jawab Baekhyun santai

"Heung..Kau ini, ubahlah kebiasaan malasmu Baek" ucap sang kakak

"Ubahlah dulu kebiasaan menggigiti jarimu oppa" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Apartemen baru milik Baekhyun. Letaknya satu lantai dibawah apartemen Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan.

Ia sudah mengirimi kedua temannya untuk datang ke apartemen barunya. Sambil menunggu mereka, baekhyun beserta kakaknya membereskan apartemen. Dan merapihkan barang-barang yang dibawa nya.

Tak lama, suara bell terdengar. Baekhyun kemudian melihat siapa yang datang melalui layar intercom. Dan ternyata di depan kedua sahabatnya tengah menunggu dibukakan pintu.

_Clek~_

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan kedua teman seperjuangannya. Baekhyun mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang..Kajja, masuklah. Mianhae kalau masih berantakan hehe" canda Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"Gwaenchana Baek" ucap Kyungsoo

"Oppa...Kemarilah..Palli" panggil Baekhyun pada oppanya yang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

Sang kakak kemudian berjalan menuju arah dimana Baekhyun dan kedua temannya berada.

"Ah, kalian Kyungsoo dan Luhan ya? Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekbeom. Namjachingunya Baekhyun"

Sang kakak kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya bergantian ke Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Yak oppa! Jangan dengarkan dia, dia kakak ku yang pernah kuceritakan.. dia baru pulang dari Jerman" ucap Baekhyun meluruskan ucapan sang kakak agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Oh jadi dia orangnya. Dia lebih cocok jadi pacarmu Baek" canda Luhan

"Aku tak akan mau punya pacar seperti dia huh, hobinya saja menggigiti jari"

Baekhyun menggidikan ngeri bahunya. Sedangkan sang kakak menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Heol..walaupun aku hobi itu. Setidaknya aku masih normal dan waras, tidak idiot seperti Park–"

Ucapan Baekbeom terhenti manakala sang adik membekap mulut nya. Gerakan mata Baekhyun seolah memberi isyarat pada sang kakak 'diam atau kau akan mati'.

Setelah tak ada perlawanan dari sang kakak, akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Oh iya, kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Baekhyun

"Terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun kemudian melesat ke arah dapur, menyisakan kedua sahabatnya dengan sang kakak

"Kenapa kalian mau berteman dengan anak seperti Baekhyun yang galak?" tanya Baekbeom

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu oppa. Tiba-tiba kami dipertemukan dan lama-lama menjadi dekat, dan kalau Baekhyun sedang galak, anggap saja sebagai lelucon kkk" canda Luhan

"Baguslah, ku harap kalian sabar menghadapi bocah sepertinya. Dan ku harap kalian selalu ada untuknya setiap saat" ucap sang kakak

"Itulah tugas kami sebagai temannya oppa" jawab Kyungsoo bijak

"Yak oppa! Apa yang telah kau bicarakan padanya?"

Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur penasaran dengan obrolan mereka bertiga, ia takut sang oppa membeberkan segala rahasianya.

"Hanya sedikit perbincangan ringan Baek" jelas Baekbeom

"Oh iya, kau tidak menelponnya untuk datang kemari juga?" tanya sang kakak

Tatapan tajam dihadiahkan Baekhyun untuk sang kakak. Ia berfikir bahwa mempunyai kakak menyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan kakaknya yang sekarang. Sang kakak sangat suka membeberkan rahasia milik adiknya. Dan terkadang juga memancing amarah Baekhyun.

"Nugu Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Ah, i-tu.. aku lupa menelpon sahabat kecil ku" ucap Baekhyun berbohong. Ia mengusap tengguknya karena canggung.

"Oh iya Baek, 2 hari lagi akan ada konser _SM Town_. Kau pasti datang kan?" tanya Luhan

"Pasti, aku akan datang dengan sahabatku –dslr serta lensa telle" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"Jangan-jangan kalian orang yang suka memoto-moto idola juga?" tanya Baekbeom memastikan

"Ne oppa" jawab Luhan

"Aku tak yakin Chanyeol akan ikut bergabung atau tidak, dia masih dirawat sekarang"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan kekecewaan. Baekhyun ingin sekali memberitahu padanya bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, namun jika ditanya sumbernya darimana ia takut tak bisa beralasan.

Di waktu yang sama, Baekbeom yang sedang minum tersedak ketika Kyungsoo mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

Baekhyun masih menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kakak, sambil membisikkan sesuatu

"Diamlah dan jangan membuat masalah" ucap Baekhyun pelan tak bisa terdengar oleh kedua rekannya yang berada di seberang nya.

"Ah, ne? Tidak apa-apa..Kau fans dari Chanyeol?" tanya Baekbeom. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk

"Buahahahaha, apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah idiot sepertinya"

tawa Baekbeom menggelegar ke segala penjuru apartemen. Kedua teman Baekhyun menatapnya heran, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih menepuk punggung sang kakak, ia memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan tawanya dengan satu kali tepukan yang kencang.

"Ah, Maafkan aku" sesal Baekbeom sambil mengusap tengguknya

"Oppa sama saja seperti Baekhyun huh" Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal mengeluarkan segala tingkah imutnya.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo! Jangan mulai mengeluarkan tingkah itu!" teriak Baekhyun

"Wae? Aku sedang kesal pada kalian Byun bersaudara" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Lu, tolong izinkan pada Jung gyosu aku tidak masuk hari ini ne karena ada sebuah acara" pinta Baekhyun

"Heung..Baiklah, tapi belikan aku sesuatu sebagai gantinya" Ucap Luhan

"Aish, perhitungan sekali dirimu huh" jawab Baekhyun kesal

"Sekali-sekali tak apa hehe" jawab Luhan santai

"Baiklah" Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kalau sudah begitu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk.

'_Baek, cepatlah kemari. Aku menunggumu di gedung SM' _

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol yang mengiriminya SMS.

Sang kakak yang tadi sempat melirik dan membaca pesan tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek,Kyung, aku ada urusan..mianhae tak bisa menemani kalian lama. Jika kalian masih ingin di sini, biar oppaku menemani kalian" sesal Baekhyun

"Tidak usah, kami juga baru ingin pamit. Kebetulan setengah jam lagi kan kita ada kelas, kami pamit dulu ya Baek. Gomawo dan Bye~"

Keduanya beranjak keluar sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah dirasa keduanya sudah jauh, sang kakak membuka suara.

"Pasti tadi dari Chanyeol" ucap Baekbeom santai

"Heum. Oppa, jangan sekali-kali kau membuka rahasia terpentingku pada mereka" ucap Baekhyun tegas

"Aku tahu batasan-batasan privasi milikmu Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak akan membeberkannya pada mereka" ucap Baekbeom yang disusul dengan tindakan mengacak-ngacak rambut sang adik

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke gedung SM ne oppa. Jebal~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus Aegyo andalannya. Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, kajja"

– **At SM Building –**

Baekhyun sudah memasuki gedung SM setelah tadi menelpon manager EXO yang sebelumnya pernah ia hubungi juga.

Baekhyun menaiki lift menuju lantai 3 dimana terdapat ruang latihan yang biasa EXO pakai.

Di perjalanannya menuju ruang latihan, Baekhyun melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan dipandang. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Sepasang manusia tengah berpelukan mesra, dengan sang namja tengah mengelus surai rambut sang yeoja. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa namja itu.

Perlahan-lahan butiran krystal keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"C-chan...Y-yeol"

.

.

.

TBC

Hoho, akhirnya chap 3 nya berhasil saya post juga. Gimana? Mianhae kalau kurang maksimal.. Saya juga berterimakasih, karena respon untuk fanfic ini lumayan banyak. Dan saya juga berterimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini.

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menaiki lift menuju lantai 3 dimana terdapat ruang latihan yang biasa EXO pakai.

Di perjalanannya menuju ruang latihan, Baekhyun melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan dipandang. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Sepasang manusia tengah berpelukan mesra, dengan sang namja tengah mengelus surai rambut sang yeoja. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa namja itu.

Perlahan-lahan butiran krystal keluar dan membasahi pipinya.

"C-chan...Y-yeol"

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**4th Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa berusaha pergi dari tempat itu. Ia terus berpikiran bahwa kejadian tadi hanyalah khayalannya.

Saat ingin memasuki lift, ia bertemu Sehun. Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangannya walaupun Sehun sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tunangan rekannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai noona nya sendiri.

"Noona, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir

"Aniyo, nan gwaenchana sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun bohong

"Kau jelas-jelas sangat bohong noona, kajja ikut aku ke suatu tempat."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari lift. Baekhyun dengan masih menangis hanya bisa pasrah.

Ternyata, Sehun mengajaknya ke atap gedung. Di sana terdapat sebuah kursi dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang tak cukup besar, namun mampu melindungi kita dari panasnya sinar matahari.

"Noona, kau bisa luapkan semua amarahmu di sini walau aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Aku biasa ke sini jika suasana hati ku sedang tak baik"

Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Dibalik image coolnya sebenarnya ia masih sangat kekanak-kanakan, namun ia mempunyai pribadi yang hangat.

"Gomawo Sehunie" lirih Baekhyun

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, noona tunggulah di sini sebentar aku akan membelikan bubble tea untuk noona" ujar Sehun

Sehun langsung melesat pergi setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Di tempat lain, sambil menunggu pesanan Bubble teanya Sehun nampak menelpon seseorang.

'Yeobeseyo hyung'

'Waeyo Hun?'

'Cepat beritahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun! Ia nampak kacau!'

'Dia bersamamu? Tolong jagalah dia sebentar, kurasa ada kesalah pahaman diantara kami. Aku akan menemui sebentar lagi'

'Hng..baiklah dan kurasa setelah itu kuharap kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku'

'Iya, tenang saja. Cepat beritahuku dimana kau sekarang'

'Dia ada di atap, sekarang aku sedang membeli bubble tea untuknya'

'Yasudah. Jagalah dia sebentar Hun'

'Ne'

Sehun memutus sambungan telepon dengan Chanyeol setelah sang penjaga kasir memanggil nomor urut antrian pemesanan.

Ia lalu bergegas pergi menuju atap, takut-takut Baekhyun tengah menunggunya terlalu lama.

Saat di atap, ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya. Baekhyun nampak sedang menikmati keindahan langit siang hari hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

"Noona, ini aku bawakan bubble tea untukmu"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar suara yang cukup familiar untuknya.

"eoh? Gomawo Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum lalu ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Noona, apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol hyung. Tetaplah mendengar penjelasannya, dan jangan lari dari masalah ok!"

Sehun seakan tahu masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berusaha menyanggupi ucapan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang lekat mata elang milik Sehun

"Apa itu?" Kening Sehun mengkerut saat Baekhyun bertanya.

"Berikan aku satu gelangmu" pinta Baekhyun

"Yak noona, kau sedang memalaki ku eoh?"

Sehun memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat

"Kau tidak mau memberikannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah bersedih eoh?"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Sehun. Ia lalu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, sedih atau pun senang kau tetap menyebalkan nooona"ucap Sehun

"Berikan atau kau akan menyesal nantinya Oh Sehun" ancam Baekhyun. Raut kesedihan diwajahnya sudah menurun drastis

Sehun lalu merogoh kantong depan celananya berusaha mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengayun-ngayunkan benda tersebut tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun

"Kau mau ini noona?" tanya Sehun

Baekhyun lantas mengangguk dan tangannya bergerak mengambil benda tersebut. tiba-tiba saat tangannya sudah ingin mencapai benda tersebut, tangan Sehun bergerak menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Baekhyun.

"Berusahalah mengambilnya noona" ucap Sehun mengejek dengan tangannya yang masih terangkat tinggi.

"Aish, awas kau Oh Sehun! Aku akan mengambilnya" Baekhyun mengejar Sehun yang sudah cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

Mereka kemudian melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran. Sampai akhinya Baekhyun mendapatkan gelang yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Aku mengaku kalah kali ini noona" Sehun menghela nafasnya.

'tapi setidaknya kau sudah tidak bersedih lagi noona' batin Sehun

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun bangga

"Itu adalah gelang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jika kau menghilangkannya awas saja noona, dan jika tak membutuhkannya lagi, kembalikan padaku" jelas Sehun

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menghilangkannya. Gomawo Sehun, kau sudah menghiburku. Kau adalah adik terbaikku ketimbang dengan si hitam itu"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Baekhyun tersebut. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang diacak-acak rambutnya hanya bisa mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu noona, sebentar lagi jadwal latihan dance ku dimulai. Kau diamlah disini sebentar"

Sehun pamit kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Di perjalanannya menuju ruang latihan, ia berpapasan dengan seorang.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun noona. Temui dia sekarang di atap gedung sebelum dia pergi" Sehun menepuk punggung orang itu dan berlalu

"Gomawo Hun" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Sehun sudah pergi duluan.

Chanyeol lalu berlari menuju atap gedung. Matanya mencari ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan gadisnya. Pencariannya terhenti manakala ia menemukan seorang gadis di salah satu sudut gedung yang ia yakinin itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadarinya, ia terlalu asik mendengarkan alunan musik dengan earphone nya.

Chanyeol menempatkan tubuhnya duduk di samping Baekhyun. Karena merasa ada seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol terduduk di sampingnya.

"Mau mendengar penjelasanku?"

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua earphone yang menyangkut di telinga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tahu saat ini pasti Baekhyun tengah marah padanya. Sorotan matanya begitu tajam ketiga sedang marah.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas

"Mianhae soal tadi.. kau pasti telah melihatnya bukan?"

Kedua tangan Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan membuatnya menjadi terbelit-belit" ucap Baekhyun sinis

"Kau salah paham Baek" jelas Chanyeol

"Apa ada alasan lain selain itu Mr. Park? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian berpelukan, dan saling membalasnya satu sama lain" balas Baekhyun ketus

"Baek, kau sudah tahu semua nya tentangku.. apa aku pernah berbohong padamu? Kau jauh sudah mengenalku sebelum aku menjadi seperti sekarang, bahkan sebelum aku menjadi seorang _trainee_."

Chanyeol berusaha menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan meyankinkannya.

"Tataplah mataku Baek, apa kau menemukan setitik kebohongan di sana?"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menunduk. Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri menatap mata Chanyeol. Dan terbukti, ia benar-benar tak menemukan setitik kebohongan di sana.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan wajahnya pasrah.

"Sebenarnya, Tao tadi memeluk ku hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sedihnya Baek. Ia dan Kris hyung sedang ada masalah yang sangat rumit. Yang pasti melebihi masalah kita sekarang ini. Dan aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya saja. Kau percaya sekarang? Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol kali ini menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun yang tengah berada di pahanya. Baekhyun masih ketus padanya, bagi Chanyeol, hal yang paling rumit melebihi Matematika adalah menenangkan Baekhyun ketika sedang marah.

"Baek, ingatkan aku jika aku melirik wanita lain. Ingatkan aku saat-saat aku memperjuangkan cintamu, saat di mana aku harus menjadi trainee dan harus melepaskanmu namun itu tak kulakukan. Aku tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan mu Baby Smurf"

Chanyeol kemudian mencoba menceritakan pada Baekhyun masa-masa itu, disaat hubungan mereka sedang diuji.

_Flashback On_

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mereka nampak serius dengan obrolannya._

"_Baek, aku ditawarkan menjadi trainee di SM ent" ucap Baekhyun_

"_Chukkae Chan, aku bangga padamu.." Baekhyun memberi selamat pada Chanyeol_

"_T-tapi Baek.. staff itu memberitahuku bahwa jika aku memiliki kekasih aku harus –memutuskannya" jelas Chanyeol pelan_

"_Gwaenchana Chan, aku tak apa.. itu kan mimpi terbesarmu, menjadi seorang trainee dan debut menjadi seorang superstar" ucap Baekhyun tegar walau sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat rapuh_

"_Baek.. Aku akan menolaknya jika itu termasuk salah satu peraturannya. Menjadi trainee dan debut hanya salah satu impianku saja. Masih ada banyak impian yang masih bisa ku capai" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat_

"_Chan, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini! Jangan pikirkan aku, pikirkan orang-orang terdekat disekitarmu, mereka pasti akan bahagia mendegar ini" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya tanda menolak ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya._

"_Sekalipun mereka bahagia, aku lah pihak yang paling tersakiti Baek. Menjadi superstar namun harus merelakan seseorang yang terpenting dari hidupnya, aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Chanyeol tetap keras kepala._

"_Chan, kau tidak boleh jadi orang egois. Terimalah tawaran itu demi aku" ucap Baekhyun_

"_Akan kuterima tawaran itu, tapi setidaknya kuharap kita masih bisa berhubungan setidaknya sampai pimpinan mengetahui hubungan kita. Baru habis itu kita diskusikan masalah kedepannya"_

_Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun. Jujur saja, ia sangat-sangat tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya yang ia nobatkan sebagai cinta terakhirnya juga._

_..._

_Tiga bulan setelah Chanyeol menjadi seorang trainee, ia masih berhubungan dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Belum ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka. Hingga pada bulan keempat, Chanyeol dipanggil ke ruang pimpinan SM ent yang ternyata sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka._

"_Putuskan dia, kau akan di debutkan dalam kurung waktu kurang dari setahun lagi" ancam sang pimpinan_

"_Tidak akan. Aku rela kau berhentikan menjadi seorang trainee, selama aku masih bisa berhubungan dengannya" balas Chanyeol dengan sengit_

"_Kuberi kau waktu 4 hari untuk merealisasikannya! Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ku sekarang"ucap sang pimpinan. Chanyeol pun bergegas keluar dan membanting cukup keras pintu ruangan tersebut._

_.._

_Tempat di hari ke empat batas waktu yang diberikan sang pimpinan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu._

"_Baek.." panggil Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa mereka sudah mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk_

"_Hah...apa boleh buat Chan, kita harus mengakhirinya sampai di sini" lirih Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan agar krystal yang sudah tergenang di matanya jatuh._

"_Ani! Justru itu, aku kesini untuk memintamu menjadi tunanganku Baek" _

_Chanyeol kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, ia kemudian berlutut di depan Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan padanya sebuah cincin silver dengan desain sederhana dan di dalamnya terdapat ukiran nama sang pasangan_

"_Would you__be__my fiancee__, Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati ia memasangkan cincinnya di jari Baekhyun._

"_Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini, bahkan orangtuamu dan orangtuaku sudah mempersiapkan perta pertunangan kita. Dan lusa, pesta itu akan terlaksanakan. Jadi siapkan dirimu Baby Smurf" jelas Chanyeol sambil mengacak-ngacak surai Baekhyun_

"_Aish..sejauh itukah? Dan hanya aku pihak yang tak mengetahuinya? Menyebalkan" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya_

"_Itu surprise sayang. Oh iya, jika kau melepaskan cincin itu, akan tertinggal bekas sementara di kulitmu sayang" jelas Chanyeol_

"_Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran_

"_Namaku, dan di cincin yang kupakai akan tertinggal bekas sementara nama mu" Chanyeol pun mencoba melepaskan cincinnya sebentar, dan benar saja terdapat bekas tertulis 'Baekhyun' di jari tempat cincin itu disematkan._

"_Gomawo dan Saranghae Dobi Chan" Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol_

"_Nado Saranghae Baby Smurf" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun._

_Flashback Off_

Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol dengan saksama hingga akhirnya tersadar bahwa cerita itu sudah berakhir.

"Jadi sebenarnya mereka tak menyetujui hubungan kita?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Mereka menyetujuinya walau awalnya menolak. Aku menemui mereka dan mengajukan pemberhentian menjadi trainee, namun mereka menolak. Tapi mereka bersikeras menentang hubungan kita –" Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak ucapannya

"Lalu?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, meminta ia agar meneruskannya

" –Aku membujuknya dengan caraku, hingga akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya. Aku pun tak membuang kesempatan itu, dan akhirnya aku memintamu menjadi tunanganku. Sebenarnya aku yakin cara itu ampuh, makanya beberapa minggu sebelumnya aku meminta izin eommamu untuk menjadikanmu tunanganku dan mereka menyetujui dan mempersiapkannya" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Cara apa yang kau pakai eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya karena tingkat keingin tahuannya sudah berada di level tertinggi

"Ah~ sudah jam 4 sore Baek, pulanglah.. aku takut eomma mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jangan suka merubah topik. Cepat beritahu aku!" ucap Baekhyun terdengar menuntut

"Ayo kita kencan minggu nanti. Dan akan kuberitahu alasannya baby smurf. Kajja, kita turun dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang –jika bisa kkkk"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Chanyeol menuju arah tangga untuk mengantarkannya, setidaknya hingga pintu belakang gedung.

"Ku harap kau hadir lusa dan tak melewatkan penampilanku" ujar Chanyeol masih sambil berjalan

"Jika Sehun yang mengucapkannya, aku akan menjawabnya dengan antusias. Karena ini darimu, kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya "

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Chanyeol terhenti juga. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum mereka melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

'Terimakasih karena kau sudah tak marah lagi Baby Smurf'

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun memilih berbelanja ke mall dengan kedua rekannya seusai jam kuliahnya. Membeli baju serta keperluan untuk konser esok harinya.<p>

Karena sudah masuk waktu jam makan malam, mereka juga mampir ke salah satu restaurant yang berada di sekitaran mall.

Saat kegiatan makan mereka tengah berlangsung, Baekhyun baru teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Lu, kemarin kau bilang padaku untuk memberikanmu sesuatu kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Yak! Kau benar-benar membelikan sesuatu? Aku hanya bercanda Baek" balas Luhan dengan wajah kaget

"Sayangnya aku menganggap itu serius Mrs. Xi. Ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyodorkan gelang yang bermotif dengan perpaduan antara hijau tosca dengan putih.

"Jaga gelang itu baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya. Awas saja kalau sampai menghilangkannya" ancam Baekhyun

"Araseo noona Byun" balas Luhan dengan berpura-pura hormat

Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Sedaritadi ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan, setelah membayar tagihannya, mereka lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun terlebih dahulu melenggang pergi dari restaurant tersebut.

Rekannya yang terakhir meninggalkan lokasi, nampak melihat sebuah ponsel terjatuh di samping kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Baekhyun. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka ponsel tersebut.

Setelah membuka _lockscreen_ ponsel itu, nampaknya sang pemilik belum meng exit galeri miliknya. Betapa kaget dirinya ketika melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia kenali tengah berpose mesra menatap kamera.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa diantara mereka?" ia kemudian bergegas menyusul kedua rekannya yang lain.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter 4 nya berhasil terselesaikan. Oh iya, mianhae kalau alurnya kelambatan dan membuat kalian jadi bosan, dan untuk itu saya sedang mencoba memperbaikinya. Dan makasih juga atas saran-saran kalian.. karena kalian, saya jadi tahu kekurangan fanfic ini, dan saya secara bertahap akan memperbaikinya. Untuk yang terakhir, terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini.

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Rekannya yang terakhir meninggalkan lokasi, nampak melihat sebuah ponsel terjatuh di samping kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki Baekhyun. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka ponsel tersebut.

Setelah membuka _lockscreen_ ponsel itu, nampaknya sang pemilik belum meng exit galeri miliknya. Betapa kaget dirinya ketika melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia kenali tengah berpose mesra menatap kamera.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa diantara mereka?" ia kemudian bergegas menyusul kedua rekannya yang lain.

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**5th Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun memasuki apartemen. Ia langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur kamarnya. Menutup matanya sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Setelah sekitar 20 menit, ia kembali membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Selama ia membasuh wajahnya, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya terburu-buru, ia lalu mencari-cari mantel yang ia gunakan tadi, namun setelah merogoh-rogoh seluruh kantongnya, hasilnya nihil. Ia lalu mencari di dalam tasnya, namun juga hasilnya nihil.

"Aishh..kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini" Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tak butuh waktu lama sudah terlelap. Ia berharap keesokan harinya ponsel itu bisa ada di meja nya kembali.

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita tengah mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Ia nampak bimbang dan terus mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melihat-lihat ponselnya yang digenggamnya.

"Apakah aku harus mengembalikannya besok? Dan berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri

"Atau.. aku harus melihat-lihat semua file nya agar aku tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara mereka?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri

Wanita itu tampak sedang berpikir dengan kerasnya. Ia nampak gusar, lalu setelah sekian lama berperang dengan pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat file lainnya lebih perinci.

Pertama-tama ia membuka galeri. Di sana terdapat foto Baekhyun dan –EXO yang tengah berada di backstage.

"Kapan ia ke backstage? Kenapa tak mengajak ku huh" dengus sang wanita itu

Ia lalu menggeser layar ponsel putih itu, foto kedua yang ditampilkan Baekhyun tengah berpose dengan –Sehun

"Kenapa mereka nampak dekat sekali aishhh" gerutunya kesal

Setelah melihat-lihat satu file di galeri itu, ia menyimpulkan sesuatu

"Apa mungkin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya hubungan antara fans dan idolnya saja?" tanya nya lagi

Yeoja itu lalu membuka file lain di galerinya yang di awali oleh selca Baekhyun. Ia tak berniat membukanya satu-satu, ia hanya menggesernya hingga ujung. Namun saat sampai pertengahan ia menggeser, ia menemukan foto Baekhyun sedang berpose bersama Chanyeol. Bukan di backstage kali ini. Mereka lebih seperti di sebuah taman bunga, dan juga di foto lainnya mereka nampak tengah di lotte world.

"Kurasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang menjalin suatu hubungan.." lirih yeoja tersebut

Ponsel putih milik Baekhyun bergetar , di sana tercantum nama 'Dobi Chan'.

"Apa aku harus mengangkatnya?" tanya yeoja itu bingung

Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk menyentuh tombol hijau di ponsel putih itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya terus memanggil-manggil nama –Byun Baekhyun

'Yeoboseyo Baek'

'Baek, kau di sana?'

'Yak! Byun Baekhyun, berhentilah mengerjaiku'

'Chagiya..Baby Smurf..'

Yeoja itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menyentuh tombol merah pada ponsel milik Baekhyun. Ponsel itu kemudian ia jatuhkan ke lantai, wajah yeoja itu nampak menahan amarah.

"Akting mu sungguh sangat bagus Byun Baekhyun" yeoja itu tersenyum miris

"Tunggulah pembalasanku Mrs. Byun" ucap Yeoja itu geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**Fansite or Fiancee?**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan konsernya tengah menunggu Luhan di apartemennya. Mereka berjanji untuk berangkat bersama.

Saat Luhan sudah siap, mereka berjalan menuju jemputan Baekhyun yang berada di depan apartemen.

"Oppa.. apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sangat lama" balas sang kakak

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan oppa" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke mobil, Luhan duduk di belakang sendirian, sedangkan Baekhyun menemani oppanya menyetir.

"Oh iya Lu, Kyungsoo kenapa tidak mau berangkat bersama?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dia bilang dia ada sebuah acara sebentar" balas Luhan

"Oh iya, Lu, oppa, aku mengganti nomorku. Ponselku kemarin hilang" jelas Baekhyun

"Eh? Hilang dimana Baek?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Mollayo~ semoga saja ada orang yang mengembalikannya" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"Kau tidak merasa was-was? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat-lihat isi dalamnya?" goda sang kakak

Baekhyun yang tengah menatap pemandangan seketika beralih menatap tajam ke arah sang kakak.

"Jangan memberikan oppamu tatapan seperti itu Byun Baekhyun" Baekbeom memutar bola matanya malas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di lokasi konser SM. Setelah para fans diizinkan masuk, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil posisi festival yang berada tak jauh dari panggung.

Saat konser berlangsung, Baekhyun melihat seorang anak kecil sekitar 6 tahunan nampak terdesak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik anak itu.

"Kau akan aman bersama eonni. Kau kesini bersama siapa adik kecil?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Anak kecil itu nampak nyaman dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"bersama eonni" jawab anak kecil itu imut.

"Eodi?" tanya Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu lantas menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan anak kecil tersebut.

"Oh itu.. Nama mu siapa?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti

"Jaera..eonni?" Anak kecil itu menatap Baekhyun imut

"Kau bisa memanggil eonni, Baekhyun" jelas Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang posisinya paling depan dekat pagar menoleh ke belakang mencari-cari si kakak dari Jaera. Setelah menemukannya, ia lalu berteriak.

"Jaera aman bersamaku" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo eonni..dan mianhae karena jaera kau tidak bisa memoto" teriak kakak dari Jaera berterimakasih dan meminta maaf. Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum seolah berkata 'tak apa'

Konser sebentar lagi akan selesai, Lagu 'Hope' dipilih untuk mengakhiri konser. Seluruh artis dibawah naungan SM berkumpul di pangung tak terkecuali EXO.. Masing-masing dari mereka berlari kesana kemari mengelilingi panggung.

"Sehun oppa!" Jaera tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Sehun

"Eh? Kau suka Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang berada di samping Baekhyun

"Ne, Sehun oppa sangat-sangat tampan" Jaera mengangguk-angguk dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Tingkahnya membuat Luhan ingin mencubitnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita bertiga sama" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Woahh.. Sehun oppa mendekat kesini eonni! Sehun oppa!" teriak Jaera

Baekhyun tahu Sehun pasti tengah mencari-cari Luhan. Saat sampai di depan Baekhyun, Sehun tampak menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'Dimana gadis itu?'

"Lu, turunkanlah _dslr _mu sebentar.. kau tidak mau melihat Sehun?" pinta Baekhyun

"Aish, baiklah.." Luhan lantas menurunkan _dslr _nya dan mengambil lightstick miliknya yang berada di saku celananya.

Para fans terkejut ketika Sehun turun dari panggung. Sehun lalu mendekati anak yang digendong Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Anakmu?" tanya Sehun polos dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Eodi?" tanya Sehun lagi, Baekhyun lalu melirik samping kirinya.

Sehun dengan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang tengah mengangkat tangannya sambil memegang lightstick. Dengan tiba-tiba lightstick Luhan diambil oleh Sehun dan menyisakan tatapan shock Luhan. Fans yang lainnya berteriak histeris.

Sehun kembali ke atas panggung dengan wajah yang sumringah. Ia lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah menari di panggung utama

"Hyung, kapan kau membuat anak bersama Baekhyun noona?" Sehun merangkul Chanyeol sambil berjalan, ia pun membisikkan itu pada Chanyeol

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pabo!" teriak Chanyeol

"Ikut lah denganku Hyung" perintah Sehun

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti sang maknae. Setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun Chanyeol bertatapan heran. Sedangkan Sehun tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Luhan.

Sehun lalu menarik Chanyeol pergi menuju paggung utama karena lagu sebentar lagi akan habis. Dan seusai lagu 'hope' semua artis membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Baekhyun

"Ah, gwiyeoweo~" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jaera. Sedangkan Jaera memandang ke arah gelang yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Kau mau heum?" tanya Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan Jaera.

"Tariklah dua" Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke depan Jaera, perlahan Jaera mengambil 2 gelang Baekhyun dari 6 yang ia pakai

"Satu untuk Jaera, dan satu lagi untuk eonni mu ok" jelas Baekhyun. Jaera mengangguk dan mereka berdua melakukan _high five._

Perlahan-lahan seluruh fans keluar, menyisakan Luhan,Baekhyun, Jaera dan sang kakak dari Jaera

"Eonni..gomawo, maaf merepotkan karena harus menggendong Jaera daritadi" Kakak Jaera membunggukkan badannya

"Gwaenchana, kalau tidak ada Jaera mungkin Sehun tak akan ke tempat kita dan aku tak akan seberuntung tadi" ucap Luhan dengan sumrigah

'Tidak ada Jaera pun Sehun akan tetap ketempat mu Lu' batin Baekhyun

"Jaera..kemari" Jaera lalu berlari ke arah eonni nya

"Ucapkan terimakasih pada mereka" perintah sang kakak

"Kamsahamnida Baekhyun eonni dan Luhan eonni" Jaera membungkukkan badannya

"Eonni, bolehkah aku meminta account kakaotalk kalian?" tanya kakak Jaera berhai-hati

"Tentu, kemarikan ponsel mu" perintah Baekhyun dengan lembut

Setelah menuliskannya mereka berpamitan pulang. Luhan dan Baekhyun lantas pergi menuju parkiran tempat sang kakak –Baekbeom menunggu sedaritadi

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di apartemen. Baekbeom yang telah mengantarkan kedua yeoja berpamitan untuk pulang.

Baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan, ia terlebih dahulu ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memencet bell apartemen Kyungsoo, tak lama kemudian sang pemilik membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Luhan masuk.

"Kyung..aku tahu kau tadi berbohong padaku" ucap Luhan to the point

"Ne, itu benar" jawab Luhan

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan aku atau pun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu dan kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Ia melempar sebuah ponsel ke sofa yang diduduki Luhan

"Jika kau mau tahu, buka saja ponsel itu" ucap Kyungsoo sinis

"B-bukankah ini ponsel Baekhyun?" Luhan kaget melihat ponsel Baekhyun yang hilang berada di tangan Kyungsoo

"Kemarin aku mengambilnya saat kalian berdua pergi duluan keluar restaurant. Kurasa ia menjatuhkannya." Jelas Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan sudah mulai membuka-buka isi dari ponsel tersebut.

"K-kyung..apa maksud dari semua foto ini?" tanya Luhan

"Kurasa ia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol Lu" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian ia menghela nafas

"Chanyeol bahkan memanggil 'Baby Smurf' saat kemarin aku mengangkat ponsel itu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"Hah..Aktingnya benar-benar bagus, kurasa ia sangat cocok menjadi aktris. Berniat mau membantuku membalaskannya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

Sedangkan Luhan nampak bimbang. Ia memang kesal dengan Baekhyun sekarang, tapi ia nampak berpikir dengan tawaran yang diajukan Kyungsoo.

"A-akan kupikirkan besok. Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu" Luhan beranjak pergi menuju apartemennya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu seseorang di salah satu tempat rekreasi yang tak banyak orang yang tahu.<p>

"Menungguku heum?" suara bass terdengar dari balik punggung Baekhyun

"Chan! Kukira kau tidak datang" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol

"Aku yang mengajak untuk apa aku tidak datang" Chanyeol lantas mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun

"Kajja! Kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kita nikmati udara sejuk dari pepohonan"

Mereka lalu berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Sambil berjalan, mereka mengingat-ingat masa-masa mereka bertemu dahulu.

_Flashback ON_

_Chanyeol saat itu tengah berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Dan saat melewati salah satu sekolah, ia melihat seorang gadis nampak berjalan sendirian. Chanyeol terus mengikuti gadis itu karena arah jalannya sama dengannya._

_Semenjak itu, Chanyeol selalu mengikuti gadis itu. Berusaha menunggunya kalau belum pulang. Sampai suatu saat, Baekhyun merasa risih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol_

"_Yak! Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku!" teriak Baekhyun kesal_

"_Eh? Jangan ke gr an kau, rumahku memang sejalan denganmu. Itu rumahku" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu rumah_

"_Kalau begitu sampai jumpa..ku harap kita bisa berteman" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya_

_Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sebentar hingga Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 4 rumah dari rumah Chanyeol_

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat hingga Chanyeol dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu mereka masih kelas 3 SMP._

"_Hmm, Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol_

_Baekhyun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Chanyeol_

"_Waeyo Dobi?" tanya Baekhyun_

_Chanyeol dengan tatapan tegas menatap Baekhyun._

"_Dengar ini baik-baik baby smurf. Aku mencintaimu Baby Smurf.. Would you be my Girlfriend?" Chanyel mengutarakan isi hatinya sambil mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun_

"_Aku tidak mau menerimanya. Kau hanya mencintai baby smurf" ucap Baekhyun_

"_Yak!Yak! Aku mencintai baby smurf tapi aku jauh lebih mencintai Byun Baekhyun" jelas Chanyeol_

"_Kalau begitu pertanyaanmu tadi kuterima" Baekhyun lalu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, ia berlari. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar baekhyun yang resmi menjadi pacarnya_

_Tak disangka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekelas saat SMA. Dari kelas 1 hingga 3. Banyak temannya yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka._

_Hingga suatu hari hubungan mereka diuji karena Chanyeol yang diajak menjadi seorang trainee. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, ia tahu kalau seorang trainee tak akan boleh mempunyai seorang pacar. Namun, Chanyeol berjuang keras mempertahankannya, hingga masalah itu berhasil dilewati oleh mereka_

_Flashback OFF_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa mengingat masa lalu mereka.

"Jadi dulu kau selalu menungguku pulang dan menjadi penguntit ku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa

"Hei! Jangan sebut aku penguntit.. orang tampan sepertiku tak pantas mendapat gelar seperti itu" Chanyeol tak terima dengan ucapan tunangannya barusan

"Biarkan saja. Tak kusangka semudah itu kau jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun" ejek Baekhyun

"jangan pikir dengan mengikutimu dengan mudah aku mencintaimu sayang" ucap Chanyeol

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Jauh sebelum itu, aku sering melihatmu bermain dengan temanmu melewati rumahku. Apalagi saat kau bermain bersama seorang anak kecil. Mulai saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu dan hatiku terjebak dalam pesonamu setelah itu Byun Baekhyun" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar

"Oh..anak kecil yang kau maksud mungkin Zelo. Ia sepupuku" ucap Baekhyun

Mereka berjalan sambil menikmati udara sejuk dan pepohonan rindang di pinggiran tempat itu. Tangan mereka yang masih saling bergenggaman diayun-ayunkan, menambah keromantisan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Beritahu aku alasanmu kenapa si pimpinan SM saat itu bisa menerima hubungan kita" ucap Baekhyun menuntut

"Aku hanya mengancamnya bahwa ia akan rugi kehilanganku. Banyak pelatih memujiku walau pelatih danceku tidak." Jelas Chanyeol

"Sebegitu percaya dirikah kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Itu memang harus. Setelah aku mengancam itu, keesokan harinya ia memanggilku. Setelah ia kumpulkan data tentang ku, memang benar ucapanku. Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya." Jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aku tak mau membuat grup mu susah, banyak orang yang bilang grup yang baru debut jika mendapat masalah akan mudah meredup. Makanya aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dari publik" jelas Baekhyun

"Lama kelamaan hubungan kita akan ketahuan Baek" ucap Chanyeol

"Justru itu, biar waktu yang memberitahunya. Jika kau memberitahunya saat awal debut, kurasa EXO tak akan memiliki fans sebanyak sekarang" ucap Baekhyun

"Dan jika semuanya terungkap sekarang, aku sudah siap menanggung semua resikonya Chan" lirih Baekhyun

"Baek, mianhae..." Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya

"Gwaenchana Chan" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menghadapinya bersama Baek" ucap Chanyeol

Dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang nampak tengah membidik kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan dengan kameranya.

"Kurasa dalam beberapa hari lagi, berita ini akan sangat menggemparkan"

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 5 nya. buat yang minta bagaimana chanbaek bisa ketemu, sudah terjawab kan?. Mianhae kalau masih banyak kekurangan di fanfic ini, saya akan terus memperbaikinya. Dan juga terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, menfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol

"Beritahu aku alasanmu kenapa si pimpinan SM saat itu bisa menerima hubungan kita" ucap Baekhyun menuntut

"Aku hanya mengancamnya bahwa ia akan rugi kehilanganku. Banyak pelatih memujiku walau pelatih danceku tidak." Jelas Chanyeol

"Sebegitu percaya dirikah kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Itu memang harus. Setelah aku mengancam itu, keesokan harinya ia memanggilku. Setelah ia kumpulkan data tentang ku, memang benar ucapanku. Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya." Jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita Baek?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Aku tak mau membuat grup mu susah, banyak orang yang bilang grup yang baru debut jika mendapat masalah akan mudah meredup. Makanya aku ingin kau merahasiakannya dari publik" jelas Baekhyun

"Lama kelamaan hubungan kita akan ketahuan Baek" ucap Chanyeol

"Justru itu, biar waktu yang memberitahunya. Jika kau memberitahunya saat awal debut, kurasa EXO tak akan memiliki fans sebanyak sekarang" ucap Baekhyun

"Dan jika semuanya terungkap sekarang, aku sudah siap menanggung semua resikonya Chan" lirih Baekhyun

"Baek, mianhae..." Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya

"Gwaenchana Chan" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menghadapinya bersama Baek" ucap Chanyeol

Dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang nampak tengah membidik kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan dengan kameranya.

"Kurasa dalam beberapa hari lagi, berita ini akan sangat menggemparkan"

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**6th Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun sudah berada di apartement beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tengah berbaring di kasur miliknya, berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Namun, nampaknya usahanya kini sia-sia karena rasa kantuk nya tak kunjung datang.

Saat ia sudah mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya, ponsel barunya berdering. Di sana tertera nama seseorang.

_–Dobi Chan_

Dengan malas, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di ponsel tersebut.

'Yeoboseyo' salam Baekhyun dengan nada khas orang yang tengah menahan kantuk

'Kau belum tidur Baek?' tanya sang lawan bicara

'Kalau aku sudah tidur, siapa yang mengangkat panggilan darimu pabo' balas Baehyun

'kkk~ Kalau begitu tidurlah, sudah hampir tengah malam Baby smurf' perintah Chanyeol dengan lembut

'Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu dan aku akan segera tidur' pinta Baekhyun dengan memaksa

'Hah..Baiklah' Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar oleh sang lawan bicara. sedangkan si lawan bicara hanya bisa terkekeh

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan memulai nyanyiakannya.

_When I first met you, it was trully eye-blinding_

_When I first saw your smile, I felt like I had the whole world_

_Little Star~ Tonight~_

_All night, I will watch over you_

_When I see you fast asleep in my arms_

_I can't take my eyes off you for a second_

_You're so pretty, I feel I like my breath will stop_

_How can I fall asleep?_

_My Love, My everything, My angel from heaven_

_My two eyes, My world, You stole them all_

_Little Star~ Tonight~_

_All night, I will watch over you_

_My love tonight_

_All night, I will watch over you_

_Forever, I will watch over you_

_ – Standing Egg ~ Little Star –_

'Gomawo' Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat setelah nyanyian selesai

'Hm. Jaljayo Baby Smurf~ Cepat tidur! Saranghae'

'Jaljayo Dobi Chan. Nado Saranghae'

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula. Ia lalu menarik bedcovernya hingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada dan perlahan terhanyut ke alam mimpi.

_– Keesokan Harinya –_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara bell dari pintu apartemennya. dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur, ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang dari layar intercom nya.

Wajah Baekhyun berbinar melihat siapa yang datang. Ia adalah

_–_Luhan

Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka pintu apartementnya

"Lu!" panggil Baekhyun girang

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku nona Byun?" ucap Luhan dengan nada agak ketus, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti "Maksudmu?"

"Something like your relationship with _–_Chanyeol" Luhan memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun untuk menuntut penjelasan

"K-kau sudah mengetahuinya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada shock

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih datar memandang ke arah Baekhyun

"Hah..Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan di dalam. Masuklah Lu" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Di dalam, Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya, mulai dari awal ia bertemu Chanyeol hingga alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai tunangan dari member EXO tersebut.

"Tidak berniat meminta maaf?" ucap Luhan sembari menghentak-hentakkan satu kakinya

"Mi-mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun meminta maaf. wajahnya menunduk terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah Luhan sekarang.

"Permintaan maaf darimu aku terima nona Byun" Wajah Luhan yang semuula tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kini perlahan mengukir sebuah senyuman. "Tapi_–_" Raut wajah Luhan menunjukkan kegelisahan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo_– _Ia terlalu kesal padamu_, _kemarin ia mengajakku untuk ikut membalas dendam padamu. setelah dipikir-pikir, kebaikanmu menyadarkanku bahwa kau tak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu" jelas Luhan

"Gomawo Lu~ Kau dapat mengerti perasaanku" Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk Luhan erat. Airmatanya perlahan menetes.

"Hm. Itu gunanya teman. Kurasa Kyungsoo hanya mendapat emosi sementara, pecayalah.. ia pasti akan tersadar. kau harus berhati-hati sekarang Baek, setelah ini kurasa permainan Kyungsoo akan segera dimulai" jelas Luhan lagi

"Ku harap begitu. Mungkin kita belum mengenal lebih dekat dirinya, karena kita baru mengenal dia kurang dari setengah tahun" lirih Baekhyun

"Hm.. Kita belum memahami dia, begitu pula sebaliknya" Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, karena mereka ada jam kuliah 3 jam lagi, Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi. Walau masih lama, ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan untuk melepaskan bebannya sekaligus menghindari Kyungsoo sementara.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar apartement dan berjalan ke arah salah satu pusat permainan di mall. Gelak tawa menghiasi wajah keduanya ketika bermain salah satu game.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang pria bertopi hitam dan memakai jaket abu-abu nampak tersenyum melihat keduanya. Seorang temannya menghampirinya, dan ia pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah jam kuliahnya usai, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di salah satu cafe dekat universitas. Tanpa disengaja, ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan keluar. Mereka berdua berpapasan, namun tak ada reaksi berarti dari mereka. Seolah-olah satu sama lain menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.<p>

Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, mungkin Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk menstabilkan emosinya.

Baekhyun lantas berjalan ke arah kasir dan memesan satu cup Strawberry Lemonade. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak kecil memanggil namanya "Baekhyun eonni!"

Baekhyun mencari sumber suara itu, ia tersenyum melihat sesosok anak kecil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia mengenal anak itu

"Jaera!" panggil Baekhyun

"Sini, biar eonni pangku" Baekhyun mengangkat Jaera dan mendudukkannya di atas kedua pahanya. Minuman yang dipegang Jaera ia taruh di atas meja.

"Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun eonni" sapa kakak Jaera sambil membungkuk hormat

"Anyyeonghaseyo Jaemi" balas Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia lalu mempersilahkan Jaemi duduk di di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eonni, kemarin aku mengirim pesan ke katalk eonni namun tak ada balasan" ucap Jaemi

"Ponsel eonni hilang. Sini biar eonni berikan nomor barunya" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, sedangkan Jaera sedang mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan lihai mengetik nomor ponselnya, ia lalu mengecek account katalknya terdahulu dan tak lama memberikan ponsel yang ia pegang pada pemiliknya.

"Eonni, aku mau foto Sehun oppa" pinta Jaera yang tengah berada di pangkuannya

"Akan eonni berikan padamu semuanya Jaera, tapi tidak sekarang.. eonni tidak membawanya" sesal Baekhyun

"Tak apa, eonni bisa mengirimnya pada Jaemi eonni" saran Jaera

"Tidak bisa, eonni akan memberikanmu sebuah buku yang dipenuhi foto Sehun oppa ok. dan eonni akan memberikan hadiah untukmu nanti" Baekhyun mencubit pelan hidung Jaera karena gemas.

"Sepertinya sudah beranjak sore, kami pamit dulu eonni.." Jaemi membungguk pada Baekhyun, diikuti dengan Jaera. setelah berpamitan, mereka lantas pergi keluar cafe. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun juga beranjak keluar dari cafe tersebut.

...

Di tempat lain, seorang pria dengan sebuah camera _dslr _di tangannya nampak berjalan ke salah satu ruangan di kantor tersebut.

"Permisi Park. Saya punya berita yang sangat bagus dan menggemparkan" ujar pria tersebut.

Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan 3 buah foto dan meletakkannya di atas meja sang atasan. Sang atasan lantas tersenyum melihat hasil kinerja yang bawahan.

"Kau pintar dalam hal ini wartawan Hwang. Segera buat artikelnya dan pastikan berita ini ada di halaman depan majalah kita" perintah sang atasan dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya

"Baik, Pak. Akan saja laksanakan. Kalau begitu saja pamit keluar" Pria itu membungguk memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, tamatlah riwayatmu dan group mu itu Park Chanyeol" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Tak sia-sia ia menjadi penguntit Chanyeol untuk beberapa hari.

...

Setelah memasukkan password nya, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartementnya dan melesat masuk ke kamar. Berbaring sebentar sebelum ia membersihkan badannya.

"Hah.. hidup ini benar-benar rumit" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Apa aku bisa melewatinya? Tuhan.. berilah aku kekuatan untuk melewatinya" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan berdoa meminta kepada sang Tuhan.

Ia lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan dilanjutkan dengan makan malam.

Baekhyun membuka macbook nya dan memilah foto Sehun yang menurutnya bagus untuk dibuat photobook khusus untuk Jaera minggu depan.

Tadi, Jaera meneleponnya menggunakan ponsel sang kakak. Ia terus merengek agar buku yang dijanjikan Baekhyun diberikan padanya secepatnya. Alhasil, Baekhyun meminta Jaera untuk menunggu hingga minggu depan. Dan akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Jaemi terus meminta maaf karena ulah sang adik.

"Mianhae Sehun~ Ku rasa foto mu yang ini akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah untuk Jaera" ucap Baekhyun pada layar macbooknya

Di sana terpampang foto namja berambut pelangi tengah bergaya sangat aneh karena namja itu tengah tertidur di kursi dan tengah menghisap jempol kanannya, mata namja itu terbuka walau tengah tertidur dan menampilkan hanya area putih pada matanya.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Baekhyun segera memisahkannya dengan membuat folder baru. ia lalu mengirimkan folder tersebut lewat email pada seseorang.

Setelah email terkirim, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim sebuah SMS.

To : Baekbeom oppa

'Oppa, tolong edit semua foto yang sudah aku kirim ke emailmu dan ku harap sudah akan jadi 4 hari lagi. Jebal oppa.. hanya satu buku saja, demi seseorang'

_-send-_

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. ternyata itu adalah balasan pesannya yang sebelumnya dari sang kakak

From : Baekbeom oppa

'Araseo sangjanim -,- 3 hari lagi akan jadi'

Baekhyun tersenyum dan tidak berniat membalas pesan sang kakak. Sebelum melanjutkan perusahaan sang ayah, Baekbeom memilih untuk magang di salah satu perusahaan percetakan. Ia ingin memiliki banyak pengalaman kerja sebelum ia menjadi seorang pemimpin sebuah perusahaan.

Baekhyun membawa macbook nya kembali ke kamar dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Tak butuuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah berkelana di alam mimpinya.

_–_Keesokan Harinya_–_

Baekhyun terbangun agak siangan hari ini. Setelah memasak ramen, ia memutuskan untuk menonton variety show. Namun, bukan acara variety show yang saat ini tengah ia tonton, melainkan sebuah acara yang kini tengah membahas sang tunangan.

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, foto saat ia tengah berpelukan dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu _–_tersebar. Ia tidak masalah dengan dirinya sendiri, ia hanya takut berita ini akan mengganggu aktivitas EXO.

Saat mengecek ponselnya, sederetan pesan katalk memenuhi notif. Pengirimnya adalah orang yang sama yaitu _–_Luhan

'Baek, kau sudah melihatnya?'

'Baek,jawablah aish'

'Baek, kau belum bangun?'

'Ku harap kau tidak keluar rumah dulu'

'Aku takut banyak fans mencurigaimu'

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membaca semua pesan Luhan. Ia adalah seorang teman yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Gomawo Lu. Tapi aku harus ke cafe eomma Chanyeol untuk urusan sesuatu, mianhae Lu" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaya casual, Baekhyun melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari apartement. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah kotak hitam tergeletak di depan pintu apartement nya. Kedua alis Baekhyun mengkerut bingung.

Baekhyun mengambil dan membuka kotak hitam itu, raut wajahnya berubah dratis menjadi sangat gelisah. Pasalnya isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah berpose merangkul pundak Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi benda di samping foto itu. Di sana, terdapat sebuah boneka beruang seukuran genggaman tangan. Di bagian dadanya terdapat jarum yang tertancap.

Dengan bergetar, Baekhyun menutup kembali kotak hitam itu, dan kembali masuk kedalam. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui eomma Chanyeol.

Di balik dinding, seorang wanita tengah tersenyum mengejek setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang menurutnya menarik.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai nona Byun, kita lihat seberapa tangguhnya dirimu"

.

.

TBC

.

Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan memposting chap ini. Dan yang kedua, saya minta maaf apabila menurut kalian fanfic ini tidak logis. Oh iya, saya tidak pernah menyebut mereka bertiga bersahabat, karena saya ingin membuat konflik ini. Mungkin jika mereka bersahabat, konflik ini saya rasa kurang cocok karena setahu saya sahabat memang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Namun untuk ukuran teman, mereka masih dalam proses memahami perasaan satu sama lain. Menurut saja, teman itu belum tentu menjadi sahabat. Namun, sahabat itu sudah pasti teman. Maaf apabila pernyataan saya tidak sejalan dengan para readers :)

Dan saya juga berterimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Arigato gozaimasu :)

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membaca semua pesan Luhan. Ia adalah seorang teman yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Gomawo Lu. Tapi aku harus ke cafe eomma Chanyeol untuk urusan sesuatu, mianhae Lu" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaya casual, Baekhyun melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari apartement. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah kotak hitam tergeletak di depan pintu apartement nya. Kedua alis Baekhyun mengkerut bingung.

Baekhyun mengambil dan membuka kotak hitam itu, raut wajahnya berubah dratis menjadi sangat gelisah. Pasalnya isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah foto dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah berpose merangkul pundak Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Chanyeol. Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi benda di samping foto itu. Di sana, terdapat sebuah boneka beruang seukuran genggaman tangan. Di bagian dadanya terdapat jarum yang tertancap.

Dengan bergetar, Baekhyun menutup kembali kotak hitam itu, dan kembali masuk kedalam. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui eomma Chanyeol.

Di balik dinding, seorang wanita tengah tersenyum mengejek setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang menurutnya menarik.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai nona Byun, kita lihat seberapa tangguhnya dirimu"

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**7th Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun tengah terduduk diam di atas sofa ketika seseorang memencet bel apartementnya. Dengan lesu, iya berjalan membuka pintu tanpa memerdulikan siapa yang datang.

Luhan terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan wajah yang sangat kusut dan tubuh yang bergetar. ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Masuklah dulu Lu" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan dibelakangnya Luhan mengekor

"Duduklah" Keduanya kemudian terduduk bersebelahan di atas sofa. Luhan masih bingung dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kau lihat kotak hitam itu?" Baekhyun menunjuk si objek yang tengah berada di meja di depan sofa. Luhan pun mengangguk

"Ambilah dan kau buka" perintah Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengambil dan membukanya.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah drastis. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang mengirim kotak ini.

"Baek, ini sudah kelewatan! Aku akan menemuinya sekarang" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, Namun tangan Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya seolah tak menginginkan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Itu akan memperunyam masalah yang ada Lu" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memilih untuk menuruti Baekhyun

"Hah..Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli makanan ringan untuk mu" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Luhan. "Gomawo Lu" Luhan ikut tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Luhan menutup pintu apartement Baekhyun, ia berjalan menuju minimarket yang tak jauh dari apartement. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di lokasi. Luhan mengambil beberapa makanan ringan serta beberapa roti dan minuman berasa strawberry untuk Baekhyun. Ia lalu membawa semua barang belanjaannya menuju kasir.

Luhan merogoh tasnya berusaha mencari dompetnya, dan nyatanya ia tidak menemukannya. Di sela-sela kepanikannya, seseorang dari belakang Luhan menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang _credit card _pada petugas kasir dan meletakkan sebuah kaleng _coffee _di samping barang belanjaan Luhan.

"Gabungkan saja" perintah orang itu pada petugas kasir

Setelah menggesek (?) _credit card _orang tersebut, si petugas lalu mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik disusul dengan struk barang yang dibeli "Total semuanya ₩10.541. Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di sini"

Luhan mengambil satu plastik belanjaannya dan berniat menyusul orang yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Hei tunggu" panggil Luhan

Pria bertopi hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, jantungnya berpacu kencang mendengar suara itu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya walau tak nampak karena tertutupi topi.

"Gomawo sudah membayarkannya. Ikutlah ke apartementku sebentar, aku akan mengganti uangmu" pinta Luhan

"Baiklah, cepat tunjukkan arah ke apartement mu" ucap pria itu

Luhan lantas berjalan mendahului si pria yang mengekor di belakang Luhan. Sejujurnya, sepanjang perjalanan pria itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Setelah menekan beberapa digit angka, pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka. Ia lalu mempersilahkan pria itu masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Tadi berapa jumlah semuanya?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak usah diganti asalkan kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan" ucap pria itu

"Yak! Aku saja tidak mengenalmu, seenaknya saja memintaku menemani jalan-jalan" protes Luhan

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalku?" goda si pria yang kini duduk di hadapan Luhan

Pria itu lantas membuka topi miliknya dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Luhan terperanjat melihat wujud asli pria yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Bagaimana, kau masih yakin tidak mengenalku heum?" pria itu tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis di mata Luhan

"K-kau Se-Sehun k-kan?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata

"Kau benar Luhan. Santai saja Lu, anggap saja kita teman atau mungkin lebih, jangan menganggap aku sebagai idol oke" canda Sehun

"B-baiklah" ucap Luhan sambil menormalkan nafasnya dan jantungnya yang meletup-letup.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sehun

"Tunggu dulu, darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik

"Baekhyun noona" Sehun menjawabnya sangat santai

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat ini. Baekhyun sedang membutuhkanku" lirih Luhan

"Eh? Baekhyun noona kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang mulai khawatir

"Dia mendapat teror dari seseorang" balas Luhan

"Teror?" Kedua alis Sehun bertautan, ia benar-benar ingin tahu sekarang

"Ya. Kau sudah tahu kan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sudah terkuak oleh media, dan tadi pagi ia mendapat teror berupa kotak hitam yang di dalamnya terdapat foto mereka berdua dan boneka beruang yang di dadanya ditusuk oleh jarum" jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Kurang ajar sekali orang itu. Akan kuadukan pada Chanyeol hyung" ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal menahan amarah

"Sebaiknya jangan kau beritahu pada Chanyeol, itu akan menambah bebannya" ucap Luhan bijak

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Lain kali kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan. Dan, tolong jaga Baekhyun noona untukku" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, tak lupa ia membungkukan badannya dan setelahnya ia melemparkan senyumnya untuk Luhan.

Luhan merasakan wajahnya sudah mulai memanas akibat perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Hei, kita bisa berjalan bersama. Kau tidak lupa kan apartement Baekhyun juga di sini?" tawar Luhan

"Aku bukan lupa, tapi memang aku tidak tahu Baekhyun noona tinggal di apartement ini juga" balas Sehun

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju lift. Luhan sebenarnya bisa menggunakan tangga karena letak apartement Baekhyun hanya beda satu lantai darinya, namun ia juga tak mau melewatkan kesempatannya bersama sang idol.

"Aku duluan ya Sehun" pamit Luhan

"Ya. Dan pastikan gelang yang berada di pergelangan tanganmu tidak hilang" balas Sehun dan setelah itu pintu lift kembali tertutup, menyisakan tatapan bingung dari Luhan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartement Baekhyun, Luhan terus berpikir maksud ucapan Sehun. Gelang? setau ia gelang yang saat ini ia pakai adalah pemberian Baekhyun.

Setelah memencet bell, Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Baek, gelang ini sebenarnya kau beli dimana?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun

"Aku tidak beli. Aku memalaknya dari seseorang" balas Baekhyun santai

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan penuh penasaran

"Sehun" Mata Luhan membulat setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Sehun? Oh Sehun? Akhirnya Luhan menemukan maksud dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Hah.. Kenapa kau tak bilang? Pantas saja tadi ia bilang itu" Luhan menghela nafasnya

"hehe. tunggu. Tadi kau bertemu Sehun?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya yang disambut anggukan Luhan

"Ia muncul di minimarket dan membayar belanjaanku. Lalu ia mengajakku jalan-jalan tapi aku tolak karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu" jelas Luhan

"Aish, anak itu modusnya benar-benar." gerutu Baekhyun

...

Di tempat lain, Staff SM ent tengah mempersiapkan konferensi pers perihal masalah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah berada di ruang petinggi SM ent.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu identitasnya. Cukup katakan bahwa yang di foto itu memang aku dan jika ada yang menanyakan siapa yeoja itu, jawab saja ia tunanganku. Diluar pertanyaan itu, jangan jawab apapun" pinta Baekhyun pada sang atasan

"Kau sudah tahu konsekuensi dari masalah ini kan Chanyeol?" tanya sang petinggi SM dengan nada dingin

"Ya" balas Chanyeol tegas

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar" ucap sang petinggi SM

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Di sepanjang jalan, senior-seniornya menyemangatinya dan tak lupa dari para member terlebih Kris yang sebelumnya juga mengalami masalah seperti ini.

Konferensi pers sudah dimulai, Chanyeol yang was-was akan pertanyaan wartawan memantau jalannya konferensi lewat layar tv yang ada di ruang latihan vocal.

"Laki-laki yang ada di foto itu memang benar Park Chanyeol" ucap Staff SM

"Siapa yeoja yang tengah ia peluk? Ada hubungan apa di antara mereka?" tanya salah seorang wartawan

"Dia tunangan dari Park Chanyeol" jawab Staff SM

"Siapa nama yeoja itu? Dan apakah dia seseorang dari kalangan selebritis juga?" tanya salah seorang wartawan lain

"Demi keamanan yeoja tersebut, kami tidak bisa memberitahu kalian perihal identitasnya. Saya harap kalian memakluminya" jelas Staff SM

"Saya rasa semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Pertemuan ini saya akhiri, terimakasih" Staff SM itu berdiri lalu membungguk sebentar sebelum meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers.

...

Baekhyun masih gelisah akan isi kotak hitam itu, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, Chanyeol termasuk member dengan jumlah fans terbanyak setelah Sehun. Ia takut ada sasaeng fans yang berusaha mencelakai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka situs _Naver _dan mendapati nama Park Chanyeol berada di posisi pertama di pencarian situs tersebut. Ia lalu membuka _twitter _dan mencari mengetik nama chanyeol sebagai keyword nya. Berbagai tanggapan baik positif maupun negatif dari para fans membuat Baekhyun was-was.

'Semoga tunangan Chanyeol bukan dari kalangan artis'

'Aku mendukungmu Chanyeol'

'Aku tidak rela Chanyeol sudah dimiliki orang lain T-T'

'Selama itu bukan Nana maupun artis lain aku setuju-setuju saja'

'Siapapun itu yang sudah memiliki Chanyeol akan ku kirimi boneka chukky'

Mata Baekhyun terkesiap ketika melihat satu foto yang tersisip di antara tweets para fans. Di foto tersebut terdapat tangan seorang remaja yang dipenuhi goresan-goresan benda tajam dan darah yang masih mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Kumohon..jangan lakukan hal itu" lirih Baekhyun

"Itu membuatmu merasa semakin bersalah pada kalian" tambahnya

Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala aplikasi yang baru saja ia buka. Ia lalu menyentuh ikon _contact _dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang ingin ia ajak curhat.

'Yeoboseyo, Baekhyun noona waeyo?' tanya sang lawan bicara

'Seseorang meneror ku pagi ini..' jawab Baekhyun

'Apa noona tahu siapa yang mengirimnya?' tanya nya lagi

'Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan memakai panggilan 'seseorang' untuk si peneror itu pabo' balas Baekhyun

'Hehe, mianhae noona. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas, aku dan member lain akan berusaha melindungimu' balas nya

'Tolong jaga Chanyeol ne, aku takut ia dalam kondisi kacau' pinta Baekhyun

'Dan kurasa yang sangat kacau adalah kau noona' balas nya

'Kau benar..' lirih Baekhyun

'Jangan bersedih noona, jika ada waktu akan ku luangkan main ke rumahmu' balas nya

'Aku sudah tidak tinggal di tempat eomma lagi' ucap Baekhyun

'Lalu?' tanya si lawan bicara

'Kau bisa tanyakan pada bocah albino itu. Moodku tiba-tiba hilang untuk bicara denganmu, bye~'

Baekhyun mematikan sepihak sambungannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan yang dibelikan oleh Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fansite or Fiancee?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang yeoja berperawakan pendek tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah apartement dini hari. Di tangan kirinya, ia membawa sebuah kotak yang di atasnya terdapat sepucuk surat yang bertinta merah.<p>

Yeoja itu kemudian berhenti di salah satu pintu apartement. Ia meletakkan kotak yang ia pegang tepat di depan pintu apartement tersebut. Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini yeoja itu menikmati kegiatan barunya.

"Heol.. Berhenti bermain permainan anak kecil wahai yeoja pendek"

Kyungsoo teperanjat ketika mendengar suara baritone milik seorang namja yang ia kenal terdengar di balik punggungnya, otomatis ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Kau kaget? Kau pasti tahu siapa aku" Namja itu melangkahkan kakiya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo hingga menyisakan jarak 3 meter antara mereka berdua.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah melihat seorang namja yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Ikuti aku" perintah Namja itu dingin. Wajahnya mencoba menahan emosinya, dan tangannya ia letakkan di balik saku celananya.

Kyungsoo dengan tubuh bergetar mengekor namja yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

TBC

Finally, saya berhasil menyelesaikan chap ini. Maaf kalau chap ini saya terlambat mempostingnya. Akhir-akhir ini saya tengah dimanjakan oleh berbagai tugas dan ulangan-ulangan /curhat/. Chap berikutnya mungkin akan saya post di hari Sabtu atau Minggu dan akan bertebaran chanbaek moment diselingi sedikit kaisoo moment hehe.

Dan Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini. Saya akan terus memperbaiki kekurangan fanfic ini :)

.

**And Then, **

**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag ****für**** EXO 'voice'**

**PARK CHANYEOL**

**Yeayy.. He's already 23rd y.o now**

**.**

**And the last,**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Heol.. Berhenti bermain permainan anak kecil wahai yeoja pendek"

Kyungsoo teperanjat ketika mendengar suara baritone milik seorang namja yang ia kenal terdengar di balik punggungnya, otomatis ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Kau kaget? Kau pasti tahu siapa aku" Namja itu melangkahkan kakiya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo hingga menyisakan jarak 3 meter antara mereka berdua.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah melihat seorang namja yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Ikuti aku" perintah Namja itu dingin. Wajahnya mencoba menahan emosinya, dan tangannya ia letakkan di balik saku celananya.

Kyungsoo dengan tubuh bergetar mengekor namja yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**8th Scene**

**.**

Langkah kaki namja itu terhenti di taman dekat apartement, otomatis Kyungsoo yang masih mengekor juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa motif mu melakukan semua itu?" Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap dingin ke arah Kyungsoo

Hening. Mulut Kyungsoo seakan dijahit oleh seseorang, ia tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jangan menunduk dan jawab pertanyaanku!"perintah namja itu

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran" Kyungsoo dengan berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan tajamnya langsung ia tunjukkan pada orang yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa salah Baekhyun noona? Ia tidak bersalah!" balas Namja itu

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika orang yang kita cintai ternyata sudah dimiliki orang lain, dan lebih parahnya orang lain itu berada di dekatmu, menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya kasar, "Hah... Kau hanya mengaguminya sebagai idola, ku harap kau bisa membedakan antara rasa kagum dan cinta. Setiap orang memiliki batasan privasinya, kau tidak bisa mendesaknya untuk memberitahukannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisi Baekhyun noona sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha merenungkan setiap kata yang baru diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Ku peringatkan kau, berhenti sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun noona yang kau sakiti, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan berada di pihak yang paling tersakiti." Kecam namja itu dengan sorotan mata dan wajah yang sama-sama tak bersahabat.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Namja itu melenggang pergi menjauhi Kyungsoo dan menyisakan penyesalan bagi Kyungsoo

" Kai– Mianhae dan Gomawo" lirih Kyungsoo yang pastinya tak akan di dengar oleh Kai yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

...

Sang surya perlahan-lahan menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk Timur. Pancaran cahaya nya yang menembus jendela apartement Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu terusik. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan merenggangkan badannya. "Hoamm..."

Baekhyun terduduk sejenak di pinggiran tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel miliknya di atas meja. Ia lalu mengecek ponselnya yang terdapat beberapa notif dari account _Kakaotalk_ miliknya dan sebuah SMS.

'Baek, kumpulan foto yang kau minta sudah oppa cetak. Kau mau oppa mengantarkannya padamu?'

Baekhyun lalu membalas pesan dari sang kakak –Baekbeom.

'Aniyo oppa, aku akan mengambilnya nanti siang. Pastikan buku itu ada di rumah eomma ne'

_-Send-_

Baekhyun lalu beralih membuka _kakaotalk _miliknya. Di barisan pertama, terdapat notif dari Chanyeol

'Baek, kau datanglah ke caffe eomma nanti siang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu'

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menggerakkan jarinya menyentuh ponsel untuk membalas pesan dari sang tunangan

'Ne Park Dobi Chan'

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan chatnya, sebuah balasan dari Chanyeol sudah Baekhyun terima

'Saranghae baby smurf'

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca kalimat tersebut, sebenarnya ia berniat tak mau membalasnya, namun ia tak tega.

'Ku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya'

'Aku tidak tahu baby smurf' –Dobi Chan

'Kau pembohong besar'

'Ayolah, kalau kau tak mau mengetiknya. Kirimi aku voice note yang berisi balasan itu baby' –Park Chanyeol

'-Voice note send-'

Baekhyun lalu beralih ke notif selanjutnya yang berasal dari –Luhan

'Baek, apa yang sebaiknya harus aku berikan untuk Sehun?' –Luhan

'Memangnya kau ingin bertemu dengannya?'

'Aish, dia menagihnya. Dan kau yang memberitahu nomorku padanya eoh?' –Luhan

'Berikan dia sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir kkk. Ne, aku yang memberitahu nya'

'Yak, apa-apaan kau. Itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga diriku' –Luhan

'Aku hanya bercanda. Kurasa ia yang akan menghadiahimu itu'

'Heung.. bertanya padamu tak akan medapatkan solusi yang baik huh' –Luhan

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat balasan Luhan yang terakhir, ia benar-benar sedang berniat menggoda temannya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun lalu mengirimi pesan _katalk_ pada Jaemi

'Jaemi-ah, ajaklah Jaera nanti sore ke apartement ku. Aku mengundang kalian untuk bermain sekaligus ingin memberikan pesanan Jaera. Alamatnya akan ku kirimi nanti'

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju rumah eommanya untuk mengambil _photobook._

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dengan gaya casual, ia berjalan keluar apartement. Ia mengambil kotak dari si peneror dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun lebih memilih menggunakan _subway _ketimbang taxi, alasannya simple, ia hanya ingin menghemat pengeluarannya saja.

Di rumahnya, ia disambut oleh kedua orangtuanya. Sang appa memang sedang meliburkan dirinya sedangkan sang oppa sudah berangkat bekerja.

"Yeobo~ Uri adeul datang~ Baekhyun, bogoshipeo" Mrs. Byun memeluk erat Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa sulit bernapas.

"Yeobo, kasihan Baekhyun sulit bernapas" ujar yang langsung mendapat reaksi dari sang istri. "Mianhae chagi. Kau tak apa baek? Apa ada seseorang yang menerormu karena berita itu?" tanya yang kedua tangannya sudah menangkup pipi Baekhyun, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Nan Gwaenchana eomma.. Belum ada yang mengetahui identitasku" Kedua tangan Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan sang eomma yang berada di pipinya, mengusapnya lembut.

"Kajja, eomma akan menemanimu makan." lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju arah dapur dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi.

"Selamat makan" ucap Baekhyun riang. Sang eomma hanya bisa memandang anaknya dengan menopang dagu.

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, iya teringat tujuannya datang kesini, "Oh iya eomma, apa Baekbeom oppa meninggalkan sebuah buku yang berisi kumpulan foto?" sang eomma mengangguk

"Tunggu sebentar, akan eomma ambilkan" Sang eomma lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, dan membawa sebuah buku di tangannya. "yang ini?" tanya sang eomma

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne eomma". Ia lalu mengambil photobook itu setelah sang eomma memberikan padanya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku pamit pergi dulu. Jaga kesehatan kalian masing-masing ne" pamit Baekhyun

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi? Yasudah, berhati-hatilah Baek" ujar

"Ne appa..Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol di caffe eommonim" balas Baekhyun

"Titipkan salam kami untuknya. Kalian berdua harus melewatinya bersama-sama, eomma yakin pasti semua akan menjadi lebih mudah" jelas , Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat sekaligus pamit.

"Anyeong eomma~ appa~" pamit Baekhyun, ia kemudian berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun kembali menaiki subway untuk sampai di caffe eomma Chanyeol. Setelah sekitar setengah jam berdiri di dalam subway, Baekhyun tiba di stasiun dekat caffe sang eommonim. Ia lalu berjalan sekitar 200 meter untuk sampai di lokasi.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu caffe tersebut, tak cukup banyak pengunjung yang datang karena caffe baru saja dibuka. Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Yoora yang berada di kasir.

"Eonni, Yorae eodi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Oh, dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Appanya" balas Yoora yang hanya disambut anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun

"Seseorang tengah menunggumu di lantai dua, jangan membuatnya menunggu kkk" ucap sang kakak ipar yang dibarengi dengan menggoda.

"Ne eonni. Oh iya, tolong sampaikan pada eommonim ia dapat salam dari eomma dan appa" pinta Baekhyun

"Aku tidak?" tanya Yoora polos

"Tidak,kkk. Kalau begitu aku pamit ke atas dulu eonni" pamit Baekhyun. Ia lalu berlari menuju lantai dua.

Di lantai dua, seorang namja tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Tangannya melambai-lambai ketika melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun lalu duduk berhad-hadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau ada apa memintaku ke sini eoh?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu"jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang watados

"Tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku free seminggu Baek. Rencananya aku ingin mengajak keluarga kita berlibur, kau setuju?" tanya Chanyeol yang meminta persetujuan pada Baekhyun

"Sangat setuju" jawab Baekhyun semangat

"Baiklah, 4 hari lagi kita akan berlibur. Sekarang, ayo jalan-jalan" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa, aku ada tamu sore nanti sekitar jam 6. Aku juga harus belanja untuk keperluanku" jelas Baekhyun

"Akan kutemani." Ucap Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'tidak usah'

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, "Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk melewatinya bersama, kau tak usah cemas Baek"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beranjak keluar caffe lewat pintu belakang, mereka lalu berjalan sebentar menuju mobil _Aston Martin One-77 _yang baru dimiliki oleh Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu.

Mereka langsung melesat ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Penampilan Chanyeol untuk hari ini tidak mencolok, hanya memakai kaos oblong yang dipadu dengan kemeja warna putih ditambah jeans dan sepatu vans berwarna biru.

Tidak banyak pengunjung yang pada jam-jam segini karena masih dalam jam kerja maupun jam belajar.

Selain membeli bahan makanan, mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa baju couple.

...

Baekhyun menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartement nya dan tak lama kemudian terbuka. Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh Chanyeol yang memegang belanjaan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung menuju ke dapur setelah Chanyeol meletakkan semua barang belanjaan. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak, "Kau mau masak apa Baek?"

"Kau maunya apa? Akan kubuatkan untukmu" tanya Baekhyun sembari menetralkan nafas dan jatungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Chanyeol mengambil pisau yang Baekhyun pegang dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun, "Biar aku memasangkan apron untukmu". Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, dan posisi mereka sangat dekat seperti posisi berpelukan, dagu Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan pundak Baekhyun. Setelah selesai mengikat tali apron, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya yang masih berada di pundak Baekhyun dan..

~CHUP~

Satu ciuman berhasil mendarat di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh

"Biarkan, kau juga senang kan ?" goda Chanyeol sambil memainkan hidung Baekhyun

"Sudahlah, kau duduk di sofa sana! Aku mau melanjutkan memasak" perintah Baekhyun

"Aku mau menemanimu Baby smurf~" ucap Chanyeol dengan manja

"Tak akan cepat selesai jika ada kau di sini" balas Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan memotong lobak

"Wae? Kau gugup jika ditemani aku?" goda Chanyeol lagi

"Chan, kau tahu apa yang kupegang sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangkat pisaunya. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.

"Pergi atau nasibmu akan seperti lobak ini!" Baekhyun mengayunkan pisaunya ke lobak yang berada di atas talenan dan lobak itu terbelah dua. Chanyeol hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Setelah dua jam memasak, Baekhyun menyelesaikan semuanya. Di meja makan sekarang sudah tertata rapi beberapa makanan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang tengah menonton _reality show_.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan Baekhyun

"Kau masak apa saja?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Japchae special untukmu, jjajangmyeon, kimbab, miyeok guk, dan kimchijeon" jelas Baekhyun.

Ting nong..Ting nong /failed backsound/

"Mereka sudah datang, kau tunggu saja di sini" ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia lalu mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Baek eonni! Bogoshippeo" ucap Jaera yang langsung berlari ke pelukan Baekhyun

"Nado jaera-ah" balas Baekhyun. Ia langsung menggendong jaera, sedangkan Jaemi mengekor Baekhyun.

Jaera terkejut ketika menyadari siapa orang yang tengah terduduk membelakanginya. Sedangkan Jaemi, ia bertingkah biasa saja.

"Kajja, kita duduk" ucap Baekhyun

Jaera langsung berlari ke seorang namja yang duduk membelakanginya, ia lalu memiringkan wajahnya dan..

"Woahh..Chanyeol oppa!" teriak jaera antusias

"Ne, benar dia Chanyeol oppa. Chan, beri salam pada mereka" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera menyapa para tamu.

"Anyyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Jung Jaemi imnida" sapa Jaemi

"Jaera, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang kakak.

"Anyeonghaseyo oppa.. Jeoneun Jaera imnida. Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" tanya Jaera dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu saja" balas Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap-usap surai Jaera

Baekhyun lalu menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam bersama terlebih dahulu. Mereka dengan lahap memakan masakan yang telah dibuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Masakan eonni benar benar jjang" ucap Jaera yang sudah selesai makan terlebih dahulu.

"Gomawo Jaera. Oh iya, eonni akan ambilkan pesananmu di kamar" Baekhyun lalu bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah photobook di tangan kanannya.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan photobook itu pada Jaera

"Dan ini bonusnya" Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan satu foto seukuran foto polaroid pada Jaera

"I-ini Sehun?" tanya Jaemi

"Ne, jangan beritahu ini pada siapa-siapa oke. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita kkk" ucap Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan Jaera dan Jaemi

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kau tidak terkejut mengetahui aku di apartement Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian saat foto itu terkuak oleh media" jelas Jaemi

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut

"Yeoja itu mengenakan beberapa gelang persis seperti 2 gelang yang eonni berikan padaku dan Jaera, postur tubuhnya juga meyakinkan ku bahwa itu eonni. Lalu Jaera berteriak memanggil namamu ketika melihat foto itu" jelas Jaemi

"Kenapa bisa Jaera berteriak namaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Ketika ia melihat foto yang tak nampak wajah orangnya, ia selalu berteriak seperti itu. Ku kira awalnya ia hanya menerka-nerka, namun selama ini nama orang yang ia teriakkan selalu benar. Dia mempunyai sedikit kelebihan di banding anak kecil lainnya" jelas Jaemi lagi

"Oh begitu, ku harap kau merahasiakannya untuk sementara waktu ini" pinta Chanyeol

"Itu pasti oppa. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ne" ucap Jaemi yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh? Terburu-buru sekali"

"Kasihan eomma kami menunggu di rumah sendiri, sedangkan appa belum pulang" jelas Jaemi

"Eonni, aku mau foto sama Chanyeol oppa" rengek Jaera sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jaemi

"Kajja kita berfoto dahulu" ajak Chanyeol

Ponsel Jaemi dipegang oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang memangku Jaera dan perpose V andalannya dan di sampingnya Jaemi juga berpose sama dengan wajahnya yang dibubuhi oleh senyuman.

"Say kimchiiiii" perintah Baekhyun

"Kimchiii" ucap mereka serempak. Mereka kemudian berganti gaya hingga 4 kali jepretan.

"Gomawo eonni dan oppa" ucap Jaemi membungkuk hormat ketika mereka semua sudah berada di dekat pintu. Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya ketika jaemi dan Jaera pergi.

...

Di tempat lain, seorang yeoja tengah menimang-nimang sebuah ponsel putih. Ia nampak sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus menghentikannya sampai sini" lirih Kyungsoo

"Omongan Kai memang ada benarnya" lirihnya lagi

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel tersebut dan mengambil _memory card _ponsel tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti" ucapnya

Namun, Kyungsoo tak sadar sedaritadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Setelah Kyungsoo berjalan cukup jauh, laki-laki itu mengambil memory card yang Kyungsoo buang. Wajahnya menampilkan seringai mengerikan.

"Sebuah benda yang sangat menguntungkan untukku" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat _memory card_ tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

Dan, ini Chapter 8 nya. Sesuai janji kan? Kkk. Mungkin chap selanjutnya saya tidak bisa fast update karena sedang banyak tugas /curhat lagi/ Mianhae. Fanfic ini mungkin akan selesai sekitar akhir tahun nanti.

Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Di tempat lain, seorang yeoja tengah menimang-nimang sebuah ponsel putih. Ia nampak sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus menghentikannya sampai sini" lirih Kyungsoo

"Omongan Kai memang ada benarnya" lirihnya lagi

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuka ponsel tersebut dan mengambil _memory card _ponsel tersebut dan membuangnya ke tanah. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti" ucapnya

Namun, Kyungsoo tak sadar sedaritadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Setelah Kyungsoo berjalan cukup jauh, laki-laki itu mengambil memory card yang Kyungsoo buang. Wajahnya menampilkan seringai mengerikan.

"Sebuah benda yang sangat menguntungkan untukku" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat _memory card_ tersebut.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**9****th Scene**

**.**

Setelah Jaemi dan Jaera pamit pulang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tamu_. _Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk bermanja-manja dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kepalanya ia sandarkan di kedua paha milik Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sedaritadi hanya mengelus lembut surai Chanyeol sambil menikmati acara yang ditontonnya.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang tadinya menjadikan tv sebagai objek utama kini ia beralih ke wajah Chanyeol setelah ia dipanggil.

"Bisakah aku tidur di sini?" pinta Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau mau tidur di sini? Bagaimana jika manager oppa mencari mu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan" balas Chanyeol

"Kau bahkan sudah mengiriminya pesan sebelum aku menyetujui nya" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak permintaanku smurf" ucap Chanyeol dengan pede.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Hah.. Apa boleh buat."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dengan semangat, "Kajja, kita ke kamar"

Baehyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dan..

_Pletak._

Satu jitakan dari Baekhyun mendarat mulus di dahi Chanyeol

"Kau tidur di sini atau kau pulang saja!" ancam Baekhyun

"Adwae, Chan mau tidur sama baby Smurf. Chan janji tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, kecuali jika baby smurf yang memulai duluan" pinta Chanyeol layaknya anak kecil.

"Yak! Tidak sudi aku menggoda mu huh." Balas Baekhyun dengan sarkastis.

Chanyeol lalu menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Wajah mereka sekarang sudah sangat berdekatan, satu sama lain mungkin bisa mendengar deru nafas pasangannya.

"Mungkin aku yang akan menggodamu Baek" ucap Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya benar-benar panas sekarang, ia lalu mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga akhirnya yang di dorong hampir terjungkal dari sofa.

"Wajahmu sangat merah Baek" ucap Chanyeol sok polos

"Yak! Wajahmu menggelikan Chan" ucap Baekhyun dengan memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang jijik.

Di tengah pertengkaran mereka, bell apartement Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa melihat di _intercom _siapa yang bertamu.

"Halo Baek!" sapa Luhan

"Masuklah Lu. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku perkenalkan" pinta Baekhyun

"Pasti Chanyeol" balas Luhan sok tahu

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan segera menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memberi sapaan pada Chanyeol.

"Chan, kenalkan dia Luhan" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia target Sehun kan?" balas Chanyeol. Kemudian ia melirik Luhan dari atas hingga ke bawah berulang-ulang kali.

"Menarik" gumam Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu eoh?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"E-eh? Aku hanya memujinya Baek. Di mataku kaulah yang paling menarik" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak surai Baekhyun

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "So cheesy"

Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk, ia tak tahu kenapa temannya yang satu ini bertamu malam-malam. Apa mungkin ia ingin menceritakan kencannya? Mungkin.

"Chan, pergilah ke kamar duluan" pinta Baekhyun

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia langsung memberikan _death glare _ke arah Chanyeol

"Oke oke, aku pergi dulu nona-nona" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan kedua tangannya dibalik saku celana.

"Dia menginap?" tanya Luhan

"Begitulah" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Sekamar" tanya Luhan lagi dan disambut anggukan Baekhyun

"Satu tempat tidur?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Tidak! Dia akan kusuruh tidur di sofa" ucap Baekhyun

Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Baguslah"

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari nona Xi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ucapanmu benar, ia menciumku" ucap Luhan

"hah..sudah kuduga. Bocah itu 11-12 dengan orang idiot tadi" balas Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah paper bag untuk Baekhyun

"Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye~" ia langsung berlari keluar apartement Baekhyun

"Aish, datang kemari hanya untuk membanggakan kencannya tadi" gerutu Baekhyun

"Kau cemburu?" tanya seseorang yang sedaritadi sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku Chan!" protes Baekhyun

"Kita bisa berkencan 4 hari lagi Baek" jelas Chanyeol dan mencium sekilas pipi Baekhyun dari belakang, "Saranghae Baby Smurf"

"Nado Saranghae Dobi Chan" ucap Baekhyun lembut

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kamar. Baekhyun tidur di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tidur di lantai dengan beralaskan _bedcover_ dan selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo Baby Smurf" ucap Chanyeol

"Neodo Jaljayo Chan" balas Baekhyun

* * *

><p>Di pagi harinya, Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Ia lalu mencarinya di segala sudut apartement, dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah memasak di dapur.<p>

Chanyeol memberikan _back hug _pada Baekhyun yang tentunya membuat si empu nya terkejut, "Chan! Bisakah tidak mengangguku eoh?" protes Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau melepas pelukannya, "Gimme a morning kiss babe~" rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan memutar badannya sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan, "Close your eyes babe" pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah mendekatkan sesuatu ke bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa janggal karena sensasi bibirnya seperti mencium logam.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, "Yak Baek! Jauhkan benda itu dari ku!" pinta Chanyeol setengah teriak.

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan pisau ini Chan?" tanya Baekhyun polos sambil menjejali pisau ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Baek! Itu bahaya!" protes Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar ketakutan

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, "Hahaha... Kau jelek sekali Chan"

"Now you can laughing as you want babe~ but, in the later you will get a punishment" ancam Chanyeol dan seketika raut wajah Baekhyun menegang, "Berhenti berpikiran kotor Park Chanyeol!".

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya untuk protes Baekhyun. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, menghapus jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun yang merasa ada aura kegelapan di antara Chanyeol berusaha bergerak mundur hingga akhirnya punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Kena kau Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan smirk

"Menyingkir Chan!" pinta Baekhyun

Chanyeol membelai surai Baekhyun dan menyetarakan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat.

_Chup~_

Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain, awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan. Namun, Chanyeol perlahan melumat bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang terlena hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, menuntut agar ia diberikan akses lebih jauh. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Akhhh" teriak Chanyeol yang otomatis melepaskan tautan bibir antara mereka

"Rasakan itu Chan! Kau kira aku akan mudah terjerumus ke permainanmu eoh" ucap Baekhyun sarkastis.

Chanyeol menyentuhkan tangannya ke bibirnya, "Aish, bibirku jadi berdarah kan. Obati Baek, kau mau orang-orang berpikiran negatif heum?"

"Nanti, aku mau memasak dulu. Gara-gara kau aku tak jadi memasak" gerutu Baekhyun

* * *

><p>Di dorm, Sehun dan Kai tengah bermain <em>playstation. <em>Mereka sedikit terlibat dengan perbincangan ringan.

"Hun, kau tahu yeoja bermata bulat yang bersama Baekhyun noona ?" tanya Kai

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu yeoja bermata rusa saja" balas Sehun

"Aku pernah memergoki dia menaruh sebuah kotak di depan apartement Baekhyun noona. Ia meneror Baekhyun noona" jelas Kai

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang!" balas Sehun kesal, ia langsung membanting _stick ps _yang berada id tangannya.

"Jangan beritahu Chanyeol hyung" ancam Kai

"Wae? Kau ingin melindungi gadis itu? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik

"Tidak. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berhenti sekarang" jawab Kai santai

"Aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu!" protes Kai

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pergi" balas Kai jengah. Ia lalu menaruh stick ps nya dan beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan sebuah masker sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dorm.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain, seorang tengah memindahkan isi dari <em>memory card<em> yang ia dapatkan ke dalam sebuah komputer.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan sesakit apa diriku dulu Baek" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum miris

Namja itu lantas mengupload beberapa foto yang terdapat di memory tersebut ke media sosial.

Luhan tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil membuka laptop. Ia terperanjat ketika melihat sebuah artikel yang berisikan beberapa foto Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Ia yakin foto itu adalah foto yang pernah ia lihat di ponsel Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengambil jaket dan berlari menujuu apartement Baekhyun. Ia menekan bell berkali-kali.

Baekhyun bingung ketika melihat penampilan Luhan yang sedikit kacau.

"Ada apa denganmu Lu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Cepat kau buka ponselmu! Ada sebuah artikel yang menyebarkan fotomu bersama Chanyeol!" perintah Luhan

"Eh? Kau masuklah, aku akan mengambil ponselku" ucap Baekhyun

Luhan langsung masuk dan terduduk di sofa. Chanyeol yang baru saja datang ke ruang tamu bingung dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa Luhan-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol sopan

"Bacalah artikel di internet. Foto mu bersama Baekhyun tengah menjadi _trending topic _dikalangan fans" jelas Luhan

"Aku haus, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku minum?" pinta Luhan dengan menatap sendu Chanyeol

"hah..Baiklah" balas Chanyeol

"Chakkaman!" teriak Luhan

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun! Dan sebaiknya obati bibirmu itu, menggelikan" ucap Luhan sarkastis

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sifat Luhan sudah seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memperingati anaknya, "Araseo nona Xi"

Sementara Chanyeol mengambilkan minuman, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan lesu.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku takut mendapat teror lagi" lirih Baekhyun

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Ayo kita ke sana" Luhan berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, membawanya keluar apartement.

Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sedangkan Kai yang baru ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika dua yeoja itu melintas di hadapan nya dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Kau di sini Kai. Ikutlah denganku" ucap Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Kai sambil setengah berlari

"Aku tak tahu. Kita ikuti saja mereka" balas Chanyeol

Ke empatnya berhenti di dekat salah satu pintu apartement. Luhan yang amarahnya memuncak menekan bell apartement itu berkali-kali.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar lift untuk mengunjungi Luhan, bingung ketika melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berdiri di salah satu pintu apartement tak jauh dari apartement Luhan.

"Kalian sedang apa?"tanya Sehun

"Tenangkan lah _gebetan _mu itu!" perintah Chanyeol

Namun saat ingin mendekat ke arah Luhan, pintu apartement itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita bermata bulat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membukakan pintu?" tanya Luhan menahan amarah

"Aku baru selesai mandi. K-kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini? A-da apa?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu! Kau yang menyebarkan foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke media sosial kan!" ucap Luhan kesal

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tak mengerti ucapan Luhan.

Luhan lalu merebut ponsel Baekhyun dari tangan si pemilik. Ia menunjukkan layar ponsel itu yang berisikan artikel yang memuat foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh! Bukan aku Lu!" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"Kau mau mengelak? Kau kira aku tak tahu foto itu ada di ponsel Baekhyun? Dan ponsel Baekhyun berada di tanganmu Kyung!" balas Luhan

'J-jadi selama ini...ponselku di tangan Kyungsoo? Dan alasan dia menjauhiku karena dia sudah mengetahui hubunganku? Apa jangan-jangan peneror itu...' batin Baekhyun menerka-nerka

"Sungguh Lu, bukan aku! Aku mengaku salah jika beberapa hari itu aku meneror Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh, aku menyesali semua itu. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk berhenti, dan aku melakukannya Lu" jelas Kyungsoo

"J-jadi selama beberapa hari itu, kau yang menerorku Kyung? Dan sekarang kau juga yang menyebarkan foto di ponselku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan airmata yang menggenang di matanya

"Baek.." panggil Kyungsoo

"A-aku kecewa padamu Kyung, ku kira kita bisa berteman baik Kyung" lirih Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu

"Kyung, kalau kau memang seorang fans, kau pasti mendukung setiap keputusannya jika itu membuatnya bahagia! Baekhyun sudah menanggung beban berat, dan sekarang kau menambahnya lagi!" Luhan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya dan mungkin isi hati temannya.

"Aku tidak tahu permasalahannya di sini apa. Tapi kumohon, jangan membuat Baekhyun sakit, itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah padanya. Kalau begitu aku permisi" pinta Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia pamit untuk pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku sudah selesai, aku pergi nona Do. Bersenang-senanglah di atas penderitaan orang selagi kau masih diberi kesempatan" ucap Luhan sarkastis, ia tersenyum miris memandang Kyungsoo

Sehun yang sedaritadi hanya menyaksikan bersama Kai ikut-ikutan pergi mengejar Luhan. Sedangkan Kai, ia malah mendekati Kyungsoo

"See? Omonganku benar?" ucap Kai

"Sungguh, aku tak melakukannya" lirih Kyungsoo

"Aku bisa saja percaya padamu, namun mereka semua tak bisa lagi mempercayaimu. Kau duluan yang memulai, dan kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya" ucap Kai lagi

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara parau

"Sulit mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang yang sudah dihancurkan" jelas Kai

"Kai, kau percaya kan kalau aku bukan pelaku nya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Buktikan itu dan aku akan mempercayaimu dan membantumu" ucap Kai tegas sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Kai, badan Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka semua percaya adalah menemukan siapa pelakunya.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya sempet juga ngepost~ Saya balik membawa chap 9 nya, mianhae sekarang ini saya gabisa fast update /bow/ dan juga mianhae kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Setelah UAS nanti mungkin saya akan fast update dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fanfic ini XD

Saya juga berterimakasih buat para readers yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.

Oh iya, pas di MAMA 2014 kemarin pas ngeliat infinite perform kalau liat Sungyeol jadi keinget bang kepeng alias wu yi fan :( Ok, itu hanya sepenglihatan saya saja.

**.**

**And the last,**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku bisa saja percaya padamu, namun mereka semua tak bisa lagi mempercayaimu. Kau duluan yang memulai, dan kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya" ucap Kai lagi

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara parau

"Sulit mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang yang sudah dihancurkan" jelas Kai

"Kai, kau percaya kan kalau aku bukan pelaku nya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Buktikan itu dan aku akan mempercayaimu dan membantumu" ucap Kai tegas sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggal Kai, badan Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka semua percaya adalah menemukan siapa pelakunya.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**10****th Scene**

**.**

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa dengan keadaan kacau, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah si peneror. Sedangkan Luhan yang terduduk di sebelah Baekhyun sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Sehun. Kai? Entah kemana anak itu pergi, batang hidungnya tak nampak di sekitar apartement Baekhyun.

"Lu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa ponselku ada di dia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"Saat itu dia mengajakku ke apartementnya. Ia memberiku ponselmu dan menyuruhnya membuka semua galeri. Ia juga mengajakku untuk besekongkol dengannya untuk menyakitimu, tapi aku menolaknya." Jelas Luhan

"Gomawo Lu" balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di sakunya bergetar, otomatis iya mengangkatnya.

'_Yeoboseyo hyung' sapa Chanyeol _

'_Chanyeol-ah, cepatlah kemari. Mereka ingin mengadakan pers-conference perihal foto itu!' perintah sang lawan bicara_

Chanyeol sempat melirik Baekhyun, dan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah Chan"

'_Baiklah hyung, aku akan segera ke sana' balas Chanyeol_

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sehun yang nampak penasaran bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Siapa hyung?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Hah...Hyuk hyung, manager kita. Ia menyuruhku untuk ke gedung SM mengadakan pers-conference"

"Pergilah Chan. Dan kalau memang ini sudah waktunya, tak apa kau memberitahu mereka tentang identitasku" lirih Baekhyun

"Baek.. Mianhae membuatmu menanggung beban yang berat" sesal Chanyeol

"Asalkan itu bersamamu, tak apa" balas Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dan ternyum tipis

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, mengecup lembut kening yeoja itu, "Saranghae"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Nado saranghae"

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun yang nampak iri dengan pasangan itu.

"Jangan iri, toh kau bisa memintanya pada Luhan" ucap Chanyeol santai, dan tak sadar ucapannya barusan membuat pipi seseorang memerah.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan meminta. Luhan pun yang merasa tahu maksud Sehun langsung menatapnya tajam, "Tidak!"

Sehun pun berjalan dengan lesu ke arah pintu apartement Baekhyun.

"Lu, berilah dia sedikit hadiah karena telah menenangkanmu" saran Baekhyun.

"Sehun! Chakkaman!" teriak Luhan yang langsung berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun

_CHUP~_

Luhan setengah berjinjit demi bisa mengecup bibir Sehun, ia tak mungkin bisa jika mengecup kening Sehun.

"Itu hadiah dariku. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengecup keningmu" ucap Luhan sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

"Gomawo Lu" balas Sehun sambil mengacak-acak surai Luhan

"Cepatlah Sehun!" protes Chanyeol yang sudah berada di lorong apartement

Sehun kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartement.

**-At SM Building-**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang pimpinan SM. Mengetuknya sebentar hingga diperbolehkan masuk.

"setengah jam lagi pers-conference akan dimulai. Kali ini kau harus hadir dalam acara itu. Dan mau tak mau kau harus mengungkap identitas tunanganmu" jelas sang pimpinan

"Akan ku lakukan" balas Chanyeol tegas

"Kalau begitu saya izin keluar. Permisi" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, kini Chanyeol sudah berada di ruang tempat pers-con digelar ditemani oleh beberapa staff lainnya. Ia tampak santai-santai saja, ia sudah siap begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, siapa nama tunanganmu itu" tanya salah satu wartawan

Chanyeol melepas cincinnya, dan terdapat bekas di kulitnya berinisial 'BBH'

"Kalian lihat bekas ini? Itu inisial namanya" ucap Chanyeol

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci siapa itu BBH" tanya wartawan itu nampak penasaran

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, salah satu mahasiswi fakultas fotografi" jelas Chanyeol

"Di mana ia kuliah?" tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nya" balas Chanyeol

"Pers-con ini akan segera berakhir, kalian bisa mengajukan satu pertanyaan lagi" ujar salah satu staff SM.

Seorang wartawan muda nampak mengacungkan tangannya, "Apakah Sehun tengah melakukan pendekatan dengan seorang –Yeoja?"

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan wartawan itu, namun keterkejutkannya ia sembunyikan dengan bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kami sedang tidak membahas topik itu. Pers-con kali ini saya akhiri, terimakasih atas partisipasi dari kalian" ucap salah satu staff SM sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Seusai pers-con tersebut Chanyeol langsung mencari keberadaan Sehun dan ia menemukan Sehun tengah berada di ruang latihan Dance.

"Kau –harus jaga jarak dengan Luhan" perintah Chanyeol

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Seorang wartawan tengah memantau dirimu, dan mungkin itu akan memancing para wartawan lainnya untuk memantau dirimu juga" jelas Chanyeol

"Aish, merepotkan sekali" gerutu Sehun

...

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun was-was pasalnya ia takut ketika nanti kembali kuliah akan dihadapkan oleh beribu pertanyaan dari mahasiswi lainnya.

"Lu, kapan libur kuliah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang ada di sampingnya

"tiga minggu lagi. Beberapa hari seusai natal mungkin kita sudah masuk" balas Luhan

"Kau merayakan natal di mana Lu? Korea atau China?" tanya Baekhyun

"Korea. Keluargaku akan berkumpul di rumah samchon ku" balas Luhan lagi

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Oh begitu"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Pasti keluargamu dan Chanyeol akan berlibur ke luar kota" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu jika dia tidak sibuk" lirih Baekhyun

"Dia pasti menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk keluarga Baek, tenang saja" ujar Luhan sambil menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun

Ponsel Baekhyun dan Luhan berdering bersamaan ketika itu. Mereka berdua langsung mengangkatnya masing-masing. Baekhyun memilih mengangkatnya di dekat Balkon, sedangkan Luhan tetap di ruang tamu.

'Ada apa Chan?' tanya Baekhyun

'Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ku tunggu kau di caffe eomma' pinta Chanyeol

'Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana' balas Baekhyun

Setelah memutus sambungan, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih berbincang dengan Sehun.

'Lu, mianhae aku tidak bisa menemuimu akhir-akhir ini' sesal Sehun

'Tak apa, toh aku juga tak akan marah. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa mu' balas Luhan

'Hanya 'belum' nona Xi' goda Sehun

'Jangan membuatku terlalu berharap tuan Oh' balas Luhan yang kini pipinya sudah memerah.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian casual. Ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan Luhan dengan Sehun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar sang maknae tengah menggoda Luhan.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghampiri Luhan untuk meminta pamit , "Lu, aku pamit ingin keluar sebentar, jangan lupa matikan lampunya sebelum kau pulang. Dan silahkan kalian lanjutkan acara _lovey dovey_ kalian" Luhan pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Setelah itu Baekhyun melenggang keluar apartement.

'Apa itu Baekhyun noona?' tanya Sehun

'Hm, kurasa ia ingin menemui Chanyeol' balas Luhan berhipotesa

'Ah, baiklah. Lu, aku harus latihan sekarang. Nanti akan ku telepon lagi, Bye' ucap Sehun

'Selamat bekerja keras Oh Sehun. Bye' balas Luhan menyemangati sebelum akhirnya ia memutus sambungan

...

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi caffe untuk menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Baek, Mianhae aku terlambat" sesal Chanyeol

"Gwaenchana, duduklah dulu. Dan minumlah jusnya baru setelah itu jelaskan alasan mu menyuruhku kemari" ucap Baekhyun lembut dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman tipis

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ia mematuhi perintah Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Baek, sepertinya rencana liburan kita tak akan terlaksana.. Mianhae" sesal Chanyeol lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia berusaha memaklumi keadaan sang tunangan sebagai seorang _entertainer_, "Gwaenchana, kita bisa liburan saat natal nanti Chan"

"Pihak SM telah menandatangani kontrak untuk sebuah CF dan kami diharuskan syuting saat liburan natal nanti" jelas Chanyeol

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu pekerjaan mu Chan. Sungguh, aku tak apa" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja Baek" balas Chanyeol

"Itu sudah resiko mu sebagai artis Chan, dan aku hanya bisa memakluminya" lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menempel pada gelas dan menggenggamnya, "Baek, jika aku menyakitimu, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Aku tak mau menyakitimu terlalu dalam"

Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol, "Jangan egois. Pikirkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu dan dampak yang terjadi nantinya"

"Jika mereka semua bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia Chan" lanjutnya lagi

"Kau terlalu pengertian pada pekerjaanku Baek" balas Chanyeol

"Bisakah kita mengubah suasana haru biru ini? Sungguh, aku tak suka" protes Baekhyun dengan diakhiri sebuah tingkah imut

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Kau mau suasana seperti apa heum? Romantis? Atau –"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dengan posisi tubuh agak berdiri.

"–sexual?" goda Chanyeol

"Chan! Hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu!" protes Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian ia terduduk kembali "Kau sendiri yang meminta ku untuk mengubah suasananya"

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga Chan. Huh, kau membuat mood ku hancur" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaca yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Jangan marah Baek, aku hanya menggodamu saja" jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak lucu. Aku mau pulang" Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar tas yang ada di atas meja.

"Baek, biar ku antar" pinta Chanyeol yang mengekor dari belakang

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, "Yasudah"

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu letak mobilmu. Jadi kau jalan duluan" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesal

Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, sebelumnya ia sempat mengacak-acak surai yeoja tersebut. "Aish, Kyeopta"

...

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartement yang ditinggali Baekhyun. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lift. Sesampainya di lantai tempat apartement Baekhyun, mereka terkejut karena melihat seorang yeoja yang tampak tengah menunggu sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari nona Do?" tanya Baekhyun sinis

"A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu Baek" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan ponsel putih milik Baekhyun

"Untuk apa di kembalikan? Bukankah kau tertarik dengan isi ponsel tersebut?" timpal Chanyeol

"S-sungguh Baek, bukan aku pelaku yang menyebarkan foto itu" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan

Di tengah perdebatan mereka, seorang namja seumuran mereka keluar dari balik persembunyiannya. "Kurasa aku melewatkan sebuah pertengkaran yang menarik"

"Kau..." geram Chanyeol

"Apakah kau dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam

"Ya, kau benar. Dan sayangnya, kau telah menuduh orang yang salah nona Byun" ucap orang tersebut dengan senyuman bangga menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini Chapter 10 nya, maaf baru ngepost sekarang hehe. Kependekan kah?. Btw, siapakah orang yang muncul di akhir chap ini hayo? Mungkin kebanyakan dari kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa itu. Dan maaf jika fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya.

Dan saya terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Saya juga berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.

.

**And the last,**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartement yang ditinggali Baekhyun. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lift. Sesampainya di lantai tempat apartement Baekhyun, mereka terkejut karena melihat seorang yeoja yang tampak tengah menunggu sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari nona Do?" tanya Baekhyun sinis

"A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu Baek" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan ponsel putih milik Baekhyun

"Untuk apa di kembalikan? Bukankah kau tertarik dengan isi ponsel tersebut?" timpal Chanyeol

"S-sungguh Baek, bukan aku pelaku yang menyebarkan foto itu" ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan

Di tengah perdebatan mereka, seorang namja seumuran mereka keluar dari balik persembunyiannya. "Kurasa aku melewatkan sebuah pertengkaran yang menarik"

"Kau..." geram Chanyeol

"Apakah kau dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam

"Ya, kau benar. Dan sayangnya, kau telah menuduh orang yang salah nona Byun" ucap orang tersebut dengan senyuman bangga menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**11th Scene**

**.**

Raut wajah Chanyeol sudah sangat memerah menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan pandangannya tak lepas dari pria di balik dalang semua masalahnya.

"Bajingan sejati kau –Jung Daehyun!" geram Chanyeol

"Terima kasih atas pujian mu tuan Park" balas Daehyun sarkarstis

"Baek, kau ajaklah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Aku akan urus bajingan yang satu ini" perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih memfokuskan tatapannya pada Daehyun

"Eh? Baiklah. Jangan berbuat macam-macam Chan!" pinta Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam apartement dan menyisakan dua laki-laki yang tengah saling bertatapan.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua itu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point

"Hanya ingin membalaskan dendam" jawab Daehyun santai dengan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya.

"Jangan sakiti Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tegas

"Dia saja bisa menyakiti ku, kenapa aku tak bisa?" balas Daehyun

"Karena penolakan itu? Kau tanamkan itu sebagai rasa sakit di hatimu dan otakmu merespon untuk membalaskan rasa sakit itu? Aku benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan menatap tajam mata Daehyun.

"Ya, kau benar. Jika saja kau tidak muncul di kehidupan Baekhyun, aku dan dia memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk bersama" balas Daehyun sengit

"Sayangnya, Tuhan sudah menakdirkan ku untuk muncul di kehidupan dia " balas Chanyeol

"Tapi Tuhan belum tentu menakdirkan mu sebagai pendamping hidupnya" balas Daehyun lagi

"Well, kurasa pembalasan dendam ku sudah cukup. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah ketakutannya saat melihat teror dari temannya sendiri" sambung Daehyun sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Terima kasih atas artikel-artikel mu Daehyun-ah! Berkat mu hubungan kami bisa go public!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Daehyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Daehyun yang mendengar ucapan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, "Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Tunggu pembalasanku" batin Daehyun

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke apartement Baekhyun. Ia menuju ruang tamu dimana terdapat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan? Aku meminta maaf atas sikap ku saat itu padamu yang asal menuduhmu" ucap Chanyeol menyesal sambil membungkuk

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengirimi tunanganmu beberapa teror. Aku benar-benar dikendalikan oleh emosi sesaat" balas Kyungsoo canggung.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua. Baek, jika Daehyun kemari atau berbuat buruk padamu, segera telepon aku ne" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Siap komandan" balas Baekhyun sambil bertingkah seperti seorang bawahan yang patuh pada atasannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku pamit ne. Anyeong" pamit Chanyeol sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang tengah terduduk di sofa.

Kini tersisa hanya dua yeoja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya suasana mereka di selimuti oleh kecanggungan, dan lama-lama mencair.

"Kyung, aku sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk ke sini. Aku ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi antara kita semua." Jelas Baekhyun

Selang beberapa waktu, Luhan sudah bergabung bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan awalnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Namun, setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya, Luhan akhirnya menghentikan tatapan itu.

"Jadi pelakunya Daehyun.. seorang namja yang dulu pernah kau tolak. Lalu, kenapa bisa dia? Ponselmu jelas-jelas ada di Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan penuh kecurigaan

"Aku membuang memory card ponsel itu di taman, dan ternyata dia yang mengambilnya. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Maafkan aku Lu" lirih Kyungsoo

"Hah.. Aku memaafkanmu Kyung. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu" ucap Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaenchana Lu, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap kepada kedua temannya.

"Tentu" jawab Luhan dengan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Senyum mengembang dari bibir Kyungsoo. Perasaannya kini sudah lega.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Baek, Lu" ucap Kyungsoo pamit.

"Aku juga Baek. Aku ingin menelepon seseorang" tambah Luhan

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena ucapan Luhan, "Huh, bilang saja mau menelepon Sehun"

"Kau dan Sehun berpacaran Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Dia digantungkan oleh Sehun, Kyung" jawab Baekhyun santai

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan kesal

"Jadi kau benar-benar digantung oleh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polos

"Kau mau saja sih percaya dengan omongan Baekhyun" balas Luhan

"Habisnya kau tampak kesal saat Baekhyun mengucapkan itu. seharusnya kau biasa saja jika hal itu tidak benar" ucap Kyungsoo polos

"Aku setuju dengan omongan Kyungsoo" seru Baekhyun

"Jika kau terus meladeni Baekhyun bisa-bisa tak akan selesai. Kajja Kyung, kita pergi dari sini" Luhan menarik pergi pergelangan tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Xi Luhan, aku doakan secepatnya Sehun menyatakan perasaannya!" Teriak Baekhyun

Luhan dan Kyungsoo baru sampai di depan pintu. Luhan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan dan tak sadar semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkikik geli akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal kedua temannya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia lalu menyalakan ponselnya dan membuka SNS. Ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi para fans Chanyeol perihal hubungannya dengan sang idol tersebut.

_'Baekhyun! Kau yeoja yang sangat beruntung __ㅠㅠ__'_

_'Rela tak rela, Chanyeol sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Pupus sudah harapanku __ㅠㅠ__'_

_'Baekhyun? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu..tapi dimana ya O.o'_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca postingan yang terakhir, "Jika saat itu kau hadir di konser Smtown, pasti kau mendengar nama itu karena Luhan berulang kali mengucapkan namaku" batin Baekhyun

Ia terus berlanjut membaca postingan fans.

_'Aku ingin tahu, seberapa besar pesona yeoja itu hingga bisa menakhlukkan hati Park Chanyeol'_

_'Chanyeol sudah, Kris sudah, Suho sudah. Ku harap Sehun bukan yang selanjutnya'_

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada satu foto. Foto yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Para fans biasa menyebutnya

Fanart.

Foto itu adalah bentuk chibi dari foto mereka ㅡBaekhyun dan Chanyeol saat tengah tertangkap kamera berpelukan.

Di pinggirannya terdapat gambar yang diklaim sebagai fans oleh si penggambar. Fans itu tampak tengah mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai Chanyeol.

"Ah~ Gwiyeoweo~" gumam Baekhyun

Berjam-jam Baekhyun habiskan untuk melihat-lihat postingan fans Chanyeok hingga akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

"Aish, kok tiba-tiba sudah jam segini" gerutu Baekhyun

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di kasur, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci dan membersihkan wajahnya sebelum pergi tidur.

...

Tak terasa, sudah seminggu Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo berteman kembali. Hubungan mereka bertambah erat pasca masalah itu.

Mereka bertiga saat ini tengah berbincang sambil menikmati satu cup bubble tea di kedai langganan Luhan.

"Kudengar EXO akan konser akhir tahun nanti" ucap Luhan

"Mwo? Terus kapan mereka libur kalau begitu? Chanyeol bilang ia harus syuting CF liburan natal nanti" balas Baekhyun

"Atasan mereka benar-benar kejam huh" dengus Luhan

"Well..Itu sudah menjadi resiko mereka dan juga pendamping mereka" ucap Kyungsoo santai lalu meminum choco bubble tea miliknya

Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, berpura-pura bertingkah kesal, "Yak! Kau menyindir ku eoh?"

"Jika kau merasa tersindir, anggap saja itu untukmu Baek kkk" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh

"Kau dan Kai sama-sama menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain

"Eh? Kenapa aku disamakan dengan si hitam itu? Tak elit sekali" balas Kyungsoo tak terima

"Kyung, jangan berdebat dengan Baekhyun, karena tak akan ada akhirnya." Ujar Luhan

"Araseo nyonya OH" balas Kyungsoo

Luhan merasakan panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu berniat menggoda Luhan, "Lihat, aku hanya memanggilmu nyonya Oh dan kau sudah bersemu? Ckckck" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun akan senang mendengar ini" ucap Baekhyun santai

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menjatuhkan _death glare_ ke arah sang pemilik suara, "Jangan sekali-sekali mengadukannya pada Sehun" ancam Luhan

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Araseo nyonya Oh, aku hanya bercanda tadi" balas Baekhyun

Luhan menunjuk satu per satu temannya bergantian, "Kalian ㅡ" ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Berhentilah memanggiku dengan sebutan itu!" Ucap Luhan kesal

"Hei, tenanglah Lu.. Kau mau pengunjung lain mendengarnya eoh?" Ucap Baekhyun

"Heol.. Kalian menyebalkan sekali" dengus Luhan

"Aku tersanjung mendengar pujianmu nyonya Oh" ucap Baekhyun seperti seorang tuan puteri yang baru mendapat pujian dari seorang pangeran.

"Yak!" Teriak Luhan kesal.

Disela-sela pertengkaran mereka, salah satu ponsel dari ketiganya bergetar. Ponsel itu adalah punya ㅡKyungsoo

"Kalian berdua, diamlah. Aku ingin mengangkat teleponnya" perintah Kyungsoo yang disambut anggukan keduanya.

'Yeoboseyo' sapa Kyungsoo

'Pulanglah ke Jepang' pinta sang lawan bicara

'Wae? Aku belum genap setahun ada di sini, dan aku juga baru memulai kuliahku' balas Kyungsoo tak terima

'Eomma sudah mengurus semuanya. Besok akan ada yang menjemputmu di apartementmu.' Ujar sang lawan bicara

'Ani! Aku tidak mau pulang!' Balas Kyungsoo

'Di Jepang ada yang akan menjagamu Soo. Tidak seperti di Korea' ucap sang lawan bicara

'Di sini aku punya teman, mereka juga menjagaku!' Protes Kyungsoo

'Mereka tidak akan selalu menjagamu! Seoul terlalu rawan untuk gadis sepertimu Soo' balas sang lawan bicara

'Aku berjanji jika ke sama aku akan mengunjungimu. Dan jika kau menuruti kemauanku, aku akan memberimu hadiah, Soo' sambung sang lawan bicara

'Kau kira aku anak kecil yang selalu menurut jika diberi hadiah eoh?' balas Kyungsoo

'Kenapa kau jadi berani melawanku?'tanya sang lawan bicara yang mulai terpancing emosinya

"itu karena aku tidak berhadapan langsung dengamu" batin Kyungsoo

'Orang suruhan eomma akan menjemputmu besok jam 9. Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang, dan jangan banyak mengeluh!' Perintah sang lawan bicara

Dan sambungan pun diputus sepihak oleh si lawan bicara.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dengan serius, akhirnya bertanya setelah ia sudah memutus sambungan.

"K-kau ingin kembali ke Jepang Kyung?" Tanya Luhan shock

"Bukan aku yang ingin. Tapi dipaksa" balas Kyungsoo yang masih kesal

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Bahkan kita baru saja berbaikan dan kau bahkan belum genap setahun di sini" ucap Baekhyun

"Mollayo. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian" lirih Kyungsoo

"Hey, kita masih bisa bertemu Kyung. Ku dengar dari Chanyeol EXO akan memulai tur Jepang mereka sekitar awal tahun nanti" jelas Baekhyun

"Berjanjilah kalian akan ke Jepang ne." Pinta Kyungsoo

"Kami berjanji" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak

.

.

.

TBC

Rencananya chapter ini mau saya post kemarin, tapi berhubung di tempat saudara saya ga ada sinyal, alhasil baru ngepost sekarang. Dan chap ini saya ketik di hp ㅠㅠ Baterai laptop saya kosong dan charger nya ketinggalan di sana. So silly me ㅠㅠ

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Gomenne kalau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya

.

And the last,

.

**Mind to review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Dan sambungan pun diputus sepihak oleh si lawan bicara.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo dengan serius, akhirnya bertanya setelah ia sudah memutus sambungan.

"K-kau ingin kembali ke Jepang Kyung?" Tanya Luhan shock

"Bukan aku yang ingin. Tapi dipaksa" balas Kyungsoo yang masih kesal

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Bahkan kita baru saja berbaikan dan kau bahkan belum genap setahun di sini" ucap Baekhyun

"Mollayo. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian" lirih Kyungsoo

"Hey, kita masih bisa bertemu Kyung. Ku dengar dari Chanyeol EXO akan memulai tur Jepang mereka sekitar awal tahun nanti" jelas Baekhyun

"Berjanjilah kalian akan ke Jepang ne." Pinta Kyungsoo

"Kami berjanji" ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****2****th Scene**

**.**

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah koper yang cukup besar di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Dengan malas, ia mulai memindahkan seluruh pakaiannya yang berada di dalam lemari.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan _packing_-nya. Ia lalu berlanjut memindahkan beberapa buku dan barang-barang penting lainnya ke dalam kardus-kardus berukuran sedang.

"Huh, kenapa seenaknya sih menyuruhku pulang ke Jepang" gerutu Kyungsoo

"Seharusnya aku tidak menurutinya saja" lanjutnya lagi

Sesudah semuanya selesai, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

-Keesokan harinya-

Kyungsoo terbangun setelah sang surya mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya bergegas untuk mandi. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk memasak walaupun hanya sebuah ramyun saja.

Di tengah kegiatan makannya, ia merasa pintu apartementnya ada yang membuka. 'Itu pasti Luhan dan Baekhyun' batinnya. Dan benar dugaannya. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sudah memberitahu passwordnya pada mereka jikalau mereka ingin berkunjung.

"Kyung, aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Walau hanya bibimbap" ucap Baekhyun

"Kau datang di waktu tak tepat Baekhyun. Aku baru saja memasak ramyun" balas nya

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju, "Tidak, tidak. Ramyun itu biar ku makan! Aku ingin kau memakan masakanku!" desak Baekhyun

"Hah...menyebalkan" dengus Kyungsoo

"Biarkan saja" ucap Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan _mehrong_

"Hei..Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berdebat eoh? Telinga ku panas mendengar ocehan kalian" protes Luhan

"Yang panas telinga mu ini Lu, bukan telingaku" balas Baekhyun santai

"Yak!" protes Luhan

"Sudahlah, aku akan memakan masakanmu ini nyonya Park" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya

Bagai tersengat listrik, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan memberikannya _death glare_, "Jangan mengganti marga orang sembarangan". Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melanjutkan makannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 ketika mereka telah selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang saat itu selesai duluan, memutuskan mengambil kopernya yang ada di kamar beserta tas kecil miliknya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Luhan

"Aku menunggu jemputan eomma ku" jawab Kyungsoo santai

Bell apartement Kyungsoo berbunyi ketika Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ah, itu pasti mereka" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kajja, kami akan mengantarmu hingga airport" balas Luhan

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin kalian menangis nanti. Jika kalian tak ikut, aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang kurahasiakan selama ini jika kalian ke Jepang nanti" ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya membuat kedua temannya bimbang

"Masa bodo dengan rahasia itu! Aku ingin mengantarmu Kyung" balas Luhan lagi

"Bersikap dewasalah Xi Luhan. Kau tampak seperti Sehun jika seperti ini. Sama-sama kekanakan" ucap Baekhyun santai yang di sambut tatapan tajam dari Luhan

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat reaksi Luhan, "Wae? Aku salah bicara?" tanya nya polos

"Kau menyebalkan! Akan ku adukan pada Chanyeol!" ucap Luhan kekanakan

"Kalian berdua, sama-sama kekanakan!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara mereka. Dan berhasil. Keduanya kini terdiam seperti seorang anak yang habis dimarahi oleh ibunya.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju lobby apartement. Koper Kyungsoo sudah duluan di bawa oleh salah satu pesuruh sang eomma. Sedangkan barang-barang yang lainnya akan dikirim besok.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Salam untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menimbulkan masalah, sebelumnya" ucap Kyungsoo yang diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu. Dan salam juga untuk Mr. Do dan Mrs. Do" balas Baekhyun

Keduanya menatap sendu punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauhi posisi mereka. Entah kapan mereka bisa mengunjungi Kyungsoo, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

...

Di tempat lain dan waktu yang sama, ke enam pria yang tengah naik daun tengah sedang bersiap-siap di dorm mereka untuk pergi ke gedung SM terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke lokasi untuk syuting CF.

Kai menghilang ketika mereka tiba di gedung SM. Sang manager uring-uringan mencarinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak menemukan kai?" tanya sang manager pada manager yang satu lagi

"Tidak. Bocah itu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit" gerutu salah satu manager

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari ponsel mereka bergetar.

'Hyuk hyung, aku sedang ada urusan mendadak. Aku akan langsung ke lokasi syuting nanti. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam taksi'

Beitulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan Kai untuk sang manager.

"Bocah itu.. benar-benar" geram manager Hyuk

Member lainnya bingung ketika keluar dari ruang latihan mereka. Mereka baru menyadari seseorang yang sedaritadi menghilang.

Mulut Chanyeol baru saja ingin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, namun sang manager yang telah mengetahui pertanyaan apa itu langsung berucap, "Kau mencari Kai? Dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Dia akan langsung ke lokasi syuting CF" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan sang manager.

...

Kyungsoo telah menginjakkan kakinya di bandara beberapa menit lalu. Langkah kakinya kini membawanya menuju tempat chek-in. Di sela-selanya mengantri, samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

'Suara itu' batin Kyungsoo

"Soo!" panggil seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah berlari ke arah Kyungsoo

"Jongin? K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kaget melihat keberadaan Kai

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau menuruti ku" ucap nya

"Tak apa. Salam kan pada heecul eomma dan kangin appa ne" jawab Kyunsoo datar

"Kau kenapa soo?" tanya Kai khawatir

"Kau...berubah Jongin" lirihnya

Kai tersentak mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Berubah? Dari segi mana ia berubah? Kai, bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau menjadi dingin sekarang" lanjut Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai tersadar. "Mianhae Soo. Kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Kai yang disambut anggukan Kyungsoo, "Ne, selama kau masih menganggapku teman"

"Soo, aku titip salam untuk Sungmin okasan dan Kyuhyun otasan" ucap Kai

"Hm. Akan kusampaikan. Pergilah, aku tahu kau hari ini ada syuting" balas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datar

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Mianhae Soo" lirihnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan antrian check-in nya, sedangkan Kai berlari ke tempat di mana mobilnya berada.

...

Kai sudah bergabung bersama member yang lain sejak beberapa jam lalu. Kini, ia sedang menunggu gilirannya syutingnya.

Kris menghampiri Kai yang tengah terduduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia bingung melihat tingkah Kai yang sedaritadi sama sekali tak berbicara, "sedang patah hati eoh?" tanya Kris

Kai yang tadinya sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, menengadahkan kepalanya, "tidak. Pacar saja tak punya, untuk apa repot-repot patah hati" jawab Kai santai

"Kau bisa mengelak, tapi wajah dan tingkahmu menunjukkan seperti itu" balas Kris yang lansung disambut tatapan tajam Kai

"wae?" goda Kris

"pergilah hyung. Kau membuat mood ku makin memburuk" ucap Kai kesal

Kini giliran Kai syuting untuk pembuatan CF. Sedaritadi sang sutradara menangkap gelagat aneh Kai yang tak fokus dan sering membuat NG.

"Kai, fokus lah sedikit!" ucap sang sutradara

"Ne. Joeseonghabnida" ucap Kai meminta maaf sembari membungkuk.

Sedangkan para hyung nya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kai yang tampak benar-benar tak fokus.

"Dia sedang ada masalah?" tanya Suho yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol

"Mungkin hyung. Bocah itu selalu menutupi masalahnya" balas Chanyeol santai sambil mengangkat bahunya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

...

Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan menelusuri sebuah mall yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Mereka sempat membeli beberapa pasang pakaian untuk diri mereka sendiri serta sang pasangan. Tak lupa ia juga membelikan Kyungsoo baju walau sekarang ia sudah tak berada di Seoul. Rencananya mereka akan memberikannya saat mereka di Jepang.

"Lu, kau membelikan untuk Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda

Pipi luhan perlahan memanas dan membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan anggukan, "Ne"

"Kau tahu ukuran bajunya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memicingkan matanya di depan wajah Luhan

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja" jawab Luhan polos

"Cari baju yang satu ukuran di bawah Chanyeol karena tubuh mereka tak beda jauh" jelas Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk polos tanda mengerti.

"Aku tunggu kau di kasir. Sehabis ini kita mampir makan dulu ne~ aku lapar" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Iyaa Baekhyun" jawab Luhan

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang belanjaannya, sedangkan Luhan berjalan ke arah berlainan untuk kembali memilih-milih baju untuk Sehun.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Luhan menampakkan dirinya di kasir. Baekhyun hampir tertidur menunggu temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau lama sekali sih" dengus Baekhyun

"Mianhae. Hehe" sesal Luhan

"Kajja, kita cari makan. Aku benar-benar kelaparan sekarang" ajak Baekhyun yang di sambut anggukan Luhan

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka lalu masuk di salah satu restaurant makanan khas jepang.

"Aku pesan shabu-shabu, sukiyaki, dan mugicha. Kau apa Lu?" tanya nya pada Luhan

"Eh? Samakan saja denganmu" balas Luhan yang tampak kaget

"Semuanya masing-masing dua porsi" ucap Baekhyun lagi pada sang waiters

"Baik nona. Kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit sang waiters seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Lu, kau tidak lupa kan malam ini malam natal?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedaritadi bengong

"Eh? Tidak lah! Sepulang dari sini aku ingin kerumah samchon dan merayakannya di sana. Mereka akan tiba di sana nanti sore" jelas Luhan pada Baekhyun

"Oh..Araseo" balas Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya

Tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa makanan pesanan Baekhyun sudah dibawakan oleh beberapa waiters. Mereka lalu menghidangkannya di meja Baekhyun dan membungkuk pamit setelahnya.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Baekhyun sebelum memakan makanannya

"Itadakimasu" balas Luhan

Mereka lalu menyantap habis makanan yang sudah dihidangkan di meja mereka. Setelah perut mereka terisi, mereka tak langsung pulang, melainkan menunggu sebentar hingga perut mereka benar-benar mencerna semua makanan.

"Permisi nona, ini bill nya" ucap sang waiters sambil meletakkan bill nya di atas meja

Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan memberikan jumlah uang sama seperti yang tertera di bill.

"Terimakasih nona" ucap sang waiters lagi dan segera pamit pergi

"Kajja Baek, kita pulang" ajak Luhan, dan Baekhyun pun bergegas berdiri

...

Baekhyun memasuki apartementnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa untuk melepas penatnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering

'Yeoboseyo eomma'

'Baekhyun, datanglah kemari, temani eomma. Ajaklah eomma, appa, dan oppamu sekalian'

'Baiklah eomma~ nanti sore kami semua akan ke sana'

'Baiklah. Kami menunggu kalian di sini. Anyyeong~'

Setelah memastikan sambungan terputus, Baekhyun melanjutkanya dengan mengghubungi sang eomma.

'Yeoboseyo eomma'

'Waeyo Baekhyunie?'

'Keluarga Chanyeol mengajak keluarga kita merayakan natal di rumah mereka. Eomma bisa?'

'Tentu. Kami akan menjemputmu di apartementmu. Lebih dekat jika berangkat dari sana'

'Oke eomma. Anyyeong'

-Sambungan terputus-

Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya, memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan serta membungkus beberapa barang yang sudah di belinya untuk kado natal keluarga Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku gunakan ya?" gumam Baekhyun bingung sambil menatap pakaian yang tergantung di lemarinya.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan menggunakan blus berwarna biru yang dipadu dengan blazer hitam dan rok yang panjangnya hampir se lutut. Ia lalu mengambil coatnya yang berada di sudut kamarnya dan pergi menuju lobby apartement.

"Baekhyun!" panggil sang eomma yang baru saja masuk ke lobby

"Eomma!" panggil baekhyun sambil berlari memeluk eommanya, "Bogoshipo" lirih Baekhyun

"Nado bogoshipo uri ttal" balas sang eomma

"Kenapa suasananya jadi haru biru seperti ini aigoo.. Kajja kita berangkat" ucap sang eomma merubah suasana

Mereka lalu bergegas berangkat menuju rumah Chanyeol, sekitar 40 menit lamanya mereka di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. Pagar yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini perlahan terbuka karena ada yang membukanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo eomma" sapa Baekhyun pada eomma Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di depan pintu

"Kajja kita masuk, udara di luar cukup dingin" ajak eomma Chanyeol

Keluarga Baekhyun lalu beriringan masuk menuju rumah Chanyeol. Di dalam mereka di sambut oleh sang kakak –Park Yoora beserta keluarga kecilnya.

"Eonni" panggil Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk calon kakak iparnya

"Imo~ Imo melupakanku?" panggil laki-laki kecil yang tepat berada di samping kaki kiri Baekhyun

Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga tingginya sama seperti Yorae, "Eh? Mian Yorae~ Imo tak melihatmu" sesal Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah sendu buatan

Tanpa aba-apa, Yorae langsung memeluk sang imo, "Bogoshipo imo~" ucap Yorae

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Yorae, "Nado bogoshipeo uri Yorae"

"Biarkan Baekhyun imo duduk Yorae" ujar sang eomma –Park Yoora

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping eommanya. Mereka lalu memulai percakapan ringan. Tentu yang menjadi pihak yang merasa bosan adalah Baekhyun dan juga Yorae. Baekhyun tentu mengerti apa yang diperbincangkan, namun menurutnya sangat membosankan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Yorae memang tak mengerti. Ia sedaritadi hanya memandang bosan sang eomma.

"Baek, ajaklah dia ke kamar Chanyeol. Ku rasa dia bosan" balas Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan calon kakak iparnya.

"Eomma~ Appa~ Oppa~ Eonni~ Aku pamit dulu. Aku ingin mengajak Yorae ke kamar, tampaknya ia bosan" ucap Baekhyun sopan

"Pergilah. Ku rasa dia juga mengantuk" balas eomma Chanyeol

Baekhyun lalu membawa Yorae ke dalam gendongannya, dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Di dalam kamar Chanyeol, saat ingin menidurkan Yorae, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Pasalnya, terdapat seseorang yang sedang tidur di balik selimutnya.

"Imo kenapa?" tanya Yorae bingung

"Itu siapa yang sedang tidur?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Aku tidak tahu. Imo coba saja menepuk punggungnya, mungkin dia akan bangun" saran Yorae yang tampak polos

Baekhyun perlahan naik ke kasur dan memilih mengikuti saran Yorae. Perlahan Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung orang itu. Namun tak mendapat respon. Baekhyun lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh orang itu.

"Chogiyo~" panggil Baekhyun

Orang itu membalikkan badannya. Ia lalu menurunkan selimutnya hingga pinggang.

"Yak Chan! Naik kan selimutmu pabo! Yorae di sini!" protes Baekhyun

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan omongan Baekhyun, ia malah membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan menganggap Yorae tak ada.

Yorae yang merasa khawatir imo-nya disakiti oleh Chanyeol, ikut-ikutan naik ke atas kasur dan memukul badan Chanyeol menggunakan bantal.

"Yak samchon! Menjauh dari Baekhyun imo! Hush hush" perintah Yorae

"Yorae! Samchon tak menyakiti imo, aduh.." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengaduh kesakitan

"Chan, menyingkirlah! Aku takut Yorae jatuh" protes Baekhyun yang masih dalam dekapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol memilih mengalah. Omongan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Jika sampai Yorae terjatuh, bisa-bisa sang nunna menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Mandi dan berpakaian lah! Kau tampak seperti orang yang tidak diurus sekarang" perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang mencoba menidurkan sang pangeran kecil –Han Yorae dengan posisi tubuh memiring ke kiri dan tangan kiri nya menopang kepalanya. Di sebelah kanannya Baekhyun taruh guling agar Yorae tak jatuh. Baekhyun perlahan menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby _untuk pangeran kecil di hadapannya, sambil mengelus surai pangeran itu berulang kali.

_"__Sleep, baby, sleep~ Our cottage vale is deep~_

_The little lamb is on the green~ With snowy fleece so soft and clean~_

_Sleep, baby, sleep~ Sleep, baby, sleep~_

_Lu-la-lullaby~ Hush, my babe, and do not cry~_

_In your cradle now you swing~ Until you sleep, I'll softly sing~_

_Lu-lullaby~__"_

Chanyeol barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, Baekhyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dia tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik

"Ya, tapi mungkin belum nyenyak. Jauhkanlah tubuhmu dari dia, rambutmu masih basah" perintah Baekhyun dengan pelan yang di sambut anggukan Baekhyun.

Setelah rambutnya mengering, Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya di sisi kanan Yorae.

"Dia tampak manis jika sedang tertidur" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengelus surai Yorae

"hm. Aku jadi ingin punya anak" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada santai yang sontak membuat Baekhyun melayangkan _death glare _ke wajah nya

"Diamlah. Kau sudah terkontaminasi pikiran kotor Kris oppa" balas Baekhyun kesal

"Kajja kita ke depan. Jika terlalu lama mungkin mereka akan berpikiran macam-macam" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Chan, hentikan pikiran kotormu!" protes Baekhyun yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan duluan ke arah pintu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengekor.

Beberapa meter dari ruang tamu, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol

"Bagaimana jika bulan ke-1?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku maunya bulan ke-4"

"Ah, aku tidak setuju eomma.. bulan ke-5 saja"

Baekhyun yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya, berjalan kembali hingga menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menanyakan topik obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Pernikahan" jawab Baekbeom santai

"Pernikahan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti

"Kau dan Chanyeol" balas Yoora sambil menunjuk ke arah keduanya bergantian

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"Ne?!" Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar ucapan sang calon kakak ipar, sedangkan Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai. Saya kembali dengan chapter 12. Gimana Chanbaek momentnya di sini?. Oh iya, Chapter kemarin kan ada yang minta flashback tentang Dae sama Baek, flashback itu mungkin akan saya munculkan di chapter selanjutnya sebagai penjelas masa lalu antara mereka berdua.

Dan Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini. Saya akan berusaha mengurangi kekurangan dari fanfic ini.

.

Dan untuk yang terakhir,

.

Mind to Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Beberapa meter dari ruang tamu, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol

"Bagaimana jika bulan ke-1?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku maunya bulan ke-4"

"Ah, aku tidak setuju eomma.. bulan ke-5 saja"

Baekhyun yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya, berjalan kembali hingga menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menanyakan topik obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Pernikahan" jawab Baekbeom santai

"Pernikahan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti

"Kau dan Chanyeol" balas Yoora sambil menunjuk ke arah keduanya bergantian

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"Ne?!" Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar ucapan sang calon kakak ipar, sedangkan Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****3****th**** Scene**

**.**

Seluruh anggota keluarga yang tengah terduduk di ruang tamu sontak tertawa karena ekspresi kaget Baekhyun.

"Hei, tenanglah Baek. Pernikahan itu hanya jadi topik. Kami tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menikah di bulan itu" jelas eomma Baekhyun

"J-jadi, kalian tidak menikahkan ku di antara beberapa bulan yang kalian sebutkan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"Iya Baekhyun" balas eomma Baekhyun

"Tapi, alangkah baiknya kalian berdua merealisasikannya secepatnya" ucap Yoora santai

"Eonni" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya

"Aku setuju dengan Yoora nunna" tambah Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa itu suara Chanyeol, mencubit pinggang sang tunangan cukup kencang yang membuat sang tunangan mengaduh kesakitan, "ampun Baek, aku hanya bercanda" sesal Chanyeol

"Sudahlah. Kalian lebih baik duduk" saran appa Chanyeol

Keduanya lalu mendudukkan tubuh mereka di samping Yoora. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian mempunyai rencana menikah?" tanya appa Baekhyun

"Appa~ Bisakah tidak membahas itu. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah" rengek Baekhyun pada sang appa

"Hei, setidaknya kalian harus punya rencana. Kau mau ikatan kalian hanya sebatas pertunangan hingga kakek nenek nanti?" balas appa Baekhyun

"Kami sudah ada rencana itu appa. Mungkin setelah Baekhyun lulu dengan kuliahnya, aku akan melamarnya" ujar Chanyeol yang tak memikirkan raut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

'Bocah ini kenapa kalau ngomong tidak dipikir dulu sih' batin Baekhyun geram.

"Baek, kau tinggal 2 semester lagi kan?" tanya eomma Baekhyun yang di sambut anggukan Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu, berarti tahun depan kalian bisa menikah?" tanya sang eomma Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Begitulah eomma" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Keluarga keduanya tampak bahagia akibat ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Berharap ucapan nya benar-benar terwujud nantinya.

Baekhyun sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk keluar dari obrolan ini. Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia menemukan suatu alasan yang pas. "Ah, sepertinya aku meninggalkan barang di mobil. Aku permisi dulu semuanya" ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju halaman rumah Chanyeol dan menghampiri mobil milik appanya yang terletak di sudut kiri halaman tersebut. Baekhyun langsung mengambil beberapa paper bag yang berisikan hadiah dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Sebaiknya kau letakkan di dekat pohon natal saja Baek" saran Baekbeom pada Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk.

Baekhyun tidak langsung duduk setelahnya. Ia tahu mereka masih membahas topik yang sama. "Kau tidak duduk Baek?" tanya sang tunangan

"Sebaiknya aku menjaga Yorae saja. Aku lupa menaruh guling di sisi kanannya, aku takut dia terjatuh" ucap Baekhyun beralasan lagi

Sedangkan Chanyeol tahu maksud Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun tidak nyaman jika membahas tentang 'pernikahan'.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi juga eomma. Aku ingin membantu Baekhyun" pamit Chanyeol sambil beranjak berdiri lalu membungguk

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam" ancam Baekbeom

"Tidak akan terjadi jika dia tak memancingnya duluan hyung" balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Di kamar, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Menatap wajah damai pangeran kecilnya yang tengah terlelap. Chanyeol pun sama. Posisi Yorae diapit oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baek, soal ucapan tadi.. Aku hanya sekedar berucap. Aku akan menunggumu jika kau sudah siap untuk menjalani kehidupan pernikahan" jelas Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang tampak tam tertarik

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah" ucap Chanyeol

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya di antara keduanya. Baekhyun sibuk mengelus surai Yorae, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menatap langit-langit hingga akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama Yorae. Baekhyun akhirnya menyusul keduanya berkelana di alam mimpi.

...

Di lain tempat, Luhan baru saja ingin berangkat ke rumah imo dan samchon nya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Ketika baru menginjakkan kakinya di lobby, Luhan menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang itu memakai snapback serta coat berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya nya pada orang itu.

"Menjemputmu" balasnya santai

"Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah samchon ku" jawab Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Bagus. Kajja ke rumah samchon mu. Aku bisa berkenalan dengan keluargamu" ajak Sehun dengan sumringah

"Ani. Ani. Kenapa kau tidak merayakannya bersama keluarga mu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Mereka merayakannya di Jepang. Di tempat kakek dan nenek ku berada" lirih Sehun

"Miris sekali dirimu. Kalau begitu, kau boleh ikut bersama ku. Kajja" ajak Luhan yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Setelah hampir mengemudi selama satu jam, mereka sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah berarsitektur sedikit kuno. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya untuk membunyikan bell. Tak butuh waktu lama, sang imo membukakan gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan masuk. Begitu juga Sehun.

Di dalam, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, mereka juga di sambut oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Halmoeni~ Bogoshipeo" lirih Luhan yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang nenek.

"Nado Luhannie" balas sang nenek. Sang nenek mengeryitkan dahinya ketika menyadari seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan, "Nugu?" tanya sang nenek sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Ah~ Dia Sehun, temanku" balas Luhan canggung

"Anyyeonghaseyo halmoeni. Sehun imnida" sapa Sehun yang dilanjut dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Syukurlah. Halmoeni kira dia pacarmu" ucap sang halmoeni

"Memangnya kenapa halmoeni?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Kalau dia pacarmu, halmoeni akan menyuruhmu memutuskannya. Halmoeni ingin kau fokus pada kuliahmu" jelas sang halmoeni

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Halmoeni akan menjodohkanmu dengan cucu sahabat halmoeni" balas sang halmoeni

"Andwae. Kuno sekali" ucap Luhan tak setuju

'Ah..Jahat sekali. Berniat untuk dekat dengan keluarganya, tapi malah disambut perbincangan seperti ini. Menyakitkan hng' batin Sehun menderita

"Kalian duduklah. Akan ku panggil kan eomma dan appa mu" ucap sang imo

Mereka semua lalu duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan eomma dan appa Luhan. Selang beberapa waktu, seluruh keluarga Luhan sudah berkumpul.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, dia Oh Sehun, temanku. Dia akan merayakan malam natal bersama kita karena seluruh keluarganya tengah berada di Jepang" jelas Luhan pada semua yang hadir.

"Wajah ku tampak tidak asing di mataku" ucap sang eomma sambil memicingkan matanya

"Wajar eomma. Dia kan artis" balas Luhan dan sang eomma hanya ber 'oh' ria

"Halmoeni, Samchon, Imo, Eommo-nim, Aboeji, izinkan saya merayakan malam natal bersama kalian" ucap Sehun penuh hormat

"Tak perlu se-sungkan itu. Anggap saja keluarga sendiri" balas appa Luhan

"Kamsahamnida" ucap Sehun berterimakasih

"Jadi Luhan, jika sekali saja halmoeni mendengar kau berpacaran dengan seseorang maka tak lama kemudian kau akan berakhir di altar" ancam sang halmoeni

"Tenang saja halmoeni~ itu tidak akan terjadi" balas Luhan meyakinkan. 'selama halmoeni tidak berada di sisi ku' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Halmoeni mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi halmoeni sudah mengirim seorang detektif untuk mengawasimu" balas Halmoeninya santai.

"Eh? Halmoeni berlebihan sekali" balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

'Habis sudah kesempatan ku' batin Sehun

'Dia percaya saja dengan ucapan ku kkk' batin sang Halmoeni

...

Di rumah Chanyeol, para perempuan tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Eomma Chanyeol dan Eomma Baekhyun tengah memasak, Yoora tengah menata meja makan. Pasalnya, sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam makan malam.

"Yoora, tolong panggilkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" pinta Mrs. Park

"Ne eomma" balas Yoora

Yoora berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya. Perlahan Yoora mengambil sang anak yang berada di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan menyingkirkan kedua guling yang dijadikan Baekhyun penghalang jika suatu ketika Yorae jatuh.

Yoora dengan langkah hati-hati keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan sang anak yang masih tertidur di gendongannya.

'Selamat menikmati moment romantis kalian kkk' ucap Yoora dengan suara pelan sambil menutup pintu.

Yoora mendudukkan anaknya di salah satu kursi makan. Yorae sudah bangun ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ruang makan walau nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak membangunkan mereka?" tanya Mrs. Park

"Mereka susah dibangunkan. Eomma saja yang bangunkan" balas Yoora santai

Sang eomma lalu berjalan ke kamar Chanyeol. Begitu membukanya, sang eomma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak memeluk Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tahu, ini semua pasti ulah Yoora. Betapa jahil anak sulungnya itu.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah nak" panggil sang eomma sambil menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbangun, namun ia belum menyadari posisi nya. ia masih menyesuaikan matanya.

Sang eomma lalu beralih ke Chanyeol, menjewernya dengan cukup keras, "Bangunlah Chanyeol!" ucap sang eomma. Sang eomma tahu, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan bangun jika cara membangunkannya sama seperti membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Chan! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ia terlalu shock melihat posisi nya. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh" ucap Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. Malangnya nasibnya. Sudah di jewer, di dorong pula hingga jatuh. Poor Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak berperasaan aish" gumam Chanyeol kesal sambil memegangi sikutnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan, yang lain sudah menunggu kalian" ucap sang eomma

"Ne eomma" sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

Setelah mereka mencuci muka, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana moment romantisnya Chan?" goda Yoora

"Diamlah nunna, kau membuat Baekhyun ku malu. Ini semua pasti ulahmu kan" ucap Chanyeol santai.

Seusai makan malam, mereka mengadakan acara tukar hadiah antar anggota keluarga. Baekhyun lantas memberikan satu per satu paper bag nya pada anggota keluarga Chanyeol.

"Woahhh~ Lego baru!" pekik Yorae girang. "Gomawo imo" ucap Yorae berterima kasih sambil memeluk sang imo

"Gomawo Baek. Kau tahu apa yang ku mau" ucap Yoora sambil memegang paper bag miliknya

"Baek! Kenapa kau hanya memberiku kaos?" protes Chanyeol

"Hehehe, di otak ku hanya terlintas untuk membelikanmu itu" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan sederetan giginya.

"Nunna, eomma, aku mau mengajak Yorae dan Baekhyun keluar sebentar. Boleh kah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Eomma Baekhyun dan Yoora

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut" balas sang eomma

"Kajja Yorae, kita ke kamar mengganti bajumu" ajak Baekhyun

Di kamar Yoora, Baekhyun memilih sebuah sweater berwarna abu-abu untuk Yorae, dan memakaikannya coat hitam ditambah dengan syal, trapper hat, sarung tangan, dan tak lupa kaos kaki.

"Sekarang kita sudah siap untuk jalan-jalan, Kajja" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut dan membawa Yorae ke dalam gendongannya.

"Semuanya, kami jalan-jalan dulu. Anyeong" pamit Baekhyun

"Mereka benar-benar seperti seluarga bahagia" gumam Yoora yang dibalas setuju oleh yang lain.

Chanyeol dengan setia membawa coat Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun sudah memakai sweater, tetap saja Chanyeol khawatir jikalau Baekhyun kedinginan.

Chanyeol memakaikan coat Baekhyun, "Kemarikan tangan kirimu" perintah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun merentangkan tangan kirinya. Chanyeol memasukan bagian tangan kiri jaket. "Yang satu lagi" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memindahkan Yorae dengan menggendong di kirinya. "Selesai" ucap Chanyeol. "Gomawo" ucap baekhyun berterimakasih.

"Baek, bisakah kau ceritakan kedekatanmu dengan Daehyun dulu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati

"Dia adalah satu-satunya teman ku yang dari SD hingga kelas 2 SMP bersamaku, bahkan selalu sebangku. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara. Kemana-mana selalu bermain berdua. Dia bahkan sangat akrab dengan Zelo saat pertama kali bertemu. Makanya, jika Zelo datang pasti aku selalu menyuruhnya ke rumah untuk menemaniku bermain" Cerita Baekhyun

"Lalu? Bagaimana saat itu kau bisa menolaknya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Aku sudah mulai mencurigainya semenjak kelas 2 SMP. Perhatiannya padaku benar-benar berlebihan. Dia bahkan membatasi ku untuk berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang beralasan 'mereka terlalu berbahaya Baek'. Masa-masa remaja seperti itu adalah masa di mana manusia mulai merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan justru sikap Daehyun menunjukkan suatu rasa ketertarikan padaku. Aku jadi agak menjauhinya walau kita masih duduk sebangku" tambah Baekhyun

"Eh? Yorae tertidur lagi. Biar aku yang menggendongnya. Lanjutkan ceritamu" Chanyeol mengambil paksa Yorae yang berada di gendongannya. Baekhyun lantas melanjutkan ceritanya sambil tangannya ia sembunyikan di saku coatnya.

"Puncaknya adalah ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya. Dugaanku selama itu benar. Dia menyatakan perasaannya sehari sesudah kau, Chan. Saat itu aku memang sudah berencana memberitahunya saat pulang sekolah, tapi dia mengajak ku ke atap saat istirahat dan memberiku bunga dan mengungkapkannya. Aku menolaknya dengan halus dan berniat memberitahu semuanya namun terlambat. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Keesokan harinya dia tidak masuk dan ternyata ia pindah ke rumah neneknya dan bersekolah di sana. Aku tak tahu jika dia berniat membalaskan semuanya itu sekarang" lirih Baekhyun di akhir.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Management ku sedang menyelidiki foto-foto itu dan mencari keberadaan Daehyun" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan

"Gomawo" balas Baekhyun berterimakasih dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Di sela-sela pelukan mereka, tersengar suara rintihan. Rintihan anak kecil.

"Imo" rintih Yorae

"Yorae! Kau kenapa? Badanmu kenapa hangat sekali. Di mana yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun panik

"Imo, perut Yorae sakit sekali hiks" rintihnya lagi

"Chan, ayo kita ke rumah sakit" saran Baekhyun

"Ku rasa 200 meter dari sini ada rumah sakit. Kajja" Chanyeol berlari diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka membiarkan dokter menangani Yorae. Dan setelah diperbolehkan untuk masuk, barulah mereka menanyakan keadaan Yorae.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

"Tenang nyonya. Anak anda hanya kebanyakan makan dan ia terkena gejala flu. Ini resep obatnya, kalian bisa mengambilnya di apotek" jelas sang dokter sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang tak terlalu besar pada Chanyeol

"Dia bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Bisa. Tapi saya harap kalian jangan mengajaknya keluar rumah dahulu. Ia tampaknya tidak begitu kuat pada cuaca yang dingin" ujar sang dokter lagi

"Imo~ Yorae mau pulang" rengek Yorae

"Gamsahamnida uisanim. Kajja kita pulang" Baekhyun membawa Yorae ke dalam dekapannya lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja menebus obat.

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat dua orang anak tengah terduduk cemas di bangku. Baekhyun lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini–"

.

.

.

"–Jaemi? Jaera?"

.

TBC

Yehet, Fast update untuk Chap ini. Mumpung lagi ngalir idenya kkk. Masa lalu DaeBaek sudah kan? Saya tadinya berniat untuk jadiin flashback gitu tapi kayaknya momentnya kurang pas, jadi saya buat Baekhyun yang menceritakannya. Dan Chanbaek di sini di penuhi sama Chanbaek moment walau Hunhan lewat sebentar kkk.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic saya ini. Gomenne jika masih banyak kekurangannya hehe. Next Chap jika tidak ada halangan akan saya post besok.


	14. Chapter 14

"Imo~ Yorae mau pulang" rengek Yorae

"Gamsahamnida uisanim. Kajja kita pulang" Baekhyun membawa Yorae ke dalam dekapannya lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja menebus obat.

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat dua orang anak tengah terduduk cemas di bangku. Baekhyun lantas berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini–"

.

.

.

"–Jaemi? Jaera?"

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****4th ****Scene**

**.**

Jaemi menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya sembab, wajahnya memerah karena menangis sedaritadi. Adiknya pun juga tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak. Sedangkan Baekhyun justru bingung karena bertemu mereka di sini dan dalam keadaan yang kacau.

"Jaemi-ah, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Jaemi.

"E-eomma.. Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat di rumah, dan kami membawanya ke sini" lirih Jaemi

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Dia menginap gagal ginjal kronis" jelas Jaemi

"Kenapa hanya kalian berdua? Appa mu kemana?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

"Dia sedang mencari pinjaman, dan oppa tidak pulang dari kemarin" balas Jaemi dengan wajah sendu

"Kau punya oppa? Siapa namanya? Biar eonni bantu mencarinya" tawar Baekhyun

"Namanya –Jung Daehyun" balas Jaemi

"J-jung D-daehyun?" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata karena shock

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol tengah berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan tampaknya Baekhyun tak sadar akan itu. Ia masih terlalu kaget, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap ketiganya bergantian.

"Eh? Kau bukannya yang pernah datang ke rumah Baekhyun kan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Jaemi pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Kenapa kalian berada di sini? Kemana kedua orangtua kalian?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu " ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menarik ujung kaos Chanyeol.

"Kalian tak apa kan eonni tinggal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir

"Gwaenchana eonni. Lagipula sebentar lagi appa datang, dan sepertinya anak yang eonni gendong sedang sakit" balas Jaemi lembut sambil tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun mengelus surai Jaemi yang tengah duduk sambil tersenyum, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne. Eonni pasti akan membantu menemukan oppa kalian"

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari ruangan itu untuk pulang.

"Baek, biar aku yang menggendong Yorae. Kau bawa obatnya saja" tawar Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu Chanyeol mulai membawa Yorae yang tengah tertidur ke dalam dekapannya.

"Chan, kedua anak tadi ternyata mereka adik –Jung Daehyun" ucap Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Sifat mereka berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya" balas Chanyeol

"Chan, mereka butuh biaya untuk pengobatan eomma mereka sekarang" ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Eomma mereka mengidap gagal ginjal. Dan appa nya sekarang tengah uring-uringan mencari pinjaman untuk pengobatannya" tambah Baekhyun lagi

"Bukankah pasien gagal ginjal mengharuskan mereka untuk cuci darah 2 kali per minggu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iya. Dan hidup mereka pas-pasan. Sang ayah setahuku hanya menjadi cleaning service dan Daehyun –dia menghilang" jelas Baekhyun

"Anak itu benar-benar" geram Chanyeol

"Chan, kumohon cabutlah tuntutan management mu.. jika Daehyun tak bekerja bagaimana dia bisa membayar pengobatan eommanya" pinta Baekhyun

"Dia anak yang baik pada dasarnya" tambah Baekhyun lagi

"Hah..aku akan mencoba membujuk management ku. Dan jika polisi sudah menemukan Daehyun, aku akan memberitahumu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lembut wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Gomawo" ucap nya

...

Setibanya di rumah, Chanyeol membaringkan Yorae di kamarnya dan Baekhyun sibuk melepas dan mengganti pakaian Yorae dan tak lupa menempelkan _fever patch _pada kening Yorae.

"Chan, jagalah Yorae. Eomma tadi bilang, Yoora eonni dan suaminya ada urusan mendadak di Jepang" jelas Baekhyun

"Eomma.." rengek Yorae dengan mata terpejam

"Imo di sini Yorae.." ucap Baekhyun yang langsung terduduk kembali sambil mengusap lembut surai Yorae.

"Imo.. temani Yorae" pinta Yorae yang mau tak mau diiyakan oleh Baekhyun

Sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada Chanyeol untuk hari ini.

"Chan, jangan senang kau. Kau tidur di kamar Yoora eonni sana" usir Baekhyun

"Wae? Ini kan kamarku, aku yang berkuasa di sini. Kau hanya tamu" balas Chanyeol

"Hah..aku sedang tak mau berdebat denganmu. Aku takut membuat Yorae menjadi lebih sakit" ucap Baekhyun mengalah.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiganya tertidur lelap dengan posisi Yorae diapit oleh keduanya. Sedangkan kedua eomma mereka yang mengintip hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Mereka benar-benar sudah siap bergeluarga" canda eomma Chanyeol

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu" timpal eomma Baekhyun.

...

Pagi hari di keluarga Luhan dihiasi dengan kebahagian, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang sedaritadi tampak murung. Kata-kata halmoeni Luhan masih terngiang di pikirannya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kajja kita ke taman belakang, aku sudah menyiapkan cemilan untuk mengobrol" ucap Luhan

"Kajja" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pergi menjauhi ruang tamu

Di taman, Sehun dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan meja berbentuk bulat sebagai pemisah.

"Ah~ Aku kan belum memberimu hadiah. Kau mau hadiah?" tanya Sehun

"Mau" jawab Luhan antusias.

Sehun berpura-pura merogoh sakunya sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menunggu.

"Yak! Kau mau mengerjaiku ya? Mana hadiahnya?" pekik Luhan kesal

"Hadiahnya adalah... Aku" ucap Sehun sambil bergaya membentuk V dengan telapak tangannya

"Jangan mulai mengeluarkan aegyo mu lagi!" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Hehe, kali ini aku benar-benar akan memberimu hadiah" ucap Sehun yang berubah serius

"berbaliklah dan tutup matamu" perintah Sehun dan Luhan pun menurut.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kemejanya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul krystal yang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan lembut, Sehun mulai memasangkan kalung itu pada Luhan dan setelah kalung itu terkunci, Sehun menyibak rambut Luhan.

"Jja.. Kau boleh berbalik sekarang Lu" ucap Sehun

"Bagaimana dengan mataku? Aku masih terpejam Sehun" balas Luhan

"Kau boleh buka matamu dan berbalik lah ke arahku" perintah Sehun

"Eotte?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Gomawo, kalung ini benar-benar indah dan sederhana di saat yang bersamaan" ucap Luhan dengan wajah bahagia

"Cepat kita habiskan cemilan ini. Udara mulai mendingin" perintah Sehun lembut dan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang wanita paruh baya hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucapnya pada seseorang di telepon.

...

Berbeda dengan suasana di kediaman Luhan, suasana kediaman Chanyeol tampak sepi. Tidak banyak aktivitas yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya ada sepasang perempuan yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Baekji, bisakah kau membangunkan mereka?" tanya eomma Chanyeol pada eomma Baekhyun

"Ah, tentu saja" jawab eomma Baekhyun

"Bagunkan Chanyeol jangan dengan cara lembut, dia bukannya bangun malah akan tertidur lebih lelap. Jewer saja kupingnya, atau kau ciprati air" jelas eomma Chanyeol

Byun Baekji –eomma Baekhyun perlahan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang membangunnya perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali dan melirik ke belakang.

"Bangunlah sayang.." ucap eomma Baekhyun

Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah kusut, "eh Eomma" ucap Baekhyun

"Bangunkan Chanyeol ne, setelah itu bantu eomma memasak. Eomma pergi dulu" pinta sang eomma

Selepas kepergian sang eomma, Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke arah Chanyeol. Ia dengan iseng menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol yang damai. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikirannya.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengambil gayung yang berisikan sedikit air. Dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, Baekhyun mencipratkan air itu tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Huaa..Atapnya bocor" teriak Chanyeol yang lagsung terduduk

"Mau bocornya lebih deras tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Bangunlah Dobi!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

"Masih terlalu pagi sayang" balas Chanyeol lesu

"Bangun atau atapnya akan bocor lebih deras" ancam Baekhyun

"Ne ne aku bangun nyonya Park. Pagi-pagi tak baik mengomel, anak kita bisa terbangun mendengar suaramu" goda Chanyeol

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjijikan Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun geram

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, kau sedang berada di mana? Berhenti menggoda seorang singa di dalam kandangnya sendiri sayang" goda Chanyeol lagi

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya, "Aku bercanda sayang, tapi jika kau mau itu menjadi keyataan ya..aku akan menerima dengan senang hati" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Aku mau membantu eomma saja. Kau, jagalah Yorae dan cek suhu tubuhnya" ucap Baekhyun yang akhirnya berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol

Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengambil termometer di laci meja nakasnya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering.

'Yeoboseyo hyung. Wae?'

'Daehyun sudah tertangkap. Dia sekarang berada di kantor polisi'

'Batalkan semua tuntutannya sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana'

'Yak kau! Bagaimana!'

'Sudahlah hyung. Aku tutup teleponnya'

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Chanyeol keluar kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mau ikut denganku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eodi?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Ah, sudahlah. Ikut saja. Cepat rapi kan penampilan mu, aku tunggu di ruang tamu" perintah Chanyeol

Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tak butuh waktu setengah jam, Baekhyun sudah siap.

"Eomma, kami pergi dulu" pamit Chanyeol

"Kalian pagi-pagi mau kemana eoh?" tanya eomma Chanyeol

"Urusan anak muda eomma" jawab Chanyeol asal

"Hah.. anak jaman sekarang" ucap eomma Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

Baekhyun bingung ketika mereka berdua tiba di salah satu kantor polisi. Baekhyun ingin menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, namun sepertinya tak mungkin dijawab.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol

"Dia ada di dalam sel pojok ruangan" jelas sang manager memberitahu

"Hyung, Kau sudah membatalkan semua tuntutannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sudah" jawabnya singkat

"Kalian berdua mengacuhkan ku huh" dengus Baekhyun

"Aigo..aku tidak melihatmu Baek. Kau terlalu mungil" canda sang manager

"Bilang saja oppa mau mengejek ku pendek" balas Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal

"Ne" jawab sang manager spontan yang langsung disambut tatapan tajam. "Eh, tidak kok Baek" timpal manager itu.

"Kajja kita temui Daehyun, Baek" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun

Setelah diizinkan oleh petugas, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sel tempat Daehyun berada.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Daehyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Bekerjalah lagi Dae. Eomma mu masuk rumah sakit dan appa mu uring-uringan mencari mu dan juga pinjaman" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu

"Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan? Menjebloskan ku ke penjara?" tanya Daehyun lagi

"Awalnya memang iya. Aku berniatan seperti itu, tapi setelah Baekhyun memintaku mencabut tuntutannya dan menjelaskanku keadaan eomma mu, niatan itu sudah lenyap." Jelas Chanyeol

"Dae, aku tahu kau anak baik. Selama ini kau mencari uang untuk pengobatan eommamu kan? Ku mohon, jangan bersikap seperti ini" lirih Baekhyun

"Baek, bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Menjadi sahabat?" tanya Daehyun berubah sendu

"Selama ini aku masih tetap menganggapmu sahabat Dae, kau saja yang menjauhiku" balas Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae..Mianhae untuk semuanya, aku sangat menyesal. Aku pergi kemarin untuk menenangkan diri. Perasaan bersalah terus menghantuiku" lirih Daehyun

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Daehyun, memeluknya layaknya seorang sahabat yang selalu menenangkan satu sama lain, "Aku memaafkan mu. Berjanjilah kau jangan menghilang lagi setelah ini. Keluargamu membutuhkanmu, aku pun juga" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku janji. Gomawo Baekhyun, Chanyeol" ucap nya

'Sabar Chanyeol, dia hanya sahabat oke. Kau kuat.' Batin Chanyeol

"Jangan memeluk ku terlalu lama, seseorang dengan mata berapi tengah menatap kita" canda Daehyun

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Nugu?" tanyanya

Daehyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, yang dilirikmu berusaha menampilkan sikap _cool _nya.

"Araseo. Kkk" Baekhyun mengangguk mengetahui siapa itu. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersama, tak memperdulikan seorang yang tengah terbakar cemburu.

"Sudah puas menertawakanku?" tanya Chanyeol sinis

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Sudah. Dae, lebih baik sekarang kau ke rumah sakit" saran Baekhyun

"Kau sudah boleh keluar, pergilah sekarang. Jangan menjadi obat nyamuk antara aku dan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dingin

Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya, "Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan Baek. Jagalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol"

"Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu dengan Hyuk hyung. Kau mau menunggu kan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku pulang dengan Daehyun saja tadi" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Jangan coba-coba" balas Chanyeol dingin.

Mereka berdua lalu menyusul sang manager yang sudah duluan ke gedung SM. Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol langsung menuju ruang pimpinan SM sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk menyendiri di atap.

"Hah..membosankan sekali" dengus Baekhyun

"Hari natal malah datang ke gedung ini. Untung di depan tidak ada fans yang datang" tambah nya

"Sedang membicarakan apa sayang?" tanya seseorang yang berasal dari balik punggung Baekhyun

"Bukan apa-apa" balasnya ketus

"Hei, jangan marah.. Mianhae mengajakmu ke sini" sesal Chanyeol

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang, aku bosan" ajak Baekhyun datar

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu, kau mau?" tawar Chanyeol

"Tidak" balas Baekhyun ketus lalu berjalan duluan, meninggalkan sang tunangan dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

Di perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sungai Han. Suasananya sepi mungkin karena hari ini natal dan ditambah dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Pejamkan matamu" perintah Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, "kenapa? Kau mau berbuat mesum di sini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh curiga

"Tidak mungkin sayang" sangkah Chanyeol

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik coatnya. Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Chanyeol lalu menuntun kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk memegang kotak itu.

"Bukalah matamu" perintah Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun pun menurut

Baekhyun penasaran dengan sebuah kotak biru yang dipegangnya sekarang, "Apa ini?" tanyanya

"Bukalah jika kau ingin membukanya" ucap Chanyeol penuh kelembutan

Baekhyun lalu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Isinya adalah sebuah _dslr _dengan kaos berlengan panjang, serta teddy bear kecil di dalamnya yang tengah memegang kartu ucapan.

'_Do you like it? This all for you babe, I Love You'_

Bibir Baekhyun merekah membentuk senyuman setelahnya, ia tak tahu bahwa sang tunangan bisa seromantis ini, "Aku menyukainya Chan, Gomawo dan Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang tunangan.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai si wanita, "Syukurlah"ucap Chanyeol lega.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kajja kita pulang, eomma pasti mengkhawatirkan kita" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahhh mianhae ngaret... Di kampung saya sinyal nya bener-bener susah T-T Mungkin saya gabisa fast update nanti. Mianhae kalo chap ini bener-bener ancur T-T. Oh iya, yang kemarin nanya arti 'itadakimasu', itu memang bahasa jepang artinya seperti 'selamat makan'


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun lalu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Isinya adalah sebuah _dslr _dengan kaos berlengan panjang, serta teddy bear kecil di dalamnya yang tengah memegang kartu ucapan.

'_Do you like it? This all for you babe, I Love You'_

Bibir Baekhyun merekah membentuk senyuman setelahnya, ia tak tahu bahwa sang tunangan bisa seromantis ini, "Aku menyukainya Chan, Gomawo dan Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang tunangan.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai si wanita, "Syukurlah"ucap Chanyeol lega.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kajja kita pulang, eomma pasti mengkhawatirkan kita" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****5th ****Scene**

**.**

Satu bulan telah berlalu, kini Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah kembali bergelut dengan dunia perkuliahan. Hari pertama ia menginjakan kakinya di universitas, Baekhyun langsung di buru oleh beratus-ratus pertanyaan perihal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol oleh mahasiswi jurusannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tengah disibukkan oleh aktivitas baik di dalam maupun di luar grupnya yang makin hari makin padat.

...

Hari ini, EXO akan menggelar showcase untuk perilisan album baru mereka. Para fans sudah memenuhi venue tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan juga Luhan yang dengan setia membawa _dslr _dan juga _lensa tele_ di tas nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, showcase dimulai dengan diawali lagu overdose sebagai lagu andalan dari album mereka. Setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, kini giliran sesi _talk time._ Masing-masing member mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para fans mereka serta orang-orang yang membantu mereka. Hingga tiba giliran Chanyeol untuk berbicara, terlebih dahulu ia memanggil-manggil nama seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kau di sini. Bisakah kau naik ke atas panggung?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat para fans mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, 'Anak ini benar-benar.. ngomong tidak dipikir-dipikir dulu'

Luhan yang merasa tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, mencoba menyikut lengan Baekhyun, "Naiklah" lirih Luhan

Hyuk selaku sang manager menghampiri Baekhyun dan membisiki sang bodyguard agar membukakan pagar untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan naik ke atas panggung, sedangkan para fans yang berada di dekat Baekhyun sebelumnya hanya menampilkan wajah shock.

"Aku tak menyangka tunangan Chanyeol adalah dia" bisik seseorang di samping Luhan

"Ya, aku juga. Tapi, Chanyeol pintar juga memilih, dia begitu cantik dan kurasa dia ramah" tambah temannya

"Bukankah dia seorang fansite? Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di konser dan membawa dslr beserta lensa tele" timpal temannya yang lain.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah berdiri di antara para member EXO. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Di tangannya, masih terdapat dslr miliknya.

"Biar aku yang pegang nunna" saran Sehun yang langsung mengambil dslr Baekhyun yang dipegangnya. Fans hanya bisa menjerit akibat ulah Sehun.

"Kalian sudah mengenalnya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada fans

"Neeee" jawab mereka serempak

"Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Dan kumohon, jangan menyakitinya" pinta Chanyeol lembut.

"Baekhyun-ah, berbicaralah. Tidak usah jaga image" ucap Chen menggoda

"Aku setuju denganmu Chen-ah" tambah Kris

"Kau mau memperkenalkan diri?" tawar Chanyeol lembut sambil menatap mata Baekhyun

"A-anyeonghaseyo yeorobeun.. Baekhyun imnida, bagaseumnida" sapa Baekhyun pada para fans

"Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun" balas para fans serempak

"Mereka sudah menerimamu sayang" lirih Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aa, aku iri. Bisakah aku memanggil calon kekasihku sekarang? Dia juga ada di sini" ucap Sehun santai yang disambut teriakan histeris

"Sayang, naiklah ke atas panggung. Aku menunggumu" ucap Sehun benar-benar lembut

"Aku di sini sayang" sahut seseorang

Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, memeluknya, "Sayangku" ucapnya lembut dan membuat para fans benar-benar menjerit

"Kalian berhentilah menganggu moment ku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam ke arah keduanya.

"Wae? Kau saja boleh, masa kami tidak" balas Sehun

"Dasar jomblo, sukanya menarik perhatian orang saja" ejek Chen

"Sudahlah, kalian membuat sesi ini menjadi sangat lama" ucap Kris

"Ne benar. Berhentilah kalian berpelukan jika tak ingin mendapat scandal, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin" tambah Suho yang akhirnya kedua orang tersebut melepas pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin meramaikan suasana saja. Terlalu romantis membuatku risih" jawab Kai santai.

"Kau turunlah ke belakang, tunggu aku hingga acara selesai oke" ucap Chanyeol yang disambut anggukan Baekhyun

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengembalikan camera milik Baekhyun, "Nunna..Igeo, camera mu" ucapnya.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar turun menuju backstage. Akhirnya, ia bisa bernafas lega.

'Hah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bernafas lega setelah ini' batinnya

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, EXO melanjutkan performance nya hingga tiba dimana mereka akan resmi merilis album tersebut tepat pukul 20.30

...

Sudah seminggu setelah showcase tersebut. Kini Baekhyun tengah memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper kecil miliknya. Rencananya, ia bersama Luhan akan ke Jepang untuk bertemu Kyungsoo dan juga menghadiri konser Jepang EXO. Keduanya lebih memilih terbang sehari sebelum hari konser supaya bisa berjalan-jalan di Tokyo.

"Lu, kau sudah siap? Aku menunggumu di lobby, palli" perintah Baekhyun pada Luhan dari telepon

"Aku sedang di dalam lift nona Byun" balas Luhan

"Araseo" jawab Baekhyun

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan sudah sampai lobby. Wajahnya tampak bahagia, "Kajja Baek, aku tak sabar bertemu Kyungsoo" ajak Luhan yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun

"Bilang saja kalau tak sabar mau berduaan dengan Sehun" dengus Baekhyun

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Yak! Apa hubungannya eoh. Aku serius merindukan Kyungsoo" balas Luhan kesal

"Sudahlah, kajja. Oppa ku menunggu di depan" ucap Baekhyun yang melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

Setelah 3 jam lamanya, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba di bandara Internasional Haneda. Mereka ternyata sudah di jemput oleh orang suruhan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mungkin bingung kenapa bukan Kyungsoo yang menjemput mereka, namun yang terpenting adalah mereka selamat samai di Tokyo.

"Anyeonghaseyo nona, saya Furukawa Yuta" sapa sang penjemput

"Eh? Kau bisa bahasa Korea? Anyeonghaseyo Yuta" sapa Baekhyun juga

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati

"Oh, aku sepupunya. Kyungsoo nunna memintaku untuk menjemput kalian karena ia sedang sibuk di dapur" jelas nya pada keduanya

"Ayo nunna, ikuti saya" ajak Yuta pada keduanya

Yuta lalu mulai berjalan menuju parkiran yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan di belakangnya. Mereka lalu terhenti di depan sebuah mobil audi biru. Dan Yuta mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Di dalam mobil, suasana hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan Luhan yang duduk di samping Yuta yang tengah mengemudi sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari jendela.

"Hmm..Ano.. Kalian itu pacarnya member EXO ya? Maaf jika lancang" tanya Yuta dengan kikuk

"Tak apa. Aku tunangannya Chanyeol, dan orang yang duduk di sebelahmu, hubungannya tidak jelas. Dia digantungkan oleh Sehun" canda Baekhyun

"Yak! Bisakah menggunakan bahasa lebih sopan selain digantungkan eoh?" balas Luhan yang mulai terpancing oleh ucapan Baekhyun

"korban PHP?" tanya Baekhyun sok polos

"Yuta-ssi, jangan di dengar omongan dia. Anggap saja dia Shinagami yang selalu mengekor majikannya" ucap Luhan santai sambil menatap ke arah Yuta.

"wah, wah.. kau itu otaku nunna?" tanya Yuta yang mulai tertarik

"Tidak, aku hanya menonton death note dan itupun hanya satu episode" jawab Luhan polos

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Shinigami?" tanya Yuta bingung

"Kebetulan ada percakapan seperti itu, dan sepenglihatanku kerjaan Shinigami hanya memakan apel dan mengekor majikannya" jawab Luhan lagi, polos.

"Itu hanya Ryuk saja yang memakan apel nunna. Shinigami itu dewa kematian, dan dia turun ke bumi untuk mencari death note miliknya yang terjatuh karena kecerobohannya" jelas Yuta dengan semangat.

"Dengarkan itu nona Byun, dia sama cerobohnya dengan dirimu" ucap Luhan sarkartis

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan" ucap Baekhyun datar

"Kau itu kan kuno nona Byun, tidak mengerti apa-apa" ejek Luhan

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Berhenti mengejekku wahai korban PHP!" balas Baekhyun

"Ternyata omongan Kyungsoo nunna memang benar" gumam Yuta yang sepertinya di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Kyungsoo menceritakan apa saja tentang kami?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Eh? Ti-tidak nunna" balas Yuta canggung

"Aku yakin dia membicarakan kejelekan kita Baek" ucap Luhan

"Kita? Mungkin dia hanya menceritakan kejelekanmu saja Lu" balas Baekhyun santai

Yuta menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan pagar sebuah rumah berarsitektur elegan. tak lama setelah itu, seseorang membuka pagar rumah tersebut dan kemudian Yuta melajukan kembali mobilnya hingga halaman rumah tersebut.

"Kalian boleh turun nunna-nunna" ucap Yuta dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Yuta-chan" ucap Baekhyun berterima kasih

Yuta langsung mengubah raut wajahnya sepeninggal kedua wanita itu, "Benar-benar seperti tom dan jerry" gumam Yuta sambil berdecak.

Luhan dan Baekhyun di sambut oleh Kyungsoo begitu sampai di depan pintu. Mereka lalu melepas kerinduan masing-masing dengan berpelukan.

"Bogoshipeo Kyung" pekik Luhan bahagia

"Nado Lu. Aku merindukan kalian berdua" balas Kyungsoo lembut

"Kajja, lebih baik kita masuk dan duduk. Kalian pasti lelah" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik keduanya.

"Kopernya biar bibi Aihara yang mengambilnya. Kalian berencana menginap di sini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap

"Mianhae Kyung, kami sudah memesan hotel di dekat lokasi konser" lirih Baekhyun

"Bilang saja kalian ingin berduaan dengan mereka" dengus Kyungsoo kesal yang hanya dibalas cengiran keduanya.

Kyungsoo membiarkan keduanya duduk, kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman serta cemilan.

"Ini, aku bawakan kalian minuman dan cemilan. Tidak usah jaga image di depan cemilan itu" canda Kyungsoo

"Oh iya Kyung, saat itu kau bilang ingin memberitahu kita sesuatu kalau datang ke Jepang. Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang sangat penasaran

"Woah.. ingatanmu bisa diandalkan nona Byun" ucap Luhan seolah-olah sangat kagum

"Hentikan dulu kegiatan mengunyah kalian. Aku takut kalian akan tersedak mendengarnya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Tidak akan Kyung" balas Luhan meyakinkan

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Sehun akan menyesal menyukai yeoja sepertimu" ejek Kyungsoo

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas dia?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo

"Wagatta _–Aku mengerti_" balas Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"Cepatlah beritahu, aku sudah selesai mengunyah" balas Luhan tak sabaran

"Sebenarnya.. Aku –" Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya

"Aku?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran

"–dan Jongin" ia kembali menggantungkan ucapannya

"Dan Jongin?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Chakkaman! Jongin? Maksudmu Kai?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran

Kyungsoo mengangguk, karena Luhan tak sabaran, ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat seolah memintanya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan dia sebenarnya –" Ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini bukan sengaja digantunggkan, melainkan terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Nunna, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar" ucap Yuta yang baru saja masuk

"Suruh saja dia masuk" balas Kyungsoo santai

"Ah, baiklah" Yuta lantas berjalan kembali ke arah pintu masuk

"Dia menyuruhmu masuk" ucap Yuta datar dan langsung berbalik masuk ke dalam diikuti sang tamu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sang tamu, sedangkan raut kedua temannya berbanding terbalik dengan nya. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu tersebut.

"Heh? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Luhan kaget dan langsung membom bardir tamu tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf kalau chap ini pendek dan mengecewakan. Gimana KBS Gayo Daechukjae nya? beruntunglah kalian yang bisa nonton walau hanya di layar T-T saya di sini gabisa live streaming hiks /abaikan curhatan saya/

Untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini saya berterima kasih. Maaf jika masih banyak typo terselip dan kata-kata yang tidak sesuai :) Akan saya perbaiki untuk kedepannya.


	16. Chapter 16

Kyungsoo mengangguk, karena Luhan tak sabaran, ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat seolah memintanya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan dia sebenarnya –" Ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini bukan sengaja digantunggkan, melainkan terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang.

"Nunna, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar" ucap Yuta yang baru saja masuk

"Suruh saja dia masuk" balas Kyungsoo santai

"Ah, baiklah" Yuta lantas berjalan kembali ke arah pintu masuk

"Dia menyuruhmu masuk" ucap Yuta datar dan langsung berbalik masuk ke dalam diikuti sang tamu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sang tamu, sedangkan raut kedua temannya berbanding terbalik dengan nya. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan tamu tersebut.

"Heh? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Luhan kaget dan langsung membom bardir tamu tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****6th ****Scene**

**.**

Sang tamu yang awalnya tampak terkejut berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya sang tamu dingin

"Kami kan temannya, apa salahnya mengunjungi dia. Kau sendiri kenapa sudah ada di sini? Bukannya kau baru ke Jepang besok?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik

"Wae? Apa salahnya mengunjungi calon istri sendiri. Apakah itu melanggar hukum?" balas sang tamu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

Ketiganya tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kai. Ya, ketiganya, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

"K-kalian sudah bertunangan?" tanya Baekhyun shock dan Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani". Luhan dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Lalu, apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Luhan yang juga disambut gelengan kepala Kai, "Ani".

Luhan yang merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh Kai kesal bukan main. Bagaimana bisa dia mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai 'calon istri' sedangkan keduanya tidak menjalin suatu hubungan.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti keadaan semakin memanas segera membuka mulut, "Kalau ngomong jangan ngelantur Jongin. Aku dan Jongin hanya sahabat sejak kecil" jelas Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang ada.

Kai memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia memang paling malas jika Kyungsoo sudah menasehatinya. "Tadinya aku ingin melamarnya. Tapi kuurungkan karena ternyata ada dua makhluk astral di sini yang mengacaukan rencanaku" ucap Kai kesal

Luhan membatin berbagai sumpah serapah untuk Kai karena ucapannya barusan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal. Sangat kesal.

Luhan melirik arloji miliknya yang menempel di tangan kirinya, "Oh, sepertinya kami harus pergi ke hotel dulu Kyung untuk menaruh barang kami" ucap Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Kai.

"Baguslah. Jangan kembali lagi nunna-nunna galak. Aku tidak membutuhkan kehadiran kalian untuk sekarang" balas Kai sengit

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, "Kyung, kami pamit dulu ne. Maafkan Luhan yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dan Kai, jika ucapanmu benar, nunna tunggu undanganmu kkk" pamit Baekhyun dan setengah bercanda pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun, "Ku maafkan nunna. Aku harap Sehun tidak menyesal memilih dia sebagai pendampingnya" ejek Kai yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan.

Kai menepuk keningnya sambil menatap Luhan dan menunjukkan raut wajah mengejek, "Oh iya aku lupa kalau dia masih digantung oleh maknae itu"

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin! Enyahlah kau!" pekik Luhan kesal

Baekhyun menghela napas nya kasae, "Hah, jika begini kita tidak akan pulang Lu. Mengalah lah pada Kai

" saran Baekhyun

"Oh iya, kalian biar diantar Yuta saja ne. Aku tak tega membiarkan kalian naik taksi, bahasa jepang kalian kan jauh dari kata bagus" ujar Kyungsoo

"Jongin, tolong panggilkan Yuta di kamarnya" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai. Kai yang merasa iba dengan tatapan Kyungsoo lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Yuta.

"Kyung,kau datang kan ke konser ?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Ne Luhanie~ aku datang. Pastikan kita bertemu di sana oke" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Luhan

Yuta datang dengan wajah datar miliknya. Ia lantas segera mengajak kedua teman nunna nya untuk segera keluar meninggalkan sang sepupu bersama dengan pasangannya.

"Semoga gendang telingamu tidak pecah Yuta-kun" ucap Kai setengah teriak karena jarak Yuta yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Setelah memastikan kedua penganggu itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Kai segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Soo, mianhae saat itu aku sempat membentak mu dan memarahimu" lirih Kai

"Aku memaafkannya" balas Kyungsoo datar

"Maaf jika aku terlalu dingin padamu saat itu" lirih Kai lagi

"Aku memaafkannya" ucap Kyungsoo lagi

"Soo, soal tadi.. aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku" ucap Kai tegas. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Kai. Sedaritadi yang yeoja itu lakukan hanyalah menunduk dan memainkan kuku miliknya.

Kai yang merasa ucapannya barusan tak di dengar segera menangkup wajah sang gadis. Mengarahkan wajah sang gadis berhadapan dengannya, "Soo, tataplah mataku" pinta Kai lirih

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai sendu, "sudah" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Apa kau menemukan kebohongan di mataku? Kau tahu betul aku, Soo" ucap Kai yang mulai putus asa.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Jongin" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kai mulai melepas kedua tangannya yang sedaritadi menangkup wajah sang gadis. Tangan kanannya kini merogoh saku depan celananya, mencoba mencari sesuatu.

Kai lalu membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan sebuah cincin dengan model sederhana tapi tetap elegan. Sambil memegang kotak itu, satu tangan lainnya Kai gunakan untuk menggenggam satu tangan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya, "Soo, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu. Aku menerima segala keputusanmu. Soo, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Bukan tidak tahu jawabannya apa. Ia sangat ingin menjawab 'iya', namun ia memikirkan bagaimana karir Kai kedepannya dan juga, ia ingin memfokuskan dirinya untuk kuliah.

"Soo, aku hanya ingin mengikatmu saja. Aku tidak akan memintamu menikahiku secepatnya ya walaupun aku sangat ingin. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu sejak lama" ucap Kai yang terdengar sangat memohon.

"Berjanjilah menungguku hingga aku lulus kuliah" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Lulus?" tanya Kai tak terima

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, lulus. Habisnya, kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Jepang dan itu artinya aku harus mengulang kuliah" ucap Kyungsoo senang

"Berapa tahun lagi Soo?" tanya Kai yang berubah menjadi manja

"Dua tahun setengah mungkin. Atau bisa jadi Tiga tahun" canda Kyungsoo yang tampaknya dianggap serius oleh Kai, "Adwae! Jangan tiga tahun. Pokoknya kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan kuliahmu!" ucap Kai tegas.

"Ne.. Tuan Kim" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membalas genggaman tangan Kai

"Jadi, kau menerimanya?" tanya Kai harap-harap cemas. Namun kecemasannya seakan terbayar ketika sang yeoja menganggukan wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kai segera memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis sang yeoja dan langsung memeluk dan mencium kening Kyungsoo, "Saranghae Do Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai, "Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin"

.

.

Di Korea, para member lainnya tampak bingung perihal Kai yang tidak muncul dalam sesi latihan.

"Anak itu benar-benar hobi menghilang" gerutu Chen

"Dia sudah ke Jepang duluan, kalian tidak usah khawatir" ucap sang manager yang kebetulan lewat di depan Chen

"Jangan pikirkan alasannya apa. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu" ucap sang manager sedikit teriak karena sudah berjalan agak jauh dari Chen

"Yah hyung! Kau seorang cenayang eoh?" balas Chen teriak

Chen tetap memikirkan alasan Kai. Bagaimana bisa anak itu pergi duluan jika tidak ada hal yang amat sangat penting. Di benak Chen, Kai adalah orang yang terlalu malas untuk sekedar pergi berjalan-jalan jika bukan karena pekerjaan. Namun pemikiran itu kini sirna karena pada kenyataannya akhir-akhir ini anak itu sering menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Anak itu pasti ada apa-apanya sekarang. Aku harus menyelidikinya" gumam Chen

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam di Tokyo, posisi sang surya kini telah terganti oleh sang rembulan.

Dua orang yeoja tengah bersiap-siap untuk berjalan-jalan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Berbekal hanya sebuah ponsel yang di dalamnya terdapat GPS, yeoja itu dengan yakin berjalan ke luar hotel. Menyusuri keindahan kota Tokyo di malam hari.

"Baek, kau yakin kita tidak akan tersesat?" tanya Luhan ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya di wajah Luhan, "Selama ada ini, kita tidak akan tersesat" ucap Baekhyun yakin.

Kedua yeoja tersebut lalu terhenti di depan salah satu kedai kare-raisu (nasi kari). Kare-raisu adalah campuran kari daging yang dimasak bersama beberapa sayuran dan dikuahkan ke nasi.

"Permisi, kami pesan 2 porsi kare-raisu dan 2 gelas ryokucha" ucap Baekhyun dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan, pelayan tersebut lantas pergi dan tak lama kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Luhan berterima kasih

Keduanya lalu menyatap semua hidangan yang mereka pesan dengan lahap. Luhan bahkan ingin memesan lagi tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut.

"Tak kusangka nasi kare enak sekali" ucap Luhan sambil berdecak kagum

"Sering-seringlah makan makanan Jepang dan kau akan terpikat dengan semuanya" balas Baekhyun yang baru saja mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Keduanya keluar dari kedai itu setelah membayar dan kembali berjalan-jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tak henti-hentinya membeli berbagai cemilan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua cemilan itu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil menatap 4 paper bag yang ada di bawa Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak hehe" balas Luhan dengan cengiran.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel. Aku tidak mau berjalan terlalu jauh dari hotel" ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian berjalan berbalik arah diikuti oleh Luhan.

.

.

Pagi hari di Korea, ke lima namja yang tengah populer se-antero korea selatan tengah bersiap menuju Jepang. Dua namja jangkung berjalan beriringan menuju tempat check in sedangkan si wajah kotak tengah menjahili si pendek. Sedangkan si albino hanya berjalan dengan cool nya tanpa menghiraukan para hyungnya.

"Chen-ah diamlah. bisakah kau diam hanya untuk sehari eoh?" ucap Suho kesal

"Jawabannya adalah tidak, hyung. Jika aku diam, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku nanti saat konser?" balas Chen sambil tertawa

"Susah berbicara dengan alien sepertimu" gerutu Suho

"Yang alien ada di depanmu hyung" ucap Chen sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang merasa sedang dibicarakan lantas menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah dua kurcaci yang saling berdebat.

"Wae? Merasa tersindir?" tanya Chen sok dingin

Chanyeol lalu menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke depan dan membatin sumpah serapah pada si muka kotak.

...

Setelah 2 jam waktu penerbangan, kelimanya beserta rombongan akhirnya sampai di bandara Haneda, Tokyo. Chen berjalan dengan wajah sumringah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin ia sedang membayangkan para gadis Jepang yang tengah bermain di pantai hanya memakai bikini.

"Hyung ingat Xiumin nunna di korea sana" bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Chen yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan sang wajah kotak.

"Kau merusak mood ku Oh Sehun" balas Chen sambil menatap tajam sang maknae

...

Setibanya di hotel, mereka sudah menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel milik masing-masing. Berchatting ria dengan sang pasangan dan tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila terkecuali Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang sedang menunggu sang pasangan ke tempat mereka.

'Kau di mana?' –Chanyeol

'Di hotel, wae? Kau sudah sampai?' –Baekhyun

'Hm. Cepatlah ke sini.. aku merindukanmu baby smurf' –Chanyeol

'Aku ke sana sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu Luhan mandi' –Baekhyun

'Aku menunggumu baby smurf. Saranghae' –Chanyeol

Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke luar hotel setelahnya. Ia berbicara pada sang bodyguard supaya membiarkan masuk kedua yeoja dengan ciri-ciri yang sebelumnya disebutkan olehnya. Setelah dirasa sang bodyguard mengerti, Chanyeol lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Kai.

Jika ditanya Kai menginap di mana semalam, dia menginap di rumah sang calon istri. Ya, eomma Kyungsoo mengizinkannya untuk tinggal selama ia tidak sekamar dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempat Kai sedaritadi duduk menunggui dirinya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama" sesal Kyungsoo

"Gwaenchana. Kajja, kita tak punya waktu banyak. Jam 3 sore aku harus rehearsal" ujar Kai lembut

"Okasan, aku dan Jongin pergi dulu" pamit Kyungsoo pada sang eomma yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Ittekimasu" ucap sang eomma

"Itterasshai" balas Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah

Keduanya lantas berjalan ke stasiun subway terdekat. Mereka berencana ke daerah Kawagoe yang lama perjalanannya sekitar 30 menit dari pusat Tokyo.

Di Kawagoe, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak daerah tersebut hingga sampailah di tempat tujuan utama mereka –kuil Kitain. Di sana, mereka sempat berfoto bersama beberapa patung. Bahkan Kai berpose layaknya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh si patung.

Setelah puas di kuil Kitain, mereka beranjak menuju Tokinokane –sebuah menara lonceng. Tak lupa keduanya juga mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Dan tujuan akhir mereka menuju Kashiyayokochou –sebuah pusat penjualan permen dan kue. Kyungsoo membeli beberapa cemilan khas daerah tersebut.

"Jongin~ beli ini ne" rengek Kyungsoo manja sambil menyodorkan sebuah roti dengan panjang sekitar 60 cm di wajah Kai.

"Kau mau beli berapa?" tanya Kai

"lima. Untuk mu dan aku, okasan, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Yuta" ucap Kyungsoo antusias

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih saja memikirkan nunna galak itu" ucap Kai berdecak kesal.

"Dia temanku, Jongin" balas Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai.

"Wagatta. Kajja kita pulang, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu sebelum ke tempat konser" ajak Kai dan perjalanan mereka di kota Kawagoe berakhir sudah.

.

.

Konser sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu, kini masing-masing member tengah bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Mereka diberi tambahan waktu sehari untuk tinggal di Tokyo untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau berencana mengajak Baekhyun kemana eoh?" tanya Chen yang tengah berbaring.

"Mungkin ke Shibuya. Aku yakin dia sudah jalan-jalan sebelumnya dengan Luhan" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Ku dengar..Bocah hitam itu baru saja melamar seseorang" ucap Chen sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja melahap cemilan langsung tersedak, "Apa maksudmu Chen?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Molla, aku sedikit menguping pembicaraannya dengan bocah albino" balas Chen acuh

"Aku penasaran siapa yeoja yang mau menjadi calon istrinya" gumam Chanyeol penasaran.

...

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol benar-benar mengajak Baekhyun ke Shibuya untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak, tepatnya hanya Chanyeol yang bersenang-senang karena sedaritadi Baekhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya saja dan mengekor sang tunangan. Bagaimana tidak, sang tunangan mengajaknya ke tempat yang berisikan berbagai macam stuff yang berbau anime yang sama sekali tidak disukai Baekhyun.

"Chan, kau serius ingin membeli ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan figure karakter wanita yang ada di one piece dengan err belahan dada yang tampak (bayangin aja yg kayak di updatean insta ceye pas di shibuya)

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin, namun seketika ia mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tatapannya pada dada sang karakter yang dipegangnya. Chanyeol pun langsung mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan terkikik geli.

"Jadi hanya karena itu eoh?" ejek Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tenang sayang, selama itu bukan punyamu aku tak tertarik" goda Chanyeol dengan ucapan yang cukup vulgar.

"Chan!" pekik Baekhyun yang entah kesal atau justru malu.

...

Di lain tempat, Sehun justru mengajak Luhan ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo. Sekitar sejam perjalanan menggunakan kereta dari pusat kota tersebut. Kereta terhenti di stasiun di mana di sekelilingnya masih terdapat pepohonan yang membuat daerah tersebut tampak asri dan sejuk.

"Kau sebenarnya mau mengajak ku kemana?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Mungkin kita akan berjalan sekitar 5 menit dan kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" jawab Sehun penuh misteri

Setelah berjalan selama 5 menit, mereka terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang di sekelilingnya terdapat hamparan bunga matahari dan pohon sakura.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah itu berkali-kali hingga muncul sesosok wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu.

"Halmoeni~ Bogoshipeo" pekik Sehun girang yang lansung memeluk sang nenek

"Nugu?" tanya sang halmoeni sambil melirik ke arah Luhan

Baru saja Sehun ingin memperkenalkan sang wanita, namun Luhan keburu memperkenalkan dirinya duluan, "Anyeonghaseyo Halmoeni, Jeoneun Luhan imnida. Hajimemashite" sapa Luhan

Sang halmoeni hanya tersenyum ramah dan membiarkan keduanya masuk. Luhan tak langsung duduk, ia memilih menyusuri foto-foto yang tergantung di tembok. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah figura yang di dalamnya terdapat foto dua perempuan berumur sekitar 40-an saling merangkul.

"Sehun, itu halmoenimu?" tanya nya pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Aku seperti pernah melihat foto ini" gumam Luhan heran

Sang halmoeni yang baru saja meletakkan minuman di meja menghampiri keduanya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Halmoenimu pasti punya Luhan, karena itu adalah foto kami" ujar sang halmoeni

"Ne? Jangan-jangan...Halmoeni itu yang sering di ceritakan oleh halmoeni ku?" tanya Luhan shock

"Ah, jangan-jangan halmoeni bekerja sama dengan halmoeni Luhan untuk tidak memperbolehkan ku pacaran eoh?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik

"Tadinya halmoeni dan halmoeni mu ingin menjodohkan kalian, namun karena Sehun saat itu sudah menjadi trainee yang mau tak mau pasti akan debut, kami mengurungkan niatan itu" jelas sang halmoeni santai, sangat santai.

"Arghh.. Kalau begitu, lebih baik saat itu aku nekat berpacaran dengan Luhan" gumam Sehun kesal.

"Kalau saat itu kalian berpacaran toh kami tidak akan menikahkan kalian. Terlalu beresiko untuk Luhan" balas sang halmoeni lagi

"Jadi kalian hanya mempermainkan kami eoh? Huh, sudah berumur masih saja berbuat jahil" dengus Sehun

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau begitu, ajaklah Luhan berjalan-jalan. Petiklah beberapa bunga jika kalian mau" ucap sang halmoeni sambil melirik penuh kode ke Sehun

"Araseo. Kajja Lu, kita berjalan-jalan dan ambilah minumannya, barangkali kau haus nanti" ajak Sehun yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan

Luhan sumringah ketika berjalan diantara hamparan bunga matahari. Tak jauh beda dengan Sehun yang sedaritadi tersenyum karena tingkah Luhan. Mereka lalu memetik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari untuk di bawa ke Seoul.

"Lu, berhenti sebentar" pinta Sehun pada Luhan yang sedaritadi mengabaikannya karena terus memetik bunga matahari.

"Sudah" balas Luhan yang langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun

Sehun lalu mengambil seluruh bunga yang diambil Luhan, memasukkannya di keranjang yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di tanah. Sehun lalu menggapai kedua tangan Luhan, menggengganya erat seakan ingin menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Lu, jadilah kekasihku" pinta Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan

Luhan diam namun matanya menatap lekat ke arah Sehun, perlahan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, "Apa yang kau tunggu Sehun? Ku rasa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya" ucap Luhan

"Kau menerimaku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Luhan dengan malu mengangguk. Mereka lantas berpelukan di antara hamparan bunga matahari yang bergoyang akibat terpaan angin.

Di kejauhan, tampak sang halmoeni mengabadikan moment tersebut dan mengirimnya pada sang sahabat.

'Lihatlah, mereka berdua tampak serasi kkk' –Send

...

Kita kembali lagi ke Shibuya.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih Chanyeol karena sudah menemaninya, akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat pakaian. Tempat umum yang mungkin disukai hampir seluruh yeoja.

"Chan, bagus yang mana? Biru atau putih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memegang dress selutut di kedua tangannya.

"Ku rasa putih lebih bagus. Kau sudah banyak memiliki pakaian warna biru Baek" ucap Chanyeol lembut

"Araseo, aku akan mencobanya dulu ne" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari menuju fitting room.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil senyum

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Mungkin ini berlebihan namun di mata Chanyeol kini sang tunangan tampak bersinar seperti dewi, "Yeppuda" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol, "Gomawo" ucap nya

Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggunya sebentar. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah tempat coat. Diam-diam ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam salah satu kantong yang terdapat di coat tersebut.

"Baek, coba pakai ini. Aku rasa cocok" pinta Chanyeol sambil memberikan coat yang sebelumnya ia pilih

Baekhyun memakainya, lalu melihat dari bawah hingga atas penampilannya sekarang.

"Sini aku foto Baek, coba kau buat pose imut dan masukkan kedua tangan mu ke saku coat itu" saran Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

_KLIK_

Satu foto terambil bersamaan dengan pose bingung Baekhyun. Ia merasakan terdapat sesuatu di coat itu. Ia lantas merogohnya dan mengangkat sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua seukuran genggaman tangan.

Baekhyun membukanya dan terkejut.

Sebuah cincin?

"Jadilah istriku Baek" pinta Chanyeol penuh harap

"Apa aku bisa menolak sekarang? Kau bahkan seenaknya saja sudah membeli cincin" ucap Baekhyun tak terima

Chanyeol langsung berjalan memeluk Baekhyun melupakan pakaian Baekhyun yang belum di bayar olehnya.

"Yak! Bayar dulu bajunya Chan!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menampilkan cengiran bodohnya, "Hehe, mianhae Baek, aku lupa. Kau gantilah dulu supaya aku bisa membayarnya"

Setelah menggantinya, Chanyeol lalu membayar semua pakaian yang dipilih Baekhyun. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang menuju hotel.

"Chan, kau tahu, jika seperti ini aku tampak seperti yeoja yang bersuami dua" ucap Baekhyun asal sambil mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol

"Satu saja belum tentu kau tahan banting, apalagi dua" canda Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Chan! Dasar mesum!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

"Haha, saranghae Park Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang Chan!" balas Baekhyun tak terima

"Sebentar lagi memang aku akan mengganti margamu sayang" balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun

"Huh, menyebalkan. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Jreng jreng... Ini satu chapter sebelum ending. Chapter ini chapter terpanjang yang saja buat (9.)9. Gimana? Yang sudah greget sama Hunhan akhirnya mereka jadian yehet. Last Chapter akan saya post secepatnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfav fanfic ini. Maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.


	17. Chapter 17

Setelah menggantinya, Chanyeol lalu membayar semua pakaian yang dipilih Baekhyun. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang menuju hotel.

"Chan, kau tahu, jika seperti ini aku tampak seperti yeoja yang bersuami dua" ucap Baekhyun asal sambil mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol

"Satu saja belum tentu kau tahan banting, apalagi dua" canda Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Chan! Dasar mesum!" pekik Baekhyun kesal

"Haha, saranghae Park Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang Chan!" balas Baekhyun tak terima

"Sebentar lagi memang aku akan mengganti margamu sayang" balas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun

"Huh, menyebalkan. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol.

**.**

**| Fansite or Fiancee? |**

**.**

**| E X O |**

**.**

**| GS for Uke |**

**.**

**1****6th ****Scene**

**.**

Waktu bergulir cepat. Kini, sudah 3 bulan setelah konser mereka di Jepang. Saat ini, keenam member EXO tengah berdiri di sebuah panggung. Bukan panggung besar layaknya mereka konser. Hanya sebuah panggung kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan di hadapan mereka terdapat 200 fans yang terpilih. Jika ditanya mengapa, tentu karena hari ini adalah perayaan debut mereka yang ke-3.

Suasana riuh mendominasi ruangan tersebut saat keenam member memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun, tak berselang lama suasana kembali hening saat para member mulai membacakan harapan-harapan mereka untuk EXO serta semua fans mereka kedepannya. Suasana kembali riuh ketika masing-masing member memanggil pasangan mereka untuk segera ke panggung. Suasana panggung menjadi ramai karena ditambah keenam pasangan masing-masing.

Sorak-sorai tanda gembira menggema ketika sang leader –Suho baru saja memotong kue dengan 3 tingkatan dan memberikannya pada seorang fans yang beruntung. Acara dilanjut dengan beberapa nyanyian yang dibuat khusus untuk para fans. Pembagian kue serta beberapa merchandise dan pemberian hadiah dari fans.

Saat pembagian hadiah, banyak fans yang tidak hanya memberikannya pada sang idol namun juga pasangan mereka. Layaknya Baekhyun, ia menerima banyak sekali tumpukan kado serta beberapa kaos couple dari fans Chanyeol.

Sebelum acara perayaan itu benar-benar berakhir, Chanyeol mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya dan mengajak para fans untuk mendoakannya.

"Tanggal 5 Mei nanti adalah hari bersejarah bagiku dan juga Baekhyun, maukah kalian mendoakan kami?" ucap Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ne~" jawab fans serempak

"Terima kasih yeorobun. Saranghae" ucap Chanyeol berterima kasih sambil membuat heart sign dengan tangannya.

Dan acara perayaan debut mereka kini benar-benar telah berakhir. Para member beserta pasangannya sudah menuruni panggung dan menyisakan para fans yang sibuk berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

_-Seminggu sebelum pernikahan-_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk memilih cincin yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pernikahan nanti. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri etalase kaca yang berisikan cincin dengan beragam model. Pandangan Chanyeol lalu tertuju pada sebuah cincin dengan hiasan beberapa berlian kecil.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau yang itu" saran Chanyeol sambil menunjuk cincin yang berada di bawah etalase.

"Tidak" tolak Baekhyun

Bukannya Chanyeol saat itu sudah memasangkan Baekhyun cincin saat di Jepang? Ya, itu memang benar, namun Chanyeol bersikeras ingin membeli yang baru. Alasannya mungkin terdengar konyol, karena Chanyeol menginginkan cincin yang sesuai dengan selera mereka berdua.

Awalnya saat mengetahui Chanyeol mengajaknya ke toko cincin, Baekhyun kesal bukan main. Pasalnya, untuk apa ia menghamburkan uangnya hanya untuk membeli cincin baru lagi. Cincin yang pada akhirnya hanya akan disematkan di jari manis mereka sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Baek, ayolah.. jika sedaritadi kau mengatakan tidak, lalu kapan kita akan beranjak dari tempat ini"

"Kita kan sudah punya cincin Chan. Lihat, kau sudah memasangkan dua padaku. Lalu, jika kau memasangkan satu lagi saat pernikahan, aku benar-benar seperti mempunyai 3 suami dan jari manis ku akan sesak"

"Kita akan melepas semua cincinnya Baek dan –"

"Dan menyimpannya? Begitu Chan?" ucap Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Chanyeol

"Ayolah Baek, kita bisa memberikannya pada anak kita nanti. Atau kita bisa menjualnya lagi" rajuk Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau membelinya dulu" dengus Baekhyun kesal

"Oke, aku menyesal. Lebih baik sekarang kita memilih lagi"

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya terhenti pada sebuah cincin yang sama. Cincin berwarna silver dengan hiasan pecahan kecil beberapa berlian yang membentuk sebuah inisial.

"Bisakah kami memesan yang model seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang penjual

"Kami ingin cincin ini berinisial 'BBH' dan satu lagi 'PCY'" jelas Baekhyun

"Font untuk hurufnya? Apa kalian mau full seberti lebar cincinnya atau hanya setengahnya?" tawar sang penjual

"Karena lebarnya tak terlalu besar, kami memilih pilihan pertama" ucap Chanyeol

"Kalian bisa mengambilnya 5 hari lagi" jelas sang penjual

"Oke, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hae hyung. Ku percayakan ini padamu. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Chanyeol

.

.

.

Kedua muda-mudi kini tengah duduk bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka kerjakan. Hingga akhirnya sang wanita berinisiatif mengambil laptopnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara laptop yang baru dinyalakan langsung memindahkan fokus pandangannya ke sang calon istri, "Kau mau apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Membuat peraturan" jawabnya singkat

"Untuk?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Pernikahan kita" jawabnya lagi dengan santai.

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bersender seketika seperti tersengat listrik. Ia langsung duduk tegak dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir kita kawin kontrak eoh? Pakai ada peraturan segala" dengus Chanyeol

"Aku berada di 2 semester terakhir dan artinya aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk membuat skripsi nantinya" jelas Baekhyun

"Tidak ada yang namanya peraturan. Tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol kesal dan langsung mengambil macbook milik Baekhyun

"Tidak bisa. Aku mau kau berjanji tidak ada yang namanya first night hingga aku lulus nanti" ucap Baekhyun bersikeras

"Itu hak ku sebagai suami. Dan istri harus menuruti keinginan suami" jawab Chanyeol enteng

"Tidak sampai aku lulus kuliah nanti. Kau mau aku hamil dengan keadaan stress karena satu jilid-an kertas yang dalamnya dipenuhi oleh coretan-coretan kematian eoh?"

"Kau berlebihan Baek. Kau fikir aku hebat bisa menghasilkan hanya dengan sekali strike saja heum?" goda Chanyeol

"Apa kita perlu membuktikannya, Baby smurf?" godanya lagi

"Chan! Berhenti menggodaku!" pekik Baekhyun kesal dengan wajah yang sudah merona

"Ara. Aku akan menyetujui perjanjian konyol itu jika kau tidak memancingku nantinya" ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sepasang kekasih tampak tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati kesejukan pantai malam hari. Sang wanita mengeratkan tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan sang pria.

"Kau tidak iri dengan Baekhyun noona?" tanya sang Pria

"Heh? Untuk apa aku iri" jawab sang wanita

"Aku iri. Kenapa Baekhyun noona bisa menikah secepat ini" gumam sang pria kesal

"Siapa bilang cepat? Tak tahukah kau berapa lamanya ia melewati berbagai hambatan? Jadi jangan gunakan kata 'secepat' oke" ucap sang wanita

"Tapi aku juga mau menikah Lu, aku tak sanggup jika nantinya kau direbut orang lain" lirih Sehun

"Jika aku direbut, rebutlah kembali. Itu baru namanya perjuangan" ucap Luhan

Perjalanan mereka lalu dilanjutkan dengan keheningan. Sesekali Sehun menunjuk langit, dan bergumam bahwa bintang itu tak lebih bersinar daripada Luhan. Kalimat itu secara tak langsung membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat –lagi, seorang pria berkulit tan tengah berdiri di balkon dengan ponsel menempel pada telinganya. Pria itu tengah melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih yang terpisah oleh lautan.

"Soo, kapan kau ke sini. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kai manja

"Tunggulah hingga pernikahan Baekhyun" balas Kyungsoo

"Tak bisakah sekarang eoh?" tanya Kai

"Kau jangan seenaknya saja. Sudah menyuruhku pindah, melamarku tiba-tiba, dan sekarang menyuruhku ke sana" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdecak kesal

"Ara, jangan membahas itu. Ucapan mu makin membuatku menyesal" balas Kai

"Tidurlah. Jaga pola makanmu dan pola tidurmu. Aku sudah mengantuk, bye. Oyasuminasai, Saranghae" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Nado saranghae Soo" balas Kai dan langsung mematikan sepihak.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kini, hari bersejarah untuk pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah tiba. Dengan balutan gaun putih, Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah sofa dengan kedua temannya Kyungsoo dan Luhan di sebelahnya. Satu per satu kerabat dekat kedua mempelai mengunjungi ruangan Baekhyun dan menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama.

"Woah~ Kau cantik sekali noona" puji Sehun

"tapi untuk saat ini saja" lanjutnya yang membuat Baekhyun melayangkan death glare ke arahnya

"Aku baru tahu gadis liar sepertimu bisa secantik ini" ejek Kai

"Kai, jaga bicaramu!" ucap Kyungsoo yang mau tak mau membuat mulut Kai bungkam.

Mereka semua lalu bercakap-cakap, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan Baekhyun sambil menunggu acara utama dimulai.

Saat seseorang memanggil Baekhyun untuk segera menuju ruangan pernikahan. Dengan ditemani kedua temannya, Baekhyun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Sang ayah tampaknya sudah menunggu sang anak di depan pintu. Baekhyun lalu menghampiri sang ayah, dan menggenggam tangannya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan seluruh tamu yang datang dan juga sang mempelai pria yang sudah menunggu di dekat altar. Dengan anggunnya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang mempelai pria. Sang ayah lalu memberikan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil mengucapkan permintaan untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju altar, mengucapkan janji suci masing-masing yang tak hanya diucapkan oleh mulut, namun juga oleh hati masing-masing.

Sang pastur mempersilahkan keduanya untuk saling memasangkan cincin dan juga berciuman sebagai tanda keduanya sekarang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Baek, butuh waktu panjang sebelum akhirnya kita sampai di sini" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pundak sang istri

"Melewati berbagai hambatan, melewati berbagai pertengkaran, dan –" lanjutnya lagi

"Ara. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku melewati semuanya Chan" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol

"Ne, Saranghae Baby Smurf" lirih Chanyeol yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Memberikan sebuah ciuman tanpa hasrat yang menggebu di dalamnya. Dan sang wanita hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dari pria yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya.

Suasana menjadi riuh setelah kedua pengantin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka menangis bahagia, tak percaya bahwa sekarang keduanya telah menikah.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog :**

Seorang anak kecil berusia 2 tahun dengan balutan tuxedo tengah berlari mondar-mandir. Membuat kedua orang tuanya kerepotan akan tingkahnya.

"Yak! Chanhyun! Kemari kau" perintah sang ayah yang sambil berlari

Anak itu terus berlari hingga ia tak sadar di depannya seorang pria tengah berdiri diam bersiap menangkap dirinya.

Hap.

"Kena kau pangeran kecil" ucap pria itu yang setelahnya menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Sehun samchon!" pekiknya girang

Sang ayah yang menghampiri keduanya dengan terengah-engah akibat kecapaian mengejar sang anak.

"Hyung, dia persis sepertimu. Ku harap dia tidak idiot sepertimu" canda Sehun

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau. Kemarikan Chanhyun ku!" perintah Chanyeol

Chanhyun menggeleng, ia makin mengeratkan tangannya yang memeluk leher Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas akibat ulah anaknya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dahulu benar-benar aktif. Apakah dirinya dulu membuat orang tuanya kewalahan juga? Entahlah.

"Biarkan lah hyung. Toh dia tidak membuatku kerepotan" ucap Sehun

Pria berbibir seperti bebek dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Chanhyun sebenarnya anak siapa eoh? Kenapa dia nempel terus dengan Sehun" canda Chen

"Hyung, dia Minhye umur berapa bulan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Enam bulan" balasnya sambil melirik sang anak yang berpipi tembam mewarisi eommanya.

Dua member lainnya pun ikut ke dalam obrolan ketiganya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa anaknya, kecuali Sehun yang anaknya masih di dalam kandungan sang istri. Anak Suho dengan Lay berusia sekitar 1,5 tahun dan anak Kris dengan Tao berusia 1 tahun.

Jika ditanya kemana para istri mereka. Jawabannya mungkin sama. Mereka semua tengah merumpi tanpa memperdulikan sang anak yang dititipkan pada suami masing-masing.

Lalu Kai? Dia tengah menjadi raja dan ratu sehari bersama Kyungsoo yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Sudah tiga setengah tahun semenjak pernikahanku, akhirnya dia menikah juga" ucap Chanyeol pada yang lainnya

"Benar, ku rasa iya memuja istrinya. Ia bahkan rela menunggu Kyungsoo hingga lulus kuliahnya" tambah Suho sambil berdecak kagum

Segerombolan wanita menghampiri para suaminya yang tampaknya juga tertular ngerumpi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil alih anaknya, sedangkan Luhan yang tengah hamil 8 bulan hanya bergelayut manja di lengan sang suami.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk berfoto bersama?" usul Kris

"Ide yang bagus Hyung. Kajja" ucap Chanyeol setuju dengan usul sang leader

Mereka semua dengan beriringan berjalan menuju panggung, di mana Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah terduduk.

"Ah~ akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Jangan lupa, buatkan Chanhyun adik ne" goda Chanyeol

"Kau mau berapa hyung, akan ku buatkan asalkan Kyungsoo ku ini mau" jawab Kai santai sambil melirik ke sang istri

"Kalian enak hanya membuat, tak tahukah kami yang selama sembilan bulan membawa dan melindungi satu nyawa eoh?" ucap Baekhyun kesal

"Memang itu kan tugas istri" tambah Kris

"Kalian semua menyebalkan huh" dengus Kyungsoo

Setelah perdebatan diantara mereka, akhirnya mereka berfoto dengan sang mempelai. Mereka berjajar rapi dengan senyuman tak luput dari wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Satu..Dua..Tiga" aba-aba sang fotografer

_KLIK._

Seiring berjalannya waktu, posisi mereka sudah tergantikan oleh para pendatang baru yang masih fresh. Jadwal mereka yang tadinya padat, perlahan melonggar. Walau begitu, para fans yang masih setia terus mendukung mereka ditambah juga dengan keluarga mereka. Mereka memang sudah tak berada di atas lagi, namun mereka melegenda di hati para fans.

.

.

.

END

Last Chap akhirnya selesai. Mian kalau bener-bener hancur. Gomenasai.

Untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini dari awal hingga akhir, saya sangat sangat berterima kasih. Bagi para pembaca yang belum menyempatkan diri mereview, saya juga berterima kasih. Dan bagi yang sudah mengkritik maupun memberi saran, saya juga berterimakasih. Maaf jika sampai akhir banyak terdapat kekurangan pada fanfic ini.


End file.
